My Life as a Teenaged Hybird
by EmilyE.LOVES.JacobB
Summary: Ok so in two months it will be my 6th birthday and then I'll look 18 forever but till then I will go to school deal with my best friend who i might be falling for and going through embarrassing teenage hormones... Yep life as a teenaged hybird so not easy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:::** Hello eveyone! I'm now totally Team Jacob so in this story I'v based Nessie a bit on me and her new friends she meets are based or name after my friend in my life. also because im a slow writer i now have a lovey Beta Erin whos helping me put my ideas on the page so remember to give her some credit... So i hope you like my first Nessie and Jake Fanfic waning this is M for swearing and maybe sex ;D please review - Emily

**B/N:::** Hey peoples! This is emilys Beta Erin and this is my beta note. So just soo YOU know we worked hard on this story so please review!!! And I will LOVE you forever lol :) - Erin

**---------------------( i don't own twilight S.M does although i wished i owned sexy Jacob ;D lol)-------------------**

* * *

;D ;D

**Chapter One......... 6 years later.**

Life sucks, then you die... I thought about that statement for a moment. Ok so I knew that was bull, I couldn't exactly die well maybe I could die, I am half human so I'm not sure... Anyways I don't want to die I've only lived six years but mentally I'm 19 and physically, I have a body if a 16 year old girl and I'm still aging. To top that off I have to start school today. Great, just fucking great.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I'm 5'7, I have my dad's bronze colored hair that fell in ringlets down to the middle of my back. My eyes are the same color as my mum's, when she was human, they are rich choclate brown. As I am half vampire, I did receive some vampire qualities, like my super perfect white teeth that are not venomous. I also have pale skin not as pale as the rest of my vampire family but still pale. My family can't go out in sunlight but I can. I had a very good body for my age, my breasts are C cups, I have nice hips. I am very happy with how I look, I guess you could say i have an hour glass shaped figure. I sighed and checked out my outfit; I was wearing low cut dark blue skinny jeans that hugged my hips, a cream colored singlet top with a lace trim that showed a lot of my cleavage and a coffee brown leather jacket with silver stilettos. Aunty Alice is really good with clothes I thought. I never really wore sexy clothes but I liked it. I look kind-of hot.

"Nessie breakfast is ready, hurry up or we'll be late for our first day!", yelled my best friend Jacob Black from down stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Ah yes who could possibly forget about Jacob? My best friend, I've known him since I was born. He's 6'5, has beautiful russet skin, deep brown eyes that are nearly black, black short hair and six pack abs that body builders would die to have. Oh, also Jacob is shape-shifter or werewolf who can transform into a wolf when angered or to protect those around. When Jake and his pack change into their wolf form, they call it phasing and you know what's really cool?? Jake is the Alpha of the pack and they have to do whatever he orders.

Hummm but I wonder what Jake would think of my new look?

Jake and some of his pack are coming to school with me, even though they could all pass as 25 easy. But Jacob and some other wolfs phased during their high school year and never graduated

I ran down stairs to the kitchen there sat 6 werewolves scoffing down breakfast. I giggled and skipped over to Esme.

"Morning Grandma."

"Morning sweetheart." She kissed my forehead and handed me a plate of pancakes. As I've grown I have come to like more human foods especially anything with lots of sugar. Grandpa Carlisle says that's normal because I'm becoming a teenager. I still go hunting and I like my blood diet too. Secretly my favorite type of blood was Jacob's blood, I don't know why, when I was little I use to bite Jake all the time when he didn't feed me quick enough, even back then I remember how good it was. Jake's blood was amazingly sweet, better than any animal blood or human food I've tasted. His blood was desirable. I wondered now if he tasted delicious as he did than..HMMMMM? _No Ness, stop thinking like that shame on you. _I thought. I shook my head and quickly stopped thinking about it as I walked over to the table.

"Morning Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady." They all look up with mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Morning Nessie!" they all said together, and then their eyes nearly popped out of their head as they took my outfit in. Jacob started choking.

"What the hell are you wearing Nessie." Jacob asked, sounding like my dad.

"Clothes." I retorted in a normal voice I heard snickers form Embry and Quil. I looking over my outfit again it didn't seem that bad, I liked it actually, and it was grown up, very teenagerish. I walked over to Jacob and Seth and sat down in the seat between them

"That top is too low, go change you can't go to school dressed like that." Why does he think he has a say in what I do and wear? Doesn't he like it? I thought I looked pretty and grown up and sexy. I was a little bummed that he didn't like it but I thought I don't care I like it that's all that mattered. Right? So I told him the truth anyway.

"Alice gave me this outfit so I had to put it on. So if you want to argue with her, be my guest. Just know you'll lose and I'll laugh...hard. Anyways I like it." He shook his head then I heard him mutter" stupid little pixie."

"Renesmee" My dad called I turned to see mum and dad. _You're not going to make me change are you?_ I asked dad in my thoughts.

"No Renesmee it looks nice, very grown up." I smiled widely, dad always knew what to say to make me feel better. He smiled back reading my thoughts.

"You look beautiful Renesmee, you're going to love high school" mum smiled at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

We finished up breakfast and all went in to the family room were my whole family was waiting.

"Eww what's that smell?" Aunty Rose walked in to the room with Uncle Emmett in toe. Aunty Rose looked at the six guys then looked at me.

"God we have too many dogs in this house. Nessie I will tell you again, if you want a pet, get a cat." She sneered. Uncle Emmett laughed his booming laugh. I went and wrapped my arms around Jacob's torso and smiled up at him, Jake grinned back. So I secretly had a crush on my best friend, who wouldn't? Jake is perfect, he's funny, sweet, trust worthy, and a little bit sexy... ok really sexy. I mean look at him, nice strong arms, wide shoulders, a muscular chest and a six pack. What girl didn't want that? Dad cleared his throat._ sorry dad._ So my dad could read all my thoughts about Jacob, which meant that he knew I liked Jacob a lot

"Come on Rose be nice, their taking her to school." Mum said, while she gave me that same sad smile. I grabbed my bag off the table and gave huge hugs to all my family members. When it came to mum and dad it looked like if they could cry they would have.

"My baby is all grown up." Mum cried, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. It wasn't like I was levering home I was going to high school for god sakes. Dad smiled at the thought.

"We love you darling, be good." Dad kissed my hair.

"Knock those boy's dead." Aunty Alice called as I headed for the door. Jacob growled under his breath, so just to see Jacob's reaction, I answered Alice.

"Oh I will." Emmett's booming laughter filled the house as Jacob growl got louder. I grinned at Jake, who immediately stopped growling when I looked at him. I giggled, I like to think that the reason why Jake didn't like me around other guy's is because he was jealous and sometimes that seems true but then I remembered he was just being an overprotective big brother.

"Come on Jake lets go." Collin and Brady had already left and Embry, Quil and Seth were headed off to Embry's truck so that just left me and Jake. He smiled at me. I then decided to ask. "Jake can I drive" I asked him I watched his face. He was obviously torn between giving me what I wanted and not being uncomfortable while I drove. You crash into a pole one time and suddenly you are an unfit driver. What happened to forgiveness? I had just gotten my permit. Jake then tried to gently tell me no by saying.

"Nessie I think it might be better if I drove only because…um". I was not going to be so easily swayed. I then pouted and gave him my puppy eyes. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist giving me what I wanted. Then I asked.

"Does this mean you think that I'm stupid, irresponsible, and reckless and you don't trust me enough to drive your car?" I made sure I sounded a little depressed.

"No, I don't think that at all I just think that it would be better if I drove." Jake said quickly backtracking.

"Its fine Jake forget about" I sounded so hopeless even I forgot I was acting for a second.

"Nessie" Jake called me in an exasperated voice. I looked up from under my lashes sadly at him.

"Yeah" I said then I watched as Jake threw his keys at me. He smiled sadly and pointed his head to the car. I ran and jumped on him hugging him with as much strength I could muster. I was screaming thank you to him as I tried to squeeze the life out of him. He quickly untangled my limbs from his body and placed me back on the ground and rubbed his ears. I then skipped over to the driver side of the car and hopped in to the seat. Jake followed close behind and got in and sat in the passenger. I put the key in the ignition and revved up the engine then put the car in drive and peeled quickly out of drive way with my foot on the gas.

"Careful! Slow down!" Jake kept saying I ignored him and sped up a little. I mean, I was from a family of speed demons.

"Live a little" I said to Jake as I sped up. Soon I arrived at the school and parked next to Embry. I saw that all the guy's were waiting for us.

"Welcome to high school" Jake said smiling as he got out of the car and come to get my door I sighed as he helped me out. Even though I didn't need his help, Jacob was always a perfect gentleman to me.

"Ready to go get our schedule Jake?" I asked.

"Yup I'm ready come on lets go" we meet up with Seth, Quil and Embry. We still had twenty minutes before school started so we checked to see what classes we had together. We all were Sophomores except for Collin and Brady, they were freshmen. This happen because in two months it will be my sixth birthday and I will stop growing on that day. Carlisle says I will look 18 by then and will not be able to look like a freshman.

"Look Nessie we have the same schedule!" Jake said happily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth's eyes roll. I wonder what's with him?

"That's great!" then I hear the whispers...

"_Look at that new girl, why is she hanging out with those guy's?" _One girl asked her friend _"I saw her drive to school with that tall sexy one, maybe she's his girlfriend... or maybe she just the group slut!"_

I turn to see the girl who called me "the group slut" it was a fake blonde with a mini skirt and her top was cut to low that her boobs where popping out the top of it. Jake turn to see what I was looking at, she looked up and smiled, a very UGLY flirty smile and winked. Now I was the one growling. Jacob put his arm around me and looked down on me.

"You know I don't like blondes." He paused, and then bent his head down to whisper in my ear.

"I think red heads are sexier." Oh. . God. Did Jake just say that? Is he flirting with me? Well freaking hell he was definitely not acting like a big brother. I bit my lip as we started to walk to the lockers. I stopped as I spotted mine, it was E69. I looked over and saw Jake opening his locker. Which was on the opposite wall towards the end of the row of lockers, where as mine was more in the middle. I waved at him and then turned around and started putting my combination into the lock. I heard the students from outside start to come in. I entered the last digit into my lock and opened it. I began to place my backpack, coat, and three of my five notebooks. I grabbed my other two notebooks, pencil case, and assignment planner and placed them in my light pink tote bag. I put the tote on my shoulder then looked at my schedule, hopefully for the last time today. I had chemistry and U.S history with Jacob and Seth first then math. I looked at the room number which was room-16. I was about to go find Jake so we could walk together when...

"Hey babe." A guy with shaggy blonde hair, who was now leaning against the locker beside mine said. He was cute for a human, he had blue eyes a light tan and was muscular but he had nothing on Jake.

"Umm hi." I shifted uncomfortably as his eyes looked me up and down lingering on my chest before returning to look at my face. Ugh what a per. I thought to myself

"So you're the new girl. Do you have a pretty name to go with your pretty face?"

"Oh I'm Renesmee Cullen but people call me Nessie for short." I held out my hand for him to shake just to be polite, he took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. It felt wrong to have him kiss my hand I got this weird feeling like someone else should be the one kissing me but I brushed it off.

"Well I'm Luke Blake it was lovely to meet you, I'll see you round." Luke winked then walked away. I turned around, thinking what the hell just happened right now, I honestly think that was the first time a guy hit on me. It made me feel a little happy but also a little weird at the same time. I looked around to see if Jake was insight, and he was. He was down the hall talking to Embry. I started to walk over to him, and I noticed his body looked tense and tight. I wonder whats wrong with him. I slowed down my pace and used my super hearing to listen to what him and Embry were talking about.

_" The dumb ass kissed her had, how sick is that! I should go rip his head off." He paused for a second and took a couple deep breaths. "Did you see how he looked at her!?" Jacob asked angrily. Embry stood there looking at him trying to hide his smile, and patted his shoulder, he than looked over in my direction and met my eyes and looked away quickly._

_"Well you can't do bro, that would be murder, so wont you just chill out right now because Ness is walking over here." Embry said coolly._

I walked up to Jake and smiled at Embry as he walked over to the other guys. "Hey Jake, you alright?" I asked with concern. I really didn't want him to be mad over some boy. "Yea, I'm fine" he said back. He seemed to calm down a little. Before I could ask if he was sure the bell rang loudly for us to go to class. He put his arm over my shoulder. "Come on lets go to class." he said looking down at me with a small smile on his face.

**So there it is REVIEW IT erin is going to do the main writeing for Chapter two your ideas are welcome so again REVIEW is that clear..... lol :D love you mwaa**

**EMILY EMMI or EM and thanks to ERIN :) kisses and hugs lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N::: ****here's chapter two in this chapter you meet new characters two of them are based on my two good friends so Brooke my best friend is going to be Brooke in my story and Kyanna is going to be Anna in the story Congrats to both of you i love you and you make very intersting characters lol :) REVIEW PLEASE - love emliy**

**B/N::: ****Hey errrbody i hope you enjoy chap 2 be sure to review . -love erin :]]**

**-( i don't own twilight S.M does although i wished i owned sexy Jacob ;D lol)-**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jake led the way to our 1st period class, chemistry. When we walked into the class we were greeted by our teacher Mr. Mark, he told us to take a seat anywhere. There five lap benches and they sat six people in each row. We both agreed to sit in the last row. Jake sat by the window and I sat next to him I put my bag in the seat next me to save it for Seth.

"I hate chemistry." Jacob groaned and he slumped into his chair. I smiled at him and patted his leg.

"It's going to be easy because you have me, the smartest person in this entire school." I told him in a reassuring voice. He looked at me and smiled. I than saw Seth walk into class with a girl all over him, she had her arm wrapped around his. She was a pretty girl. She had pale skin and brown hair with blond highlights and gray eyes. She had a nice body and I could instantly tell she uses it to get what she wants. She was wearing very tight light blue skinny jeans, a tight baby pink long sleeve v neck shirt, so her cleavage was showing (more than mine) and she had on some white pumps. I wondered if Seth knew her. It looked like they knew each other for a while, since she was rubbing her hand up and down his chest and all, he didn't seem to mind, and he was just smiling.

Seth saw me and Jake and walked over to us. The girl still held onto Seth's arm. I saw her smile at Jake. I couldn't help but growl. Jacob smiled at me with, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked slightly bothered.

"Nothing" he answered, still smiling.

"Hey Jake, hey Ness" Seth said as he took the seat next to me when I moved my bag. Jake and I both said hey.

"I see you got new friend." Jake said, smirking at Seth.

"Yeah, this is Anna Balley. I met her on my way to class."

"Hey" Anna said mostly to Jake. I smiled and Jake said hey back. They both sat down talking and giggling. I turned to Jake who was drawing little wolves in his note book.

"Awwww how cute." I cooed as I looked at his picture. Jake chuckled softly and winked at me. Instantly me heart beat sped up, dammit why does he have to be so fucking sexy all the time.

"You okay? Your heart is going crazy." Jake asked, looking worried_. Crap stupid wolf hearing._ I relaxed myself and gave him a reassuring smile

"Yeah, I'm all good."

I looked away from Jake so I wouldn't have another embarrassing moment. The class was full of talking kids, there was only one open seat left. And it was for the girl who walked in casually right before the bell rang and took the seat next to Anna. She had light brown tanned skin and rich brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was kinda short, shorter than Anna and me. When she sat down she huffed and set her purse on top of the desk as pulled out her iPhone and started texting away. Mr. Mark cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay class, first off welcome to Chemistry. Secondly the seats you are now in are going to me your permanent seats and I suggest you become good acquaintances with the people in your row, because those people are going to be your partners for all of your labs and group projects. Thirdly today is a free day in my class, I still need to take attendance and get some paper work organized. So you should take that time to get to know your new group. If you need me I will be at my desk." and with that Mr. Mark was sitting at his desk, going through papers.

"Well..." said the girl who was sitting next to Anna. "I guess since we're all going to be working together, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Brooke Williams" she said to us all. We all sat there looking at her. I, of course was the first one to say something.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can just call me Ness, or Nessie. Whichever one you prefer." I said kindly. She smiled back at me "Well nice to meet you, and I think I am going to just going to call you Ness." she said giving me a small smile.

"I'm Anna Balley" Anna said holding her hand out for Brooke to shake. Brooke smiled back and shook her hand. "And you guys are?" Brooke asked Jake and Seth.

"Oh, I'm Seth Clearwater."

"And I'm Jacob Black."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys... Oh Ness, I saw you talking to Luke Blake, do you like him?" Brooke asked, eying me. I fidgeted in my seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It felt like Jakes stare was burning holes into me. Gessh.

"Ummm..well... I can't say, I don't really know him enough to even like him . But he is sweet." I said, blushing a little. I still cant believe he kissed my hand and he called me babe.

"Why are you blushing? Did you like it when he kissed your hand?" Jacob asked shaking slightly, not enough, so Brooke and Anna couldn't notice.

"Jake" I whispered through my teeth, getting annoyed with him. Why was he doing this to me, didn't he see how uncomfortable I was.

"Ha, someone's jealous" Brooke smirked. Jake and I looked over to her.

"I-I'm not jealous" Jake stuttered, yeah, I knew he wasn't jealous, he was just being a pain in the ass.

"Yea sure, are you two dating?" asked Brooke, pointing to me and Jake.

"No." we both said in sync.

"Well that sucks, because you two would make a cute couple." I couldn't help but smile a little when Brooke made that comment.

"Do you think me and Sethy make a cute couple?" Anna asked, smiling at Seth, who was sitting there looking quite uncomfortable. Wow she already gave him a nickname, I saw Jake laughing a little beside me at the nickname Anna gave Seth.

"Ummm..No." answered Brooke.

"What? What do you mean _NO_?" Anna looked shocked. I held in my chuckle.

"I mean no, what don't you get about that." Brooke said, not holding back her laugh.

"Ugh, whatever." Anna huffed and turned in her seat so she was facing forward with her arms crossed.

The rest of class went by pretty fast me and Jake didn't really talk, I was still annoyed with him. That jerk. He just sat there talking to Seth and drawing. I talked to Brooke to for a little, I couldn't believe she thought me and Jake made a cute couple. I asked her if she wanted to sit with me at lunch, she said yeah. I also asked Anna, she said yes also. When the bell rang Brooke and Anna had the next class together so they walked with each other. Me, Jake and Seth had class together next and that was U.S. History. Which would be easy. My mom and dad told me I will probably know more that the teacher.

When we walked to class Jacob and Seth were talking and I was walking behind them. I didn't really want to be around Jake right now. Then I heard someone calling me.

"Nessie Babe!...Wait up" I turned around and so did Jake and Seth, I saw it was Luke calling me_. Great, another awkward moment_. I heard Jacob growl behind me and Seth chuckle. I turned around and gave Jake my 'Piss off' face.

"Shut. Up." I hissed, we had a stare down until Luke was by my side.

"Hey pretty lady." Luke said smoothly. Jake huffed and walked away with Seth. I heard Jake tell Seth that he was going to tell my dad. _Pssshh. Like I cared._

I looked at Luke and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to walk you to class." he said smiling at me.

"Oh, okay well come on, I don't wanna be late." I smiled and he nodded and threw his arm over my shoulder. He smelled kinda good, but not as good as Jake.

When we got to my class, we faced each other. "Thanks for walking me, it was real nice of you."

"It's my pleasure babe. I would do it every day, if you let me." he said winking at me. _Oh shit, was he asking to walk me to class... fuck!_

"Oh, okay". I said hesitantly. _Smooth Ness real smooth_. He smiled "Well alright than. I will see you later Nessie."

I walked into my class probably blushing like crazy. The teacher told me to take a seat anywhere. I looked around for Jake and Seth, so I could sit by them. I found them and they were still talking. When I sat down by Jake, he glared at me. What the hell is his problem!

I rolled my eyes at his stupid glare. "Dammit Jake, what's your problem?"

Jake glare turned into a sarcastic smile, and he smirked. "I don't have a problem." he said, and then started talking to Seth. I'm seriously tired of his shit. He's acting my age, my real age that is, how fucking sad is that. I didn't feel like being around Jake, the immature little boy, so I got up and sat next to Seth. I heard Jake growl for the hundredth million time today. I turned in my seat so I was facing him. "Seriously Jake, you need to cut back on the growling, it's getting pretty fucking annoying." Seth and Jake both looked at me in shock. And right after I said that I felt bad for talking to Jake like that. But geesh, he just kept growling at everything I did! And he wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. We were supposed to be best friends, he should tell me everything.

For the rest of the class Jake and I talked a little. He apologized and I forgave him (of course). But I was still iffy with him because he wouldn't tell me what his problem was.

The rest of the classes went the same. Jake and I had every class together which was good. When lunch came Jake and I met up with Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady. When we were done getting our lunch we all sat down. I saw Brooke and Anna walk into the cafeteria, Brooke spotted us and walked over, I scooted over so she could in between me and Collin and Anna went and sat across from us in between Brady and Embry.

"Guys, this is Brooke and Anna" I said, than I noticed Embry looking at Brooke, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. I heard the guys trying to hold in there laughs. I looked over to see Brooke and she was looking back at Embry

"Embry imprinted" Jake whispered simply in my ear, which made me shiver.

"Really" I asked shock. I really didn't expect that. I looked back at Brooke who was still looking at Embry. I poked her arm softly. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" She asked startled.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Oh yea, just dandy." she said giving me somewhat of a fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call." Embry said reaching his hand across the table. Brooke took his hand and smiled "Hey." she said back. We all continued eating, until 3 girls walked up to us and immediately I felt like I was in the movie Mean Girls with Lindsey Lohan. They were all wearing short plaid skirts and collared shirts with knee high shocks and high heels. I heard Anna mumble "sluts". I looked over to Jake to see if he was gawking that them but he wasn't even paying attention he was busy playing with a strand of my hair. I smiled at that. I looked at the rest of the guys and they seemed to like what the trio was wearing, except Embry he was busy looking at Brooke, who was glaring at the 3 girls.

The girl who was standing in the middle had blond hair and was tall and slender with big boobs. She looked just like Paris Hilton if you asked me. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, she was smacking on gum and I just want to smack the back of her head so she could spit it out. I watched as she walked up to Jake and sat next to him, she crossed her legs and her short skirt hitched up a little. Jake turned and looked at her, I let out a low hiss that only Jake and the other wolves would hear. I heard a couple guys chuckle and I instantly turned and gave them my death glare and they shut up, Quick.

I turned my attention back to Jake and the stupid blond. She lifted her hand up and rubbed Jacobs shoulder down to his forearm. "I'm Ashley" she said seductively to Jake. Who the fuck did she think she was touching MY Jacob!

"Dont. Touch. Him." I said sharply.

She smiled at me._ What the fuck? Why is she smiling!_

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" she asked smoothly.

I felt my face relax. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to say yes, so she would back the hell up. But I couldn't because he wasn't and he never would be.

"That's what I thought." she said as she got up and gave Jacob her sexy grin. I watched as she walked over to Collin and Brady, that's when I noticed Brooke looking down I could see her face scrunched up into an angry glare. Why was she upset? Then I looked up to Embry and saw one of Ashley's sidekicks all over Embry. She had light brown hair and was pretty short. She was sitting close to Embry and her boobs were being pushed together by her arms. And then I knew why Brooke was mad. I looked at Embry and he gave me an uncomfortable look. I saw Anna and she was also mad trying to doge all the sluts that were talking to guys, I guess it bothered her too. But maybe that was because she wanted to be the only one to flirt with the guys.

I stood up with my palms on the table. Jacob, Embry, Brooke and Anna all looked at me.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" I asked not so nicely. Ashley giggled a little.

"Because we can, and also there are so many good looking guys at this table I just had to come over here and talk to them, is that a problem?" She asked looking up at me giving me the ugly little glare of hers.

"Yes it's a fucking problem! These are MY boys especially Jake! And I don't want your nasty ass OR your nasty ass sidekicks around them either, so back the fuck off." I yelled. Everyone was looking at me. I than realized what I said, and was very proud of myself. The slut bag and her funky sidekicks looked at me and got up, the blond slut named Ashley looked at Anna. "Well you won't be seeing me at your stupid party." Ashley spat.

Anna smiled "Good I didn't want you or your little friends there anyway, I don't want you guys infecting anything in my house" she finished off laughing. Ashley huffed and walked away with her dumb friends.

I sighed, relieved that they were gone, and Jake pulled me into a hug. "Feisty Nessie" he whispered in my ear. _Oh. My. God. _I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, why was he doing this to me he's my best friend for god sakes! _Even if I want to be more then best friends. _

The rest of lunch went by pretty good. Anna asked all of is to come to her party and we all said we would. I exchanged numbers with Anna and Brooke. The rest of my classes went by the same as the others. I had Jake in every class. For 6th period we had P.E. That was pretty fun, since I had it with Brooke, Jake and Embry in that class. Brooke and I just watched Embry and Jake through a football back and forth. She confessed to me in that period that she liked Embry, even though I already knew. I told her that Embry likes her too, she couldn't believe it. When class was over me and Jake walked to the car.

"So you enjoy your first day of high school?" Jake asked, while unlocking the doors.

"Yea it was cool, I think me and Brooke are gonna be really good friends" I smiled at that thought.

We got in the car and buckled up. When we pulled out of the school parking lot, Jake looked over at me.

"Don't talk to that Luke guy, he's bad news Ness." he said seriously. Why did he care who I talked to, he didn't even like me.

"Jake, he is just a friend." i sighed.

"Yeah for now, that's how everything starts off." he said getting an attitude.

"Whatever Jake" I just wanted to end this conversation because it wasn't going to go anywhere. He dropped it and soon we pulled into the drive way of my house, I got out and I noticed Jake didn't get out. What was he doing?

"You coming?" I asked

"Nahh, I think I'm just going to go home, I will see you later Ness" and before I could say bye he drove off.

_Fuck what the hell was his problem?_ I was feeling so frustrated by him and his attitude I wanted to cry. I ran to my front door and opened it

"Oh Ness... Renesmee honey what's wrong" my mom asked, concern was all over her face. I looked away and ran to my room. I was so mad and frustrates I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. When I got to my room I slammed my door and threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

My life sucks right now.

* * *

**So there you have it chap 2 big thank again to Erin she wrote most of this chapter so please REVIEW - love you all mwaa EM or EMILY or EMMI or whatever you want to call me lol:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N::: **Hey everyone hope you all had a Merry Christmas and are looking forward to a wonderful 2010! This is chapter three where you get to know Anna and Brooke a bit more. Also I need at least 10 REVIEWS if you want me and Erin to write the next chapter… Big thank you to StarAngel02 who got the point and reviewed not once but Twice!!! So if you review you get a gold star umm… (maybe pink stars cause I like pink) and Jacob hugs lol so click on that review button and write something!!!!! - Em

**B/N::: **Enjoy the chappie chap chap lol.. be sure to review so we can  
update :) Peaceeeeeeee !! [[ExXxJ]]

**---------------------( i don't own twilight S.M does although i wished i owned sexy Jacob ;D lol)-------------------**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After I was done screaming into my pillow, my cell phone vibrated in my front pocket. I lay on my bed and took out my phone to see who texted me.

It was a text from Brooke. **"Hey what r u doing?"**

I hit the reply button and started texting her back.

"**nothing just laying down...sooo you like Embry ehhh ;)"**

I got to the point quick because I knew Brooke would want me too.

"**lol yes...well idk hes REALLY fucking cute." **

I felt happy because I knew Embry liked her back and all the sudden I wanted to play the 'match maker'.

"**well I know he likes you..so you and him should go to Annas party together maybe that would bring you guys closer :]]"**

I knew for a fact that it would bring them closer.

"**Hell yea I would love to get my hands on his sexy body. lol" **I laughed and then my mom walked into my room.

"Hey hunny, you okay?" she asked concerned. I forgot she saw me when I came home from school today all upset over Jackass Jacob.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just texting my friend Brooke. Embry imprinted on her today, it was so cute. She's really lucky" I finished off with a sigh of disappointment. I wish Jacob would have imprinted on me. I looked up at my mom and she was looking very uncomfortable. What the hell was wrong with her?

" Mum, you okay?" I asked sitting up from my bed.

"Uhh, yea I'm okay. Your okay too right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay well I'm going to be my room with your father, if you need us you know where we are." I nodded and she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. When she was gone I looked at my phone and re-read the last text from Brooke. Right when I was about to text back Brooke sent me another text.

"**Hey, you like Jake right?" **I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks, was it that obvious? I never told anyone how I felt about him but I guess there is a first for everything right.

"**Um yea" **I typed fast and quickly hit the send button. Brooke texted back in less than a minute.

"**I knew it! Dammit why the hell aren't you 2 together?" **this is the part I hated. I already hated telling myself that he didn't like me and I also dreaded the day when I told someone that he didn't like me back.

"**He doesn't like me like that but I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow night" **I wanted to hurry up and be done with the conversation.

"**Ness... you're fucking dumb, Jake likes you but alright lol. Peace." **I didn't even want to write back to that. I put my phone on the charger and started to get ready for bed. When I was done I got underneath my covers and fell to sleep thinking about Jacob.

* * *

I woke up rolled over and looked at my alarm clock, it read 6:40 a.m. I groaned and laid on my back thinking about yesterday. I thought about how Jake acted and how one minute he would flirt with me and the next he'd get all overprotective on me. And why the fuck was Jake telling me to stay away from Luke, he was just being nice. It's not like Jake likes me, hell I know the stories about imprinting and that one day Jacob will meet some girl and their life will be perfect. The End. But then why was I falling for Jake? I'm so confused at the moment and I don't want to talk to Jake today. Then there was a knock on my door. Great time for school I thought sarcastically.

"Come in Aunty Alice" My door opened and Alice popped her head in.

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" she came to sit on my bed.

"Not really Alice."I said hopping out of bed and heading to my bathroom.

"Okay, well the guys are all ready eating breakfast" Alice said in her always to happy voice, I groaned again. Fuck I really didn't want to talk to Jake today.

"And by the way from what I can tell you've grown again, there's clothes in the bathroom for you" she told me and then skipped out the door. I showered and shaved my legs and dressed in light blue denim short shorts and a black singlet that has a big silver bow across the bust. I slipped into my black pumps and went down stairs. When I got down to the kitchen grandpa Carlisle stood in front of me with all the measuring stuff. I sighed, I was use to this, after that I got some eggs and sat next to Seth and Embry. Jake looked at me wired, probably because I always sat with him.

"What?" I asked him with a mouth full of egg.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk" he blurted out then looked at his eggs

"Whatever" I was being a bitch and I knew it but if he was going too acted like an ass at school then I wasn't going to talk to him. I turned to Embry.

"Hey do you mind if I ride with you to school today?" I could almost hear Jacob's mouth popping open in shock, I also heard daddy chuckle.

"Umm, okay Ness that fine." Embry answered a bit unsure.

"Thanks I'll go get my bag" I stood and walk away leaving a gaping mouthed Jacob and five other shocked werewolves'.

I gathered my books and my bag and went to walk back into the kitchen when I heard Jake talking to Seth and Embry.

"_You really pissed her off man"_ Seth told Jacob as he put his book bag over his shoulder

"_I didn't do anything though, I looking out for her."_ Embry shook his head and looked at Jake

"_Look_ _man, I know you were looking out for her but, Ness can look out for herself, she not a little girl anymore"_ and that's what I like about Embry he is one of the werewolf's who never see me as a little girl anymore. I walk in then.

"I'm ready" I smiled at embry he smiled back.

"Then let's go"

We arrived at school just on time, all the way to school I listened to Embry tell me how perfect Brooke was I had to laugh, they hadn't had a conversation yet and Embry head over heels for her. I walk to Chemistry with Seth, Jacob followed burning holes in the back of my head. I sat down in my seat not looking at Jake when Anna and Brooke walked in bickering about some, Anna went to flirt with Seth and Brooke came over to me be for Mr. Mark came in.

"Good morning Ness" Brooke said happily

"Hey" I mumbled back, her smile turn into a frown and looked at me then sighed.

"I'm sensing some pissed off vibes, what's wrong?" when she said 'pissed off' I could feel Jake looked up at me and this didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. Brooke looked at Jacob who was now drawing wolfs on his note book, then looked back at me and raised one of her dark brown eyebrows. I nodded my head, she gave me a small smile like she understood, that one thing I was learning about Brooke she understood a lot of things without telling her all about it. Then Mr. Mark walked in and class started. All the classes were boring because I didn't talk to Jake in any of my classes. By the time Anna and I lined up of lunch I was sick of Jake burning hole in the back of my head.

"Come on" I dragged Anna by the elbow out to the oval. We sat down on the damp grass, it was a nice day in La Push. Me and the guys went to La Push High because I looked too much like my mum and dad to go to Fork High School.

"there you guys are" I turned to see Brooke coming across the oval her was wearing dark blue denim short shorts a red singlet top that had a v-neckline her hair was in natural waves. Brooke sat down next to me and smiled. We ate in silence till Anna look up at me.

"So... do you have "friend sex" with the guys?"

"What!?" I choked on my lunch Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Just to let you know now Ness, Anna likes to talk about sex especially her sex life" Brooke told me as she took a sip of coke.

"Yeah anyway back to my question..." Anna continued "Are you fuck buddies? Or what?"

"Hell No I'm a virgin" I said loudly Brooke smiled.

"Don't worry I'm one to and I have to listen to this sluts crap all the time" I laughed as Anna scowled at Brooke.

"Like last week she was telling me how to give a guy a good blow job, let me say. Eww!" Brooke shuttered and I laughed again.

"Hey those were some good tips, so when you meet a hot guy, aka Embry you'll be ready" Anna wink at Brooke when she said Embry's name. And the rest of lunch Brooke tried to tell Anna that she was just happy being his friend but I knew better but Anna being Anna she didn't listen to Brooke that much, I think she liked the topic to stay on her and I think Brooke was grateful for that.

When lunch was over me and Jake walked to class together in silence he didn't ask me where I was at lunch which was good, I think? We took are seats which were right next to each other. When class started Jake passed me a note. I looked at the paper and then to him. He was wiggling his eyebrows and I let out a low giggle. I looked down and started to read the note. It's so easy to forgive Jake when he was being so cute

**'I'm sooo bored Ness. Lets play tic tac toe'** I smiled at the letter and drew the tic tac toe board. I was happy that we were talking again, we played 4 long games I won three times and Jake one. He was a sore loser for the rest of class, moping and telling me I cheated. Which was impossible because he was watching me the whole time. I just laughed at him. Alpha Jacob Black was not used to losing.

When class finally ended Jacob started talking to me. I pushed my chair and got my bag. When I was done he asked if I was ready and I nodded smiling. School was over and Jacob was going to come over today. So I was excited. Jacob put his arm around my shoulder and my heart went crazy, I tried to stay calm but I couldn't. We were almost to the car when I saw well WE saw Luke walking up to us. I felt Jacob tense up next to me.

"Relax Jake, go wait in the car please" the last thing I wanted was Jake turning into a huge russet wolf because of something Luke says. Jacob hesitated but went into the car any ways. _Good boy._ I thought as I waited Luke to get to me when he did he gave me a long tight huge. I laughed I couldn't hold it in.

" hey Nessie" I wasn't really used to other guys besides my family Jake and the pack calling me Nessie but whatever.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Luke tucked his hands in his pockets and straightened out his posture.

"I was just wondering if you were going to Anna's party?" I forgot about the party until now. I haven't even asked my parents but I knew they would let me go. How can they say no to my first high school party.

"Yea, most likely" I answered. He grinned and there was something in the way he smiled I didn't like. I zipped up my jacket and crossed my arms over my chest tightly. It was freezing outside. I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing. I think Luke noticed to.

"Well umm I will see you later. But before I let you go can I get your number?" he wants my number??? Would Jake be mad if I give it out to him? I know he doesn't like him. Ughh why am I stressing on what Jake would think... He doesn't even like me.

I gave Luke my number and he seemed really happy. Instead of putting my name he put Beautiful. That made me blush. I thought that was sweet. I wish Jacob would do that for me. I need to stop comparing Luke to Jacob.

Luke insisted on opening the car door for me. I told him no twice but he wasn't listening. Before I knew it the passenger side door to Jakes car was open. _Please to be mad Jake, please don't be mad._ I chanted in my head as I slowly walked to the car door. Luke gave me a hug and kissed my hand again then told me he would text me later. I heard Jacob growl but so low only I could hear. When I was in the car and Luke was gone I looked over at Jacob. He looked pissed. I put my hand on his shaking arm. He stopped right away and his frown disappeared.... a little.

"You okay?" I knew he wasn't but I wanted Jake to talk to me.

"Yep" that was all he said. Now I was pissed. He and I both knew he wasn't fucking okay. I took my hand off his arm and slumped into my seat. I just wanted to get home and go to my room. Nothing was said on the way home and that made me even more pissed. When we got home I quickly got out the car before Jacob even turned the car off. I went to the kitchen and my grandma Esme was in there cooking. I gave her a hug and kiss. I washed my hands and made a sandwich. I sat down and watched grandma cook. She is such a good cook.

Couple minutes later Jacob walked in with Seth and Emmett. I could hear Embry on the phone. I guess Seth came here with Embry.

"Hey kiddo" Emmett said and ruffled my hair. I smacked his had away using my vampire strength. I wasn't in the mood for that shit. Thanks to Jacob.

Emmett laughed. "Oooo someone's feisty" I shot him a glare.

"Shut up" I hissed. He laughed again!

"Dam Jacob what you do?" he asked as he sat down  
across from me. Jacob stopped looking threw the fridge and looked at Emmett.

"Me?!" he pointed to himself looking shocked that Emmett would blame him for my attitude.

"Yea you dummy" Emmett was still smiling. Ugh.

"I didn't do anything". Jacob answered. He's such a dumb ass if he really thinks he didn't do anything.

"Well Ness never gets like this with one of us. You're the only one who can piss her off like this, so what did you do?" Emmett had a point and I think Esme agreed because she stopped stirring whatever ever she was stirring and looked at Jacob. She didn't look mad...just... curious.

Jacob froze. Ha good! He seemed speechless, he knew Uncle Emmett was right.

"I don't know what I did." he said. Bullshit he knows he's been acting like a dick telling who I can and can't talk to. Okay that was enough. I was over the top pissed. I seriously couldn't be around this dumb dog right now. I sat up quickly and walked passed Jacob bumping my shoulder into his arm, (I couldn't bump shoulders because he is to damn tall) and put my plate in the sink.

"Where you going Ness?" Jacob asked. Like he even really gave a shit.

"My room Jacob" I hissed back.

"Ohh, why?" ughh he was soo fucking dumb I swear!

"Because I want to be alone right now" I answered. He looked hurt and it hurt me to see him like that but I was really really mad. I walked up to my room and slammed the door. I pulled out my phone as texted Brooke.

**'hey what u doing?' **Two seconds late my phone vibrated.

" That was fast" I mumbled. I looked at my phone and instead of there being a text from Brooke it  
was from Luke.

**' hey beautiful'** i'm go to be honest I kind of liked it when Luke called me that but in the back of my mind it felt wrong like it was meant to be someone else calling me thing like "babe" and "beautiful." I  
hit reply anyway.

**'hey, what's up?**' he texted back quickly.

**'nothing just thinking about you.'** Oh shit what do I say to that? Really I am too? I can't say that because that's a lie, the only guy I think about is Jake. So I just settled on **'really... Cool.'** that's a good reply. Right?

**'Yeah, so do you have a date to Anna's party?' **I wish. I wish Jake was my date. But he wasn't even going. He said he been to a lot of high school parties before and he didn't really like them that much. How lame is that?

**'No, I'm going solo. Which is good for me.'** I didn't want Luke asking me. I really didn't want to lead him on.

**'Oh alright, well I plan on dancing with you so be ready.**' before I could reply o got a text from Brooke. I opened it instead of texting Luke back.  
**  
'I'm talking to Embry. He asked me to go with him to Anna's party! How fucking cool is that?' **I was happy but kind of jealous. I wanted what she had and that was an imprint. I wanted Jake to imprint on me. But that was impossible. And why were so many people talking about the party already, it isn't for a whole.

**'that's very very cool, so you two are getting closer huh?'**I smiled and texted back.

'yes! We were texting all day today in class! He is fucking perfect Ness'

'Lol you two are perfect for each other. But I gotta do my homework.  
See you later'

' okay bye'

I decided not to text Luke back. I didn't know what to say. And I didn't feel like thinking about it either. So I went to my desk in my room and started my homework. I finished quickly. It was easy. I put all my work away and went to my dresser to change into my pj's. It was getting dark and I was hungry. I threw on some girl boxer shorts and a black tank top. When I was done changing I put my hair into a messy bun.

I walked down stairs and heard the whole pack talking. I walked into the dining room and saw Seth, Embry, Collin and Brady, Jacob was missing. That made me sad and Paul and Leah but I could care less about Paul but Leah is one of my favouite people she's olny nice to me tho. I sat down next to Brady.

"hey Ness" they all said.

"Hey guys" I said back. Grandma Esme came out the kitchen and announced that the food was ready. All the guys got excited and stood up.

"No, no, no you boys need to wait." they all groaned and said "eww" and "eww man."

"Nessie gets the first plate, come on Nessie" I smiled and stood up. I walked slowly to the kitchen on purpose because I knew they would rush me and get all moody.

"Ness, hurry up man" Seth said.

"What's your problem woman? I'm hungry" Collin said sternly.

"I'm going to tell Jake" I rolled my eyes at Embry for saying that. He just laughed.

"Wow that's fucked up… Real fucked up." Brady said shaking his head from side to side. I laughed once I was in the kitchen. I loved messing with them.

I got my food. Tonight was Italian food night so there was homemade pizza, lasagna spaghetti and garlic bread. I loved Italian food and I ate a lot since I didn't really like to hunt. I sucked at hunting and Jake always laughed at me. I filled my plate up with lasagna a slice of pizza and some garlic bread. I walked to the dining-room and when the guys saw me they jumped up from their seats and rushed to the table. Wow. They act like they haven't eaten in ages.

"The way there thinking you might think they haven't ate in ages" my dad  
laughed as he walked towards me holding my mum's hand.

"Hey dad, hey mom" I said when I swallowed my mouthful of lasagna.

"Hey sweetie" my dad kissed me on the cheek.

"hi baby how are you?" my mum asked as she hugged me.

"Im fine" I answered and I wasn't lieing, I was starting to feel better. Thanks to grandmas food. My mum and dad left me alone when the guys started to come back in. I liked eating with the pack, it's fun, and there all funny, but I will admit that I missed Jake. When I was done I went and got something to drink. I was about to wash my dish but grandma told me not to worry about it and she didn't need to tell me twice.I sat at the table with the guys for a little while talking and laughing. It was about 8 pm and I was getting sleepy and the boys and Leah were starting to leave Seth and Embry were staying because the family are going hunting and they don't like leaving me home alone. I said my goodbyes and goodnight and went up to my room. I went to my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked to my bed and went under my covers. I fell asleep quickly, thinking of Jacob.

2 hours later........

"Aw fuck" I shot up from my bed. Who the fuck was that?

I relaxed when I smelled and saw a very tall dark figure making his says across my room from my window. I rubbed my eyes.

"Jake?"

"Yeah" he whispered.

Oh my God! Jacob was sneaking in my room. I had to be dreaming. I pinched myself to make sure. Nope not dreaming. So why is he sneaking into my room? Is he okay.  
Fuck I'm panicking.

"Is everything okay?" I asked I saw him step over some stuff and then he was at the foot of my bed. He sat down and then laid back. He smelled so good. And he looked so sexy in his white t shirt and basketball shorts. I am very thankful for my good night vision eyes.

"No, ugh.... Nessie." he sat up and sat next to me, looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry for being an asshole lately, I'm just.... Fuck I don't know... I'm just really sorry for making you cry" he finished off taking my hands in his and kissing my knuckles softly.

_Oh fuck. Calm down Nessie. Kissing your hand doesn't mean anything to him. _

"Its okay Jake" I said squeezing his hand softly. I saw his bright smile in the pitch black room. He had the sexiest bright white teeth I have ever seen. I yawned and so did he. We both laughed softly. Jake stood up. Where was he going? Please stay.

"Well I'm going to get going so you can get your sleep, I just wanted to apologize." he started to walk away towards my window. "Jake. No. Can you stay? Just until I'm asleep." I saw a little smile on his face, and I smiled as he walked back over to me. I lay back down under the covers and Jake lay down next to me on top of the covers. That disappointed me a little. Jake fell asleep first. He was on his belly snoring softly. His snores put me to sleep quickly.

I woke up a little while later, feeling a little hot. I realize I was hot because I was wrapped in Jakes arms. I wanted to squeal like a little girl but I didn't I stayed calm and took some covers off me and  
cuddled in to Jake a little more. He was so warm and comfortable. I fell back asleep in a matter of seconds feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

emily::: there is chater 3 hopeyou like it Please REVIEW...hugs and kisses em xoxo

ExXxJ::: remember 10 reviews !:]] me and em worked hard on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N::: hey all here is chappie four be sure you review to get pink stars * and a jacob kiss X**

**Beta aka ExXxJ::: hola P.Y.T's [[pretty young thangs]] how r you doing today? I hope well :) well ne who here's chappie 4 please review. Or I'm i will have Paul beat ur ass! Muahahahhaha lol.**

**and yes i know it sucks but i do not own anything but my characters like Brooke, Anna, Luke, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

The sun was coming threw my window when I woke, feeling very hot. Sometime last night I had kicked all the covers off and taking my tank top off leaving me in my bra and boxer shorts. Now why am I so hot? Then I looked at the russet hand wrapped around my bare waist and remembered. Jake sneaking into my room, telling me he was sorry for being a jerk, kissing my knuckles and falling asleep. I looked at his hand again and my stomach twisted in a very good way. I rolled over to see that Jacob had also lost his t-shirt at some point in time last night. I have seen Jacobs bare chest before but somehow it meant a lot more now.

"Hey Nessie its time to wake...What the hell" Seth entered my room. Dammit don't people know how to knock? I quickly scampered to cover myself as I was only in a bra. Jakes eyes snapped open as he realized where he was, he blushed. He smiled at me before rolling over to face Seth.

"Hey Seth" Jake said. How the hell could he be so calm? Let's look from Seth's point of view. Right now two of his best friends are semi naked in bed together. Yeah not good. Seth just gawked at us, it was so embarrassing.

"Well... umm I'm going to go and take a shower." I said trying to escape the awkwardness. I ran into the bathroom still keeping my sheet wrapped around me. Once I was safely locked in my bathroom I turned the shower on but instead of getting in I pressed my ear to the door and listened to Seth and Jacob talk.

_"And what the fuck was that?!" yelled Seth. I could imagine his face all red and angry.  
_  
_"Chill Seth nothing happened, I just came to say sorry to her last night and fell asleep." Jacob assured_

"Oh... well ok then." What the hell did Seth thing we were doing? Oh my god he... he thought we were having SEX?! Jake doesn't even like me that way, surely Seth knows that?

I had my shower still feeling embarrassed about the whole Seth thing. It was raining again today so I put on my gray skinny leg jeans, my bright purple coat and black high heel boots. When I was ready I went down to the kitchen. I was surprised when I saw Leah in the kitchen cooking.

"Leah!" I ran up and gave her a hug, I was a bit guilty that I didn't spend any time with her last night.

"Hey Ness you're in a good mood." she eyed me then looked at Jacob and raised an eyebrow. Ok so Leah is the only werewolf who knows about my crush on Jacob. I elbowed her and she laughed, handing me some toast.

"Oh and by the way..." Leah whispered "Please don't let my brother catch you and Jacob in bed together again." I blushed, of course Leah would know. I hope Seth and Leah both keep their mouths and minds shut.

When we all finished breakfast we all drove to school. Me in Jacobs car.

When Jacob pulled out of my driveway. I was nervous and my heartbeat started to pick up. I haven't talked to him since I ran off to the bathroom. I was relieved when Jacob spoke first.

"How you sleep?" Jacob asked taking his eyes off the road for a second to look over at me smiling widely. Damn why does he to be so fucking good looking, with those perfect white teeth.

"Good, I was very warm." I winked, trying to be somewhat sexy I guess.

"Hummm so that's why your clothes were off. Am I to hot for you Nessie?"

"No!" I blurted out a little to loud. I felt the blood and heat rush up to my cheeks. I looked out the window and so he couldn't see my blush. We were already pulling into the schools parking lot. Thank God!

I looked over at Jacob and he was looking straight ahead with a sexy small smile on his lips. Oh those lips I wanted to kiss those lips so fucking bad!..._shit Ness snap out of it_.

Jacob parked and we got out the car. He walked over to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. He looked down at me and asked

"Are you ready to go to class and get your learn on?" I laughed at Jacobs silliness.

"Yes, even though I'm not going to learn anything new since my family taught me more than these teachers know." Jacob laughed and agreed.

We walked to our first period class and took our seats. We still had five minutes till the bell rang.

"I slept good to last night Ness. Your pretty warm too." Jacob said looking down at his notebook. My body was filled with joy after he said that. "Did it bother you.. Or make you feel...uncomfortable when I wrapped my arms around you?"

How could he think that I was on fucking cloud nine when I woke up, well until dumb ass Seth came in and ruined it all. But we all know I wasn't about to tell Jacob that. So I just said

"I wasn't bothered or uncomfortable, I was relaxed and very comfortable." that was good right? He smiled and gave my hand a soft squeeze leaving my hand feeling all tingly.

The bell rang and class started. Today we had to work with a partner and so me and Jake paired up. Class finished quickly and so did the others.

Lunch came around I sat down in the middle of Jake and Brooke. We all were talking and laughing when Brooke turned to me.

"Hey can I talk to you privately for a minute?" she said lowly. But i knew all the guys heard. I saw Embry from the corner of my eye. He looked kinda freaked out.

"Yep lets go." I took her hand as we walked outside.

"So... what's up?" I asked her. A evil smile spread across her face. Oh shit.

"I was thinking we need girl time and since it's Friday I thought.. sleepover!" Brooke squealed. I thought about that from what I've seen in movies and read in books, sleepovers are where you eat fatty foods and talk about boys and also share secretes with one another. So I couldn't have a sleepover at my house full of super hearing vampires and a mind reading dad.

"Well I can't have it at my house cause I live with all my dads side of the family and we wouldn't get any privacy." It was true in a way. Brooke frowned her forehead crinkled as she thought.

"Well..." she said " we can't do it at my house mums got friends over." I thought about where we could go just as then it clicked. I knew the Packs patrol schedule by heart and tonight is Jacobs day to patrol with Embry and Quil and when Jake's out all night Billy goes to Charlies, so that means... I grinned.

"What?" Brooke asked as she looked at me.

"I know where we can go. Tell your mum I'll pick you up at six." She smiled back as if she could tell we were going to do something naughty.

Soon I was in the car with Jacob on the way home thinking about how to get past dad and get to Brookes.

"So what was up with Brooke at lunch." He asked to casually I looked at him and sighed.

"If Embry is paying you, which he is, to find out about Brooke... soooo, I'm not going to tell you 'what was up with Brooke.'" he looked at me and frowned.

"Sometimes you know me to well, it's kind of freaky." I laughed as he pulled into the drive way. We both got out of the car and walked in. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were playing Xbox, Jake looked at them and then gave me the puppy eyes look.

"Go on I've got to talk to mum anyway." Jake smiled and pick me up in a big Jacob bear hug. I loved the feeling of our body's pressed up agents each other, I could feel all his muscles though his t-shirt and Jakes body heat. Like last night my stomach tighten and I felt dampness in between my legs. _Fuck Nessie stop thinking like that he's your best friend._

"Thanks Nessie you're the best" I felt guiltily for thinking about Jake that way as I watched him walk off to play Xbox. I walked into the kitchen to see mum at the table reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time.

"Hey mum where's dad?" Mum looks up from her book and smiled, her eyes soft.

"He has gone to help Carlisle at the hospital." well shit, this is my lucky day. In my head I was jumping up and down with joy. With dad not home it would be much easier to lie, now that I thought about it this was going to be my first time lying, my first time doing something bad. Well all I could say was stuff like lying and sneaking out were what teenagers do, so in defense if I get caught then I'll say that I was just being a normal teenager but somehow I don't think it would help me from being grounded. I smiled at mum.

"So my friend Brooke has asked me to come over for a sleepover at her place tonight. I was hoping I could go?" mum smiled brightly. Yes she believes me.

"Of course sweetie, just go hunting before you go."

"Thank you mum I love you so much" I hugged her, she chuckled and wrapped her ice cold arms around me. So now I was in my room packing for my first sleepover, I packed one of my good night gowns it is a nice peach color, I grabbed some pillows and my pink sleeping bag and then snuck past Jacob and my Uncles to put all the stuff in my BMW. I was heading back inside to tell mum I was going hunting when Alice and Rose stood in the door way.

"I told Bella that we are going hunting" I smiled at my two Aunts. So off we went I took down two elk while Rose and Alice had a lot more to drink then me. By the time we got home Jacob had already left for patrol, so I said good bye to mum and left to pick up Brooke.

When I got to Brooke's house she was waiting on the front steeps a blue denim duffel bag, she jumped in the car with a grin across her face. We talk about school and other things. I parked donw the road from Jake's just to be safe.

"So where are we?" Brooke asked as she cared her bag to the front door.

"Jake's house"

"And how do you get a key to Jacob's house?"

"He doesn't lock the door" I said as we walked in, Brooke just laugh. We had decided to turn Jacob's living room into a slumber party for two. Brooke laid out our sleeping bags and lots of pink and purple pillows, she had also brought her iPod dock so we dacned around the room singing Tik Tok by Kesha. All in all we were having the best time. As the song came to a end Brooke had that evil smile on her face as she pulled a bottle of what looked to be vanilla vodka, and two shot glasses out of her bag. So seven shots later and we were drunk

"Okay Ness I'm gonna be fuckin honest with you and you bettterrrr not say shiznet to no one or I will beat your damn ass." Brooke said lying down on the floor looking up at the ceiling, I was laying down next to her doing the same. Brooke and I were both drunk and they have been dancing and singing around the house like two crazy girls.

"Ooo Im soo scared." I said trying to actually sound scared. We both laughed. "Brooke, I wouldn't tell annnybody your seeecrets, I'm not a fucked up person."

"I like Embry" Brooke said it like she never told me before. I laughed and then she started to laugh.

" I know u like him you dummy!"

"ohhhh yeaaaa! Ha, I forgot I told you."

The song changed to Sexy Bitch by David Guetta. This was one of my favorite songs. I hopped up onto my feet and grabbed Brooke by her hand and pulled her up and we started dancing.

"I would Fuck Embry if he let me right now." Brooke yelled over the music. I was to drunk to be shocked by what she said, all I did was agree, but with Jacob.

"I would fuck Jacob if he was here and if he let me." I yelled back over the music.

"Ha were some freaky bitches." Brooke laughed.

"I knoow!!!" I agreed. The song ended and Brooke threw herself on the couch and so did I.

"Brooke, am I a sexy bitch?" I asked.

"You're a sexy bitch." Brooke answerd.

"Thanks you are too and I think Embry thinks the same."

"Good because I think he's a sexy bitch too. I think Jacob thinks you're a sexy bitch too, because if he didn't he would be a dumb bitch." Brooke said. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I need another shot, care to join me darling?" Brooke asked holding out her hand for me to take.

"It would be my pleasure." I said as I took Brookes hand and we walked over to the table where the almost empty vodka bottle was sitting.

"Dammit Ness you drunk it all!!" Brooke whined.

"No hunny you did." I said pointing her finger at Brooke. we laughed again and took another shot. Right when we slammed there shot glasses I felt the air shift outside that ment one thing someone was phasing. _Shit!_ I grabbed Brooke and the bottle turn the iPod dock off and hid behind the couch

"What you doing Ness?" Brooke slured

"SHH! Jakes coming" she shut up then. The front door opened we both froze I pecked out from the couch. Jacob walk strait past the living room into the kitchen Embry followed. Behind Embry Seth and Quil and they walk into the living room and stared. I don't know whether it was the pink sleeping bags or the fluffy pillows or the nail polish and boxes of chocolate or just all of it together plus the scent of alcohol.

"So do you think Jake has gone gay on us?" Quil asked Seth. Hearing that I giggled witch made Brooke giggle and then we burst out laughing falling out from behind the couch. And that's when Jake and Embry walked in.

" Oh shit" I whispered .

"Yeah, oh shit but dam look at Embry's Body" Brooke whispered back. Jake, Embry, Quil and Seth were all half naked in just low rising shorts.

"mmmmhum" was all I could say. Jacob did look really sexy.

I grabbed the Vodka bottle and held it behind my back. Brooke grabbed the shot glasses and hid them behind her back.

"Hi Embry -hicup- what you been up to?" Brooke said trying to ease the tension in the house.

"Working, what are you doing Brooke?" Embry asked

"Hey Jake, what you doing here?" I asked.

"This IS my house." Jake said and kept walking towards me. "What you doing Ness?" he asked, eyeing me. Quil and Seth made their selves comfortable on the couch with big grins on their faces. _Bitches._

I gulped and smiled. "ohhh ummm justt -hicup- you know the usual." I gripped the bottle tighter as Jacobs eyes focused on me more. _Fuck Fuck Fuck._

"So what's behind your back?" Jake asked. I was trying to keep ny eyes on his but it was hard, I ended up looking down at Jacobs chest for a couple of seconds. _Mmmm I will tell you if you let me lick your sexy abs._ I thought. I knew she couldn't say that though even if I am drunk.

"Ummmmm, water." _yess good one Ness._

"Really, well I'm really thirsty can I have some?"

"Yea and can we use the cups Brooke has behind her back." Embry said eyeing Brooke. He was clearly very disappointed.

_Shit shit shit._ "yeaa, there's, no more."

"And these cups are dirty." Brooke said quickly.

"Really?" Embry and Jacob both said at the same time. Their eyebrows were scrunched together. I knew they knew it wasn't water, and that the cups weren't exactly cups but shot glasses and I also knew they could smell the alcohol on them even if they didn't have the bottle and shot glasses behind them right now.

Brooke hiccupped and we all looked at her. She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh, and so did she. But Jacob and Embry didn't think nothing was funny.

"Enough with the bullshit! You two are fucking drunk!" Embry yelled. I saw Brooke flinch but she composed herself quickly, she wasn't the one to let people she her as a weak person. Jacobs eyes were locked on me, and his eyebrows were scrunched together in an angry glare. "What the fuck Ness?! How could you get dunk?"

_Oh shit._ "Umm -hiccup- I don't know, I just did okay."

He laughed a very FAKE laugh, which annoyed the hell out of me. "you don't know? You just did? Ha! Are you fucking stupid?" Jake was now standing inches away from me, I could feel the heat coming off of him. I was frozen, I couldn't talk or do anything. "Give me the bottle Renesmee." fuck he's really mad, he never calls me by Renesmee.

"And you give me the glasses." Embry commanded Brooke, holding out his hand. She put the two glasses in his hand.

I still didn't move, I couldn't." Renesmee Carlie Cullen give me the damn bottle."

I slowly handed the bottle to him and he took it looking at it. His eyes widened at the empty bottle and so did Embrys. "You fucking drank it all? Since when do you fucking drink?!" Jacob was now yelling at me.

"Since fucking now Jacob! And stop fucking yelling, why are you so mad anyways you don't even care about me!" I yelled at him, getting in his face. He didn't move an inch and his eyes never left mine. I don't know why I said he doesn't care about me because I know he does, just not the way I want him to.

"Renesmee you know I care about your ass! I love you! Your family!" awww fuckkkk I did not want to hear that. It made me sick to my stomach. Seriously Jake, as family?

"Whatever Jake." I said, that was all I could say. I looked down at the floor, I couldn't look at Jake, it hurt to look at him knowing he would never love me like how I love him.

"Ness look at me." Jacob asked. I kept my head down.

He let out a loud sigh. I than felt his finger under my chin, making me lift my head up. I was now looking into his eyes again.

"Don't fucking drink again Nessie." he said in his Alpha tone. As if he was my Alpha I had no choice but to nod and listen.

"Alright" he said and walked outside to throw the bottle away. Brooke was looking up at Embry.

"Don't ever drink again Brooke" Embry said. It was like Embry was the Alpha of Brooke. She couldn't say no to him.

"Okay." Brooke nodded. He sighed and gave her a long hug. Jake came back in and hugged me and kissing the top of my head. He let go of me and walked to his room, Embry followed. Seth and Quil stood up wearing big smiles on there faces.

"I'm gonna go home Jake, see you later." Seth yelled.

"Yea me too" said Quil

They walked out and busted out into laughter.

Nessie and Brooke sighed and sat down on floor against the couch.

"Embry hates me" Brooke said, looking so sad. "No, he's just disappointed, he can never hate you."I told her. She didn't say anything back.

I was thirsty so I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water for me and Brooke. We drank them slowly. We passed out minutes later sprawled out on the floor like the two drunks we were.

I woke up in the morning with the sun all up in my fuckin face and my head pounding. I tried to open my eyes but it wasn't happening with the sun being a bitch. I heard Brooke grumble something about it being bright and something about a hammer. I slowly got up and unsteadily walked to the window to cover it with the blinds. Once that was done the room was dark. "Thank you Jesus." Brooke mumbled into her pillow again. I than realized we were in Jakes room and we were sleeping in Jakes bed. I walked back to the bed and laid down. My head was killing me. I put my face into the pillow and inhaled Jakes forest sent. It made me feel a little better and it definitely helped me go back to sleep.

**

* * *

****A/N::: REVIEW OR ELSE lol hope you liked it thanx erin your awesome and till next time mwa xxx Emmi **

**ExXxJ::: Review Review Review, thats the least you can do :]] p.s Emmy Em Em Rocks! Lmao and soo do the peeps who review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N::: hey my readers here is chap 5 as i wanted to update before i go back to school next week since i will not have much time to write when im at school chappie 6 will be late so bear with us ok also this chapter was done by Erin my lovely beta so claps, hugs and kisses for her :) so enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! :D**

**[ExXxJ]..aka. Beta:::yo! Hears chapter 5. I hope you enjoy.**

**I dont own anything but my charcters **

* * *

**Chapter five**

I woke up in the morning with the sun all up in my fucking face and my head pounding. I tried to open my eyes but it just wasn't happening with the sun being a bitch and all. I heard Brooke grumble something about it being bright and something about a hammer. I slowly got up and unsteadily walked to the window to cover it with the blinds. Once that was done the room was dark. "Thank you Jesus." Brooke mumbled into her pillow again. I than realized we were in Jakes room and we were sleeping in Jakes bed. I walked back to the bed and lay down. My head was killing me. I put my face into the pillow and inhaled Jakes forest sent. It made me feel a little better and it definitely helped me go back to sleep.

"Ness wake up. Where are we?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at Brooke

"Where in Jacob's room."

"Ok I am not going to think about that." She said as she rolled onto her back.

"Were screwed, aren't we." It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Yep." Then there was a knock on the door and Jake's voice flowed through the bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" I kick the covers off and roll over to face the door.

"Yeah Jake-"

"Wait no don't come in" Brooke said in a hurry

"What?" I hissed at Brooke my head hurt and I wanted food.

"Umm…" she looked like she was holding in a giggle. "Your boob is hanging out of your top" I looked down to see my peach v-neck night gown and slipped and I was now showing my full left breast to  
Brooke.

"Shit!" I squeaked as I fixed my night gown. I was so embarrass knowing that Jacob could hear every word Brooke and I were saying. My cheeks flushed red as I thanked Brooke.

"No problem that what best friends are for." We grinned at each other. Wow best friends I liked that.

"And since we're best friends…" Brooke started "can I tell you your hair looks like crap." We laugh and hug each other

"Ok now you can come in Jake" I called out Jake walked in with a big smile on his face.

"What the fuck you smiling about?" Brooke asked with her eyebrow archer and her arms  
crossed.

"Nothing, So it almost 12 so it's time to get up." Jake said walking to the window and opened the blinds. Me and Brooke both said a couple profanities and went under the covers.

"You guys gotta be kidding me." Jacob laughed.

"Jacob we have hangovers! Can you please stop this! Please!" I pleaded under the covers. I heard Jacob chuckle and then a new laugh came into the room.

Embry.

Brooke tensed and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and mouthed _'shit'_. She looked terrified. She started trying to fix her hair. I tried to help her but being under the covers was really helping. Then the covers were pulled off of us quickly. We both froze my, hands still on her hair. Embry and Jacob were standing at the foot of the bed with shocked expressions on their face. But I could see a little grin on both of their faces mostly Embry's. I looked over to Brooke and I noticed her night gown was not covering her lower half so you could see her panties. Brooke looked over at me and I realized my night gown was the same. At the same time we gasped and slid our dresses down.

The room was at and awkward silence that lasted to long. Then Brooke ended it. She clamped her hands together and said "ohhhhkayyy, well that was awkward." I held in my laugh. Damn I love this girl.

"Yeaa I'm hungry." I said after. Brooke nodded to that and I knew Jacob and Embry were hungry too they stayed hungry.

The guys left the room so Brooke and I could change and freshen up. I picked out light blue jeans and an over sized grey singlet. Brooke chose black jeans a t-shirt that says "I'm not short I'm fun size!"It was so Brooke. Once we were dressed and our hair was fixed we went out to the living room which was packed. I should have expected that. Quil, Paul, Seth, Embry, Jacob and Jared were all in the living room watching ESPN. Embry and Jake were the first to notice us. Embry gave Brooke a big smile that I swear to you, I have never seen till today. Jacob just gave me a simple smile which I gave back. Brooke and I went to the kitchen and Jake and Embry followed. There was a stack of French toast and some bacon and eggs.

"We've already ate to you can have as much as you want." Jacob told us.

"Is there anything to drink? I'm really thirsty." Brooke asked.

"Yea yea. There's water, orange juice, apple juice and sprite." Embry told her.

"Orange juice please." Brooke said and smiled. I asked Embry to pour me a cup too. We both started to eat. We ate a lot and I felt my hangover go away. Just a little. The sunlight in the room was kind of bothering me, I could tell it was bothering Brooke too. She had her elbow on the table and her hand by her left eye trying to block out the sunlight. Embry noticed and quickly closed the blinds. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "They've got hangovers." he defended.

When we finished our food Brooke needed to get to home. Embry was quick to offer her a ride and of course she didn't say no. I gave her a hug and said bye and all the guys yelled their goodbyes to her. Right when she was about to leave Leah walked in. When she saw me she smiled. She was wearing a pair of denim short shorts and a white singlet with black flip flops. The guys always used to whistle at her and make perverted dumb comments but sometimes they were funny but now all the guys in the pack (besides Seth but that's her brother) imprinted and don't see any other girl pretty much. Embry even had a goal; it was to hook up with Leah. He was determined to fuck her. She said that was never going to happen. Embry tried blocking it from her when they were phased but that didn't work out well. A fantasy of him fucking Leah doggy style accidently slipped one day when they were on patrol together. Let's just say that didn't end well.. Meaning Embry got a chunk out of his leg. Ouch.

Leah walked over to the table where I was sitting. She was so beautiful like a Native American Goddess! She had a body of a soccer player or volleyball player. Her silky black hair was cut short  
reaching her chin. Sometimes I wonder why she's single. I hope she is over the whole Sam crap. I just think she needs to fucking imprint already

"Hey Ness." Leah said snapping me out of my thoughts. She sat down  
across from me taking the seat where Brooke was sitting.

"Hey." I said closing my eyes slowly. My headache was coming back. Dammit.

When I opened my eyes she was looking at me with an eyebrow arched.

"You alright?" She asked while taking a bite of French toast.

"Yeaaa, just a little headache." I didn't really want to tell her the whole thing about me and Brooke braking into Jakes house and getting shit faced drunk, than on top of that, getting caught by Embry, Jake, Seth and Quil. Nope I don't think so.

Then dumb ass Quil yelled, "She's hungover. Her and her little friend **BROKE** into Jakes house and then got drunk! Oh my god and **THAN **they tried to hide the huge bottle of Vodka and shot glasses...from.. **WEREWOLVES**!!" Of course he couldn't keep his mouth shut. You can always count on Quil to run his mouth like a fucking middle school gossip chick.

Leah's eyes froze on me... _Oh damn_.... And then she smiled and nodded...like in an approving kind of way...._hummm I think I take back the 'oh damn' thought_.

"Good girl gone bad, I like it." She beamed. I was about to say something but Jacob got up from the couch and rushed to me and Leah and was standing by the table in 2 seconds. He  
had his arms crossed over his chest. His arms looking strong big sexy..._ Gosh Darn it! Stop Ness!_

"Don't corrupt Nessie, you're not suppose to encourage that shit she's -" Jake couldn't finish because Leah cut him off by groaning really loud. And rolling her eyes.

"Jaaaaake, seriously, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm just playing." she said looking at him.

" I don't wear panties! And you better be playing." He spat. And stormed off back to the couch.

Leah looked at me and mouthed _'I'm not playing_.' I held back a laugh. Leah is crazy.

"Sooo how's school? Any cute guys?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. I felt my cheeks get hot, and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Spill it." she commanded excitedly.

I looked around and I realized I couldn't tell her about Luke in front of all these damn wolves. I tilted my head toward Jacob's room and mouthed _'Jacob's room_.' she nodded and we got up walking to her room.

Leah closed the door and we sat on the bed across from each other.

"Okay, so who's the guy?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay there's this guy named Luke and he's been...flirting, with me since school started and he seems really nice and he's cute and all but I don't know sometimes when we talk or when he kisses my hand-"

"Wait! He kissed your hand!?" Leah interrupted her eyes were wide and you could tell she was holding back her laugh.

"Ummm... Yeaaa." I said slowly. Is it normal that Luke kissed my hand?

"Awww your doing well if you already have dudes kissing your hands" she laughed. "I'm so proud of you Ness, but continue."

"Okayy, well every time I get close to Luke and he starts flirting with me, I feel like its wrong and than Jake pops into my mind. I don't know why, probably because he hates it when me and Luke talk and is always telling me not to talk to him and shit like that."

"Hummm okay, so do you want to get close to this Luke guy?" Leah asked.

Do I really want to? He is pretty cute, and it's obvious he likes me. But it doesn't feel.....right. I let out a deep sigh and looked at Leah, she was watching me and you could tell she was impatiently  
waiting for my answer.

"I do, sometimes but it doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm supposed to be with someone else." _And that someone else is very sexy Jacob Black._

"Okkay and you feel that someone else is Jake, right?" _Gosh she knows me too well sometimes._

I nodded and said "Yeah but I can't be with him, 1. Because he doesn't like me like that and 2. He could imprint and I don't think I'm strong enough to go through that." I felt a lump in my throat but I fought the tears.

Leah let out a frustrated sigh and stood up pulling me up with her and giving me a tight warm hug.

"I'm sorry you're going through this Ness but I promise it won't be like this for very long. And I will make sure to block this whole convo we just had from the guys when I phase okay." She pulled back from the hug and looked me in the eyes and gave me a soft smile that I'm pretty sure no one has ever seen besides her mom.

"Thanks for being here for me Leah." I said softly.

"No problem." she than clapped her hands together one time. "Now come on, the guys are leaving and Jake wants to take you home." We left the room and I got all my things taking them to the car. I  
really didn't want to go home because I didn't want my dad to be all in my head and find out what happened last night. I said bye to Leah and the guys and got in the car.

"So what you and Leah talk about?" Jake asked as he started the car. He must be crazy if he thinks I'm going to tell him.

"Girl stuff, nothing that you would care about." I said simply.

"Sure, sure" he mumbled. After a couple minutes of silence I decided to talk.

"Jake?"

"Ness."

"Can I go back to your house please? I really don't want my dad to hear my thoughts." I was now looking at him. He looked so damn sexy when he was thinking. His face in a concentrated frown. Ugh so cute!

Finally he answered. "Yeaaa sure if they let you."

We pulled up to the main house. And I immediately started singing 'That's Not My Name' by The Tings Tings, in my head.

When I walked in I saw Emmett yelling TV. Than Jake rushed over to him and was grinning big, showing all his white teeth.

"Yes there winning!!!" Jake said excitedly. I saw Emmett glare at Jake.

"Shut the hell up Jake!" Emmett yelled. I laughed at them and walked over to the kitchen where my mom was. She was looking threw some magazine.

"Hey mum."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi sweetie, did you have fun?" she asked

"Yeaa, where's dad." I asked looking around for him. "Oh, he's out at the hospital with Carlisle again but he'll be home soon." she said.

Again yes! Today is my lucky day. "Umm mom, I was wondering if I could go stay at Jakes tonight."

She studied me for s second before she answered. "Okay, call me if you need me and be good."

I thanked her and kissed her on the cheek and took off to get Jacob so we could leave before my dad got back.

When we got back to Jakes we ate and watched the rest of the game he was watching at my house with Uncle Emmett. And surprisingly I got into the game to. I was jumping and yelling at the TV with Jake. Me  
and Jake were going for the same team. And when they won me and Jake jumped up off the couch and cheered than doing a chest bump, that slightly hurt my boobs.

When we calmed down we went into Jakes room to just relax. We were sitting on Jakes bed talking when I felt wetness in between my legs and I knew it wasn't the good wetness I got when I thought of  
Jake.

"Umm I'm just going to the bathroom" I said. Jake nodded and I hopped down from the bed and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I pulled down my jeans and panties to see blood. _Oh shit I must be dying._ Then I screamed.

What the fuck is happening to me? I started panicking.

"Nessie!" Jake yelled banging on the door. "Are you okay? Let me in."

"No!" I yelled. "Don't, just..hold on okay." I was trying to calm myself down.

I looked down at my panties and there wasn't a lot of blood. But enough. _Fuck what's wrong with me?_

I quickly took my underwear off and put them in the sink. I rinsed them out and when I was done the blood was gone. Hopefully Jake would let me put these in the washer and dryer. I got a whole bunch of toilet paper and put it in my jeans in the crotch area. Just in case I bleed again. "Ness, I'm bout to brake this damn door down!" _SHIT!_

I quickly pulled my jeans up and ringed out my underwear and balled them up in my hand. I took a deep breath and opened the door and there was Jake, with his had up about to knock again. He looked so scared. Why was he scared?

"Hey." I said a little breathlessly.

He looked at me and then frowned. "What the hell did you do in there? Why did you scream? Are you okay?" he was now panicking. Then he started sniffing. Oh shit, I should have known he would smell the blood.

"Ness? Are you bleeding?" he asked, his heartbeat picking up and his voice getting high pitched. I could tell he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Yes." I answered calmly, which surprised me since I was freaking out too.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Where Nessie?"

_Man this is so weird._

"Ummm... Down there?" I said shyly. He looked down, his eyebrows scrunched together. "What? wher-...ohhhh...down _there._"I nodded and I could see a light red blush on his russet colored cheeks.

"Can I wash my panties?" I asked. I could feel myself blushing. He nodded and grabbed the basket full of his dirty laundry.

"Well I will add these with them because we can't just wash those by themselves." He had a point. We walked to the washer and dryer down the hall. He threw all his clothes in and then backed up so I could put my underwear in. When that was done we went back to his room. I sat on the bed feeling very uncomfortable from the tissue in my pants. Jake went to the bathroom and came out with a pink plastic square. _What the hell is that?_

"Here, Rachel left them here last time she was here. I was scared to touch them...but drastic times calls for drastic measures." he said with a small smile.

"What is this?" I asked as I took the pink square out his hand.

"A..a pad, for when a girl starts her" he paused and took a deep breath and whispered "her, period."

I felt my eyes get huge in realization. I've only heard a little bit of information on periods and that was when I was in the girls bathroom going pee and I over heard a girl complaining about cramps and her period.

I thanked Jacob and rushed to the bathroom. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe this had to happen now! I wanted to go home, I wanted mum, I wanted the floor to open up and eat me. I know I'm having my period but I didn't really know what that meant. Of course I knew it meant you bleed but other than that I had no glue on what was happening to me.

"Umm… you know about ummm... periods right?" Jake said nervously. I couldn't believe I was going to talk to him about this. I shook my head to say no.

"Well Ness, your period isn't a bad thing…" I gave him a wired look. He was actually going to talk to me about this. I would of thought he send me home and let me talk to mum about it. He took a deep breath and continued

"It means you will bleed once a month. I don't know how long for because your half vampire and all. It also means you'll have mood swings and umm well when become…" he took a deep breath trying to find the right words. "When you become sexually active with a guy you need to use protection." he sighed. Oh my god he was talking about how I could get pregnant. What the fuck, I'm half vampire I don't think I'm meant to have a baby. _A baby_. If I were to have a baby I would want it to be Jacob's baby. I could see it in my head, a baby girl who had Jacobs dark eyes and russet skin and thick black hair.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked snapping me out my dream.

"Yep, I'm fine_." just totally embarrassed_. I didn't say the last bit. I felt my cheeks flush and I started to cry. I felt so embarrassed and stupid for not knowing about this stuff. Jake's face softened and he pulled me into his arms sshing me and telling me it was ok. And that's where I fell asleep, in Jacob's arms.

* * *

**A/N::: review because i know you can ....... :)**

**[ExXxJ]..aka. Beta:::review :} that's all I aske ..peace and love chicas.**


	6. Chapter 6 X

**Emmi: A/N::: hey iv updated sooner then i throught but i an now at school soon bear with me as ity might take a while to write chap 7 but well see also iv updated my profile with links to outfits and stuff so check it out!**

**beta/ExXxJ::: REVIEW because Emmi worked hard on this!, and I sorta did too lol.. also check out the outfits for Ness, Brooke and Anna on Emmi's page. ENJOY**

**(i dont own twight S.M does)**

* * *

**Chapter six**

It's been four days since I started my period and its now finally over but I swear the four days that I had my period were hell. Let's recap.

Ok so when I woke up at Jake's I was in the bitchiest mood ever and I had very bad cramps but Jacob put up with me saying it was completely natural. I was still embarrassed about Jake knowing more about this then me, so he drove me home and that's when it got really embarrassing... First off when I walked in the front door everyone stopped dead, no pun intended and looked at me, then Dad started to yell at Jacob thinking he had done something to hurt me and made me bleed. When Dad read my mind and sees that I have started my period he goes silent not knowing what to say, Mum asked him what's wrong, Dad was nice enough to tell the whole family I have my period. Well fucking great now everyone knows, thanks Dad. Not. Anyway the next two days I played "lab rat" with Grandpa Carlisle while he did test and gave me a long embarrassing sex talk which included how to put a condom on a banana. Eww. Like I want to have sex, hell I haven't even kissed a guy yet. Well except for kissing Jake on the cheek and some of the other wolf pack guys but that was only friendly kisses. I went to school during the week and Brooke and Anna were getting excited for Anna's party this Friday night. So things were getting a bit better, I thought nothing else could embarrass me till yesterday. You see Leah came to visit me yesterday she brought cookie dough ice cream telling me it was her favourite when she use to get her period I was shocked that she knew about my period and when I asked she said that Jake had let it slip when he was phased at a pack meeting. That was it I couldn't be embarrassed anymore. I ran down stairs to find Jacob watching TV and then I yelled at him for telling the pack, about an hour later I felt bad for yelling at him, so I went back down to say sorry to Jake.

And now it's Friday after school and I'm lying on Brooke's bed while Brooke is looking through her closet trying to find an outfit to wear tonight.

"Ness what do you think?" she asked as she came out of the closet. Brooke was wearing a dark gray ripped denim mini skirt and a tight red top that showed of her cleavage.

"I like it, reds a good color on you." she smiled and looked in her mirror while she put on a necklace then turned back to me.

"You know Embry said the same thing." I laughed at her and Brooke blushed

"You are so in love with him, you know that?"

"You can't talk. Your just the same when your around Jacob." My laughter dried up. Was I really in love with Jake? Sure I'm attracted to him but who wouldn't be? For god sakes he's a werewolf who could imprint, like hello!

"Am not! Jake and I are just really good friends." I said as I did up my tan gladiator heals. I was already dressed for the party. I was wearing a dark blue mini skirt that a buckle on the hip and a white singlet top with a low neck.

"Bullshit. I remember a week ago we were drunk and you said I quote "I would fuck Jacob if he was here and if he let me" and that defiantly means you like him." Brooke grinned happily knowing she was right. I blushed so I had a major crush on Jake, it doesn't mean I am in love with him. Does it?

"Look Brooke, I like him ok, he's sweet, funny and really attractive but he's my best friend and Jake is not in to me like that." brooke rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You've seen the way Jake looks at you or how he is always around you and trying to make you smile. Or how he gets jealous when a guy talks to you. Wake up Ness Jake is so in to you." Part of me knew Brooke was right but the other part of me knew Jacob can imprint.

"I don't know Brooke" I said standing up from the bed and checking my make-up in Brooke's mirror. When I turned around Brooke was giving me her 'You Know I'm Right' look. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine Ness I'll drop it, now let's go." So off we went we took Brooke's car which is another thing about Brooke that I love she's a car head. When we got to Anna's house the party was in full swing. The music was so loud you could hear it from down the street. Brooke and I walked up to the house to be greeted by Anna and Embry. Embry walked past me to Brooke and picked her up for a big bear hug like Jake would do with me. I wanted Jake here with me to tell me I looked nice and give me one of his bear hugs but he wasn't so I needed to stop thinking about him and have some fun. For god sakes this was my first high school party. I went over to see Anna I could tell she was already tipsy.

"Hi Anna" I smiled, she grinned back

"Heyyy Nessieee I'm meant to tell yous something umm...?" she was slurring her words it was kind of funny "uh oh yeahhh Lukeys is inside waiting for yous." I tried not to laugh as I we went inside and she walked over to some guy on the couch straddled his lap and started to make out with him.

"Don't worry she has always been like that." Brooke said as her and Embry walk up behind me. I turned to smile at them as I did I noticed that Embry was eyeing me wearily.

"You guys go have fun" I said

"Are you sure?" it wasn't Brooke that asked it was Embry.

"Yeah go, I'm going to see Luke." Brooke shook her head then looked at me.

"Ok..." she said "But be umm careful around him ok." What did mean by careful around him? I didn't worry about it and told her I'd be fine, she nodded and told me she see me later and headed of towards the food table with Embry. I looked around and spotted Luke talking to some guys. As I was walking over I looked at what he was wearing. Luke was dressed nicely in some dark washed jeans, a white tee and some converses.

"Hey" I said he turned around and gave me a lazy smile it didn't look as sexy as Jacob's smile. _Ness stop thinking about Jacob._

"Hi beautiful I was hoping to see you soon." he wrapped his arm around my waist and again I felt worried like Jacob should hold me like Luke was but I pushed that felling away trying not to think about Jake. So I put my arm round Luke and his smile got wider. He turned back to the guys.

"Guys this is Nessie, Nessie this is Sam, Josh and Max." he pointed out each of the guys. I noticed then that Sam, Josh and Max all had girls with them and not any girls these girls looked like, well, sluts.

"Hey beautiful do you want to dance?" Luke asked making me forget about the girls.

"Umm sure Luke." I said and with that he led me onto the dance floor. I looked around to see how everyone else was dancing. They all were grinding up against each other so I took a deep breath and turned so my back was pressed against Luke's chest and started to grind myself up against him. I ignored the Jacob felling as much as I could but while I was dancing with Luke my mind was spinning with Jacob. By the time the song ended Luke's hands were on my hips and I swear I felt something hard in his jeans.

"Come with me beautiful, I want to show you something." Luke whispered in my ear. His voice husky. When Jake sounded husky like that it made me week at the knees and I thought it sounded sexy coming from Jacob's lips but with Luke there was nothing, no spark. I tried again to push that from my mind I was having fun with Luke he was sweet.

"Ok" I said and he pulled me with him up the stairs. As we walked down one of the hall ways I noticed people against the walls making out and feeling each other up. Luke led me into a bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Luke, what are we doing in here?" I asked a bit unsure of if we were aloud up here or not.

"Babe we're just going to have some fun." Luke then walked over and put his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the bed with him. I did not like where this was going but before I could say or do anything his lips crashed down on mine. All I could think was this was my first real kiss and it was not how wanted it or even who I wanted it to be with. I didn't kiss back but Luke didn't seem to care he soon shoved his tongue into my mouth, he tasted like alcohol. He pulled back for air and that's when I decided to say something.

"Luke I'm sorry your nice and everything but - "he cut me off.

"Shut up" and with that his lips came back on mine as he push me so I was lying on my back, him on top. Luke's hands started to wonder up from my hips to my breasts. I began crying as he ripped the strap of top and began to pull the neck down to see my bra. This felt wrong for so many reason but one stood out. Jacob. I realized that Jake should of given me my first kiss and he would of made it sweet and Jake should be the only guy to touch my body and again he would have made it sweet and special, and I knew this because I was in love with Jacob and I need him now. By the time I worked that out Luke was just in his boxers and my top was fully ripped and he was now pushing up my skirt to try get my panties off. With Jacob in my mind I pulled my knee up between Luke's legs and...

"Ah Fuck" Luke cried as he curled up holding his balls. Still crying I fix myself up as much I could and ran down stairs and out the front door not stopping till I got to Jake's house.

It was dark in Jake's house which meant he was probably out doing patrol, so I would wait. I took off my shoes and headed to Jake's room. I took a look at myself in Jacob's mirror I needed a shower my make-up was ruined, my top was ripped, showing my bra and my legs were covered in mud from the run. So I grabbed one of Jake's t- shirts, they were big enough to reach just above mid thigh and I headed to the bathroom. I cried in the shower about how I should of listened to Jake about Luke. I got out of the shower dressed and sat on Jacobs bed and waited I was going to tell him everything about Luke and about how I am in love with him. _You are crazy he will imprint!_ The smarter part of my mind said.

"And I don't care" I whispered to myself still sniffling as my tears continued to fall.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob call he must of seen my heels in the living room.

"I'm in your room." I yelled. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and the closer he got the more nervous I started to feel. Finally I saw him. He took one step into the room and froze. His eyes looking at his shirt that I was wearing.

"My shirt ripped and I was all muddy from running here." I explained. A small frown started to creep up on his face.

"Why is your shirt ripped and why did you run here? You should've asked for a ride, you know you shouldn't be out in the woods at night it's dangerous." he said. I nodded, he was right. He's always right about everything. I felt a lump in my throat and warm tears started to run down my cheeks, I wiped them away quickly, I didn't want to cry, I wanted to explain to Jacob how I felt without balling my eyes out. But Jacob saw, and rushed to my side cupping my face in his massive warm hands. He felt so good, so right.

"What happen Nessie? Did someone hurt you?" he asked, before I could answer he was already starting to shake a little. He let go of my face and took a couple deep breaths. I think he already knew my answer.

"Who was it Ness?" he hissed. I didn't want him to be mad but I didn't want to lie or keep anything from him tonight.

"Luke." I said softly, looking down and picking at the nail polish on my finger nails. I heard a growl rumble in Jakes chest and his shaking started to pick up. I had to calm him down fast if I wanted to tell him everything. So I grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Jacob, I'm fine, I promise." I said. His shaking started to subside.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me, not breaking our eye contact. I nodded and said yes. He took a deep breath and asked.

"What did he do?" I knew he was trying to keep himself calm.

"He tried to have sex with me, we danced and I thought that was okay, than he told me he wanted to show me something, I said okay, like a dumbass. I followed him into a bedroom, I didn't know why we were in there, what could he possibly have to show me in there. He then told me we were going to just have a little fun and before I could do anything his lips were on mine. I tried to tell him that I wasn't into him like this but he told me to shut up and shoved me down on the bed, his hands were all over me." I felt tears start run down my cheeks again, me and Jacob still had out eyes locked on each others.

"He..he ripped my shirt so he could she more of m- me, I knew if I didn't stop this that that I would have lost my virginity and I didn't want that so I kneed him in the balls and ran just leaving him there in his boxers. But Jake, the whole time I was with Luke from the dancing to the room, I was thinking about..you Jacob, how you should have been my first kiss and how you should be the one touching me, not Luke, I wished you were there Jacob, and I realized tonight that I'm ...I'm in love with you and not as a friend or brother but as a lover. And if you don't feel the same way, well... That would suck, but it's okay, I just want you to know how I feel and I don't want to keep nothing from you." I let out a deep breath, after I said all that. I tried to read Jacob facial expression but I couldn't, and he wasn't talking. I started to get nervous again. He wasn't even blinking! I got my other hand that wasn't holding Jacobs and waved it on front of his face. He blinked twice. Thank God.

"Jacob?" I said. He broke our eye contact and looked down, than let out a deep breath and looked back at me.

"Well first of all when I see that Luke bitch I going to beat the shit out of him." he growled. I nodded, he could do whatever he wants, I just really want to know how he feels about me.

He let out another sigh and a soft smile played across his lips. "And as for you Ness, I have to say, that I feel the same, I'm in love with you too, I have been for a while, I haven't said anything because I thought you weren't into me, but I guess I was wrong." he chuckled deeply

"Very wrong." I muttered.

"Well I guess this is the best time to tell you this, so here it goes, your my Imprint, you have been since the day you were born and I laid eyes on you."

I froze. _Did he just tell me I was his IMPRINT!? Oh my god, I must be dreaming!_ "Jacob?" I said.

"Yes?" he looked worried now

"Pinch me, hard, because I think I'm dreaming." he let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Ness, your not-"

"Pinch me!"I ordered, he kept laughing and pinched me. I blinked a few times and looked around the room.

"I'm not dreaming." I said in a low whisper. Jake chuckled and said

"I told you so."  
_  
I am the luckiest girl in the fucking universe! _I launched myself at Jake, wrapping my arms around his neck. He fell back on his back and wrapped his arms around my waste. "I'm so happy Jake." I smiled. He smiled back. "Me too Ness." he said.

Our eyes locked on each others again, and I could see him, like I have never see before. This felt so right, being on top of him and this close felt so right and so good. I was made for Jacob and he was made for me.

Jacob brought his hand to my hair and ran it threw my bronze curls. He licked his lips and slowly brought his head up off the bed. I slowly brought my head to his and our lips touched. Our lips molded together his tongue lightly touching my bottom lip. This felt so perfect, his lips are perfect, so soft, so tasty. And this kiss I will remember as my first. It was sweet soft and loving I was in heaven. He pulled back much too early for my liking and smiled up at me.

"Nessie…" he whispered I smiled at him I was so happy I could stay like this in Jake's arms forever. I then yawned and wrecked the moment Jake chuckled and lifted the covers so we could both get under. He then wrapped his arms around me once more and pecked my lips sweetly.

"Good night my Nessie"

"Good night my Jacob."

**

* * *

**

**Emmi: A/N::: hope you liked it and if you did review and tell me :J**

till next time hugs and kisses Emmi

**beta/ExXxJ::: well what you think? You like it? Did I do good on the end lol. I hope I did. Ne whoo REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Peaccccee bitchhhessssss.. [and I say that in a good way ;]]**


	7. Chapter 7 X

**A/N ::: Hey we're back and yes Ness and Jake are now on the go together YAY :) but what happened with Brooke and Embry?? ok so in this chapter things heat up between Nessie and Jake and we find that Nessie is actually a very Naughty Girl!??! (gasp) :D thank to all of you that REVIEW it makes me so happy :) and big thanik you to my beta erin. and yeah lets get on with it.**

**blah blah blah dont own any twilight charcters or plot line about inprinting blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I woke to sun on my face and my mind replayed last night. The party at Anna's house, meeting Luke's friends and their slutty girlfriends, Luke grinding up against me as we danced and Luke trying to have sex with me._ Shit!_ I was now wide awake and realized that I wasn't in my own room, or in Brooke's room where I was meant to be and I wasn't in some stranger's room ether._ Thank god for that._ I was in Jacob's room, in his bed with his arms wrapped around me tightly. He was lightly snoring in my ear and I smiled as I remembered how I ended up here and why I had the biggest grin on my face. I rolled over to face him and study his features of his face. Jake's brow was relaxed and smooth it made him look younger, his lips looked soft and sweet just like they felt when he kissed me last night. I snuggled closer to him his warmth makes me feel so safe. I pressed my lips softly to his shoulder and began kissing my way up his neck. As I got to the pulse in his neck Jake moaned loudly and was beginning to wake up. I continued to kiss his neck feeling his blood pump thick and fast under his skin. Oh god I wanted to taste Jacob's blood right now. I began to feel the funny wetness in between my legs and started to rub my thighs together to get some friction. Jacob was now awake and I had to stop so I moved to kiss under his jaw and then his check.

"Good morning" I said breathlessly he chuckled and ran a hand throw my hair all the way down my back till his big hand came to rest on the small of my back.

"Nessie that was a very good wakeup call" his voice was husky and his eyes were a bit darker, I blushed and he kiss me softly. The kiss was like last night, soft, sweet and loving but I wanted more. My hands flew to Jakes hair and I pulled him closer and parted my lips so he could slip his tongue in, which he did. The wetness began to grow in my core as I rubbed it against Jacob he growled making me want more I moaned and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"I asked breathing heavy.

"Ness I'm sorry but I think we should take it slow to start with." He said looking between us. I then realized the position we were in. In the heated moment of the kiss I had hooked my leg over Jacob's hip so that I was pressed up to Jakes body in every way. I could also feel his erection against my core. I had been, well practically humping Jacob in nothing more than a pair of boy shorts and one of jakes t-shirts, I wasn't even wearing a bra. I was about to answer when Billy walked in. I untangled myself from Jacob but it was to late.

"I see you told her about the imprinting?" Billy asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Jacob nodded I just blushed.

"Well Edward called worried about where you were"_ Shit my dad. _I completely forgot about my dad he is sooo going to crack it when he finds out about the party and Luke. To make matters worse I'm now in bed with a half naked Jacob. My dad had band us from sleeping in the same bed when I hit the physical age of twelve.

"Make sure you call your dad Ness, I'm off to a meeting, and you two behave." Billy eyed us as he said the last part and the wheeled out of the room. As soon as we heard the front door close we laid back down on the bed. I looked at Jacob who had a big smirk on his face. I propped myself on my elbow to look at his face better.

"What?" I asked his smirk became bigger.

"Nessie I always thought you were a good girl, but you're actually very naughty" Jake chuckled

"Am not!" I said as I playfully slapped his bare chest. His arms wrapped around me as he whispered.

"You were the one who practically jumped me" his hands sliding down to cup my ass. I bit my lip and smacked his hands away.

"Whatever Jake" I said, we then got out of bed. That's when I realized my overnight bag was at Brooke's house. Shit Brooke is properly freaking out right now because I was meant to stay at her house.

"Jake can we go to Brooke's house my bag and everything is there"

"Sure Nessie" he said heading into the bathroom. Stopped in the bathroom door way and bent down to pick something up and turned to me

"You know I'm going to kill that basterd."Jacob said seriously as he held up my ripped top from last night. I went and hugged him snuggling me face into his chest.

"Don't worry about that now okay?"I whispered into his chest. Jacob sighed kissed my hair.

"Okay" he whispered back while smoothing my hair down. He then went and had a shower while I got dressed. I luckily found a pair of jeans I had left here a few days ago so I put those on, picked up my bra from the pile of clothes I had worn last night, chucked that on and put Jacobs t-shirt back on. Then I went into the kitchen and made waffles for Jacob and myself. Jacob came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me as I served up the waffles, we sat together at the bench as we ate, occasionally Jake would kiss my check or feed me off his plate and I did the same. We then drove to Brooke's, when we got there I turned to Jake.

"You wait here okay" he nodded and kissed my lips lightly.

"Mmmm... You know I'll never get used to that" he said against my lips before kissing me again. I pulled back slightly.

"Get used to what?"I asked leaning my forehead against his.

"Kissing you" he whispered as he kiss my again only this kiss was deeper as Jacob sucked on my bottom lip as I tangled my fingers in his soft, short black hair. We soon parted for air and I got out of the car and headed for the front door. When Brooke opened the door she screamed and gathered me into a big hug.

"Where the fuck have you been Nessie? I mean I saw you go up stairs with Luke and then? Oh my god did you go home with him? Wait did you guys have sex? Oh my god, please tell me you didn't have sex with him!" Brooke babbled on.

"No I didn't have sex with Luke or any other guy for a matter of fact" _although I was humping Jake this morning... bad Nessie don't think of that now!_ I shook my head and continued "I stayed at Jake's"

"Jake's?" she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll call tonight and tell you about it, and you will tell me about Embry. Okay so now can I have my stuff?" as soon as I mentioned Embry she got that dreamy look on her face I was so happy now we could be imprints together. Brooke agreed to talk on Monday as well as call me tonight then she gave me my bag and said goodbye. I hope in the car where Jake was waiting, he kissed me on the lips fully aware that Brooke could see us. I looked out the window to see Brooke gapping at me like a gold fish as Jacob drove off.

"Jake why did you do that?" I yelled. Now Brooke would be texting me non-stop till I told her what happened. He laughed.

"Did you see her face!"He kept laughing.

"I'll get you for that Jacob." I said as I put my hand up his thigh near his hip bone. Jacob's breathing increased as my hand moved closer to the bulge that was beginning to form. He kept his hands tight on the wheel and his eyes on the road ahead. I let my hand brush across the bulge and leaned over to put my lips near his ear.

"I'm going to let you..."I paused and kissed his earlobe and he moaned, I had to bit my lips so I wouldn't giggle. "...Let you have to break the news to dad" I finished and pulled away leaving him shocked and sexuality frustrated. Before he could disagree he had already turned down my road, we were now in dad reading zone.

"Fine" Jake sighed, frustrated both sexuality and normally as he pulled up to the house. And there standing in the door way was one very pissed off Edward Cullen. _Fuck._

I let out a deep breath along with Jake. This was a serious situation, and I hope we make it out alive. _Shit, please let us make it out alive. _We got out the car and I walked over to meet Jacob, I took another deep breath and grabbed Jakes hand bravely. _I can do this, Jake can do this…WE can do this._

Jake started walking and I followed, holding tightly on to his hand, as we were making our way to the front door, where my angry father happens to be standing in front of. i decided to think something to my dad. _"Daddy I love him, please understand." _I watched his face, hoping for some relaxation. Nothing. Dammit.

Finally Jake came to a stop. We were about 5 inches away from Edward and his angry glare. Jake straightened out, and puffed out his chest. I guess that was a manly wolf thing? I don't know, all I know is that he looks sexy doing it.

Edward let out a low growl. _Oh come on dad!!_

My father was first to talk.

"What the hell is going on Jacob?" he hissed.

Jake cleared his throat and answered.

"Well, were together now, she wants to be with me and I want to be with her. We also both know I can't and will not deny her, I lo-"

My heart almost skipped a beat at what Jacob was about to say but here and to cut him off.

"DONT!" he bellowed. Making me hold Jacob's hand tighter. I've never seen my father this angry, to be honest I was slightly scared. I felt Jacob tense beside me and his eyebrows scrunched together into a glare. _Oh no…_

"Edward, I love Nessie, and you and everyone else knows that no one,_ NO ONE. _Can keep me away from her." Jacob said forcefully. Edwards glare became harder and he took a step forward. Jacob let go of my hand slightly pushing me back a little, so now I could see my father and My Jacob face to face just an inch away from touching noses. I felt myself start to panic. i really don't want them to fight.

"You WILL stay away from my daughter, or else-"

"Or else what Edward? Huh? You will rip me to shreds...yeah, I heard that before, but this time if you do it you will be hurting Nessie, YOUR DAUGHTER, more than anyone." Jacob had a point.

I watched as my father's tense frame relaxed and slightly slumped. He took a couple steps back and let out a deep breath. _I knew he wasn't breathing._ He ran his hands over his face and threw his hair frustrated. I stepped forward towards my dad and gave him a long tight hug. He took a deep breath and held me tight, as if I was going to run away any second. _"I would never leave you daddy." _I thought to him. He held me tighter for a second and released me. He gave me a small smile, looking up at the grey sky.

"I hope not" he said looking back down at me. I smiled.

"I won't trust me." I said truthfully. I took step back, so I was next to Jacob. I grabbed his hand and he pulled it up to his smiling lips and kissed it tenderly. He slowly let my hand down and looked at Edward.

"Thanks for understanding Edward." he said happily. Edward let out ANOTHER deep breath.

"Yea well, this is going to take some getting used to, so there's going to be some rules around here, but first we need to talk to the others about this. Especially Bella." he said and started walking into the house. Me and Jacob following, with big grins on our faces. _This turned out really well._

When we walked in Mum was the first person I saw. Mum stood with her hand on her hips as she looked at Jacob than me and then our entwined hands. The next thing mum did I think surprised all of us. She went up to Jake and hugged him and whispered "Thank you" in his ear. _Ok what the hell just happened?_

"I was about to ask the same thing." Dad said.

"Bella, love you do realize that Jacob is dating our baby girl." Mum just rolled her eyes and walked over to hug me.

"I knew when you started to have feelings for Jake a few months ago it would only be a matter of time" Jacob looked at me and raised an eyebrow. _Was he that clueless to how I felt about him?_

"Apparently." Dad mumbled.

"So anyway did you have a good time at the party?" as soon as mum said that Luke appeared in my mind and what he did to me. Dad instantly came to my side and growled loudly.

"Who was he? And why was he doing that?" before I could answer Jacob spoke.

"That must be Luke Blake, am I right Ness?" I nodded looking at our hands realizing I had not only shown dad my thoughts but Jacob as well. I squeezed he hand telling him with my gift to continue the story. He nodded and held my hand tighter.

"Well Blake forced himself on Nessie after tricking her in to thinking he was a nice guy but he was just a player trying to get some." He spat the last few words as I ran my other hand up and down his biceps making sure he didn't phase. "But don't worry I'm going to kill him for touching my Nessie"

"Well we will let you handle that won't we, Edward" Mum said dad nodded although I bet he want to kill Luke himself.

Soon Jake had to go and dad had decided to ground me for the weekend because I didn't call to tell anyone where I was. So before Jake left, my mum and dad sat us down to set the rules of our new relationship. I was lucky that mum was there she convinced dad into so many things I didn't know how she did it. The rules ended up being not so bad, number one was no sex till I was fully grown and ready, which Jacob totally agreed with. The next was we were allowed to sleep in the same bed as long as there was an adult in the house, that was one of the rules mum got dad to agree to because when they meet they slept in the same bed under Charlie's roof. And thirdly we have to keep up our grades at school and we are not allowed to sneak out. _Like we ever would. _In return mom said she would keep her shield up for our privacy, which dad totally didn't like. I then walked Jake to the door.

"Well that was better than I thought" I smiled up at him and stood on tippy toes to peck his soft lips.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You know I can't wait that long I told your mum I'd be sleeping over tonight, so leave your window open okay."I grinded and kissed him again

"I will bye Jake." This time he bent down to kiss my lips. We heard someone wolf whistle I turn to see Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose.

"So Nessie, what's it like kissing a dog?" Rose smacks Emmet on the back of the head and rolls her eyes. Jacob laughs and bents to kiss my neck and say "I love you." And with that he left.

I was now in my room talking to Brooke on my phone, I told her everything well except for the whole imprinting thing. I told her about Luke and she felt really bad because she knew Luke is the kind of guy, who just wants sex. Then I told her about Jacob and how I ran to his house because all I wanted was him and when I told him, he felt the same. Then we talked about Embry and how she was falling for him and how she told him and they kissed.

"You WHAT?!"I yelled into the phone.

"We kissed. And oh my god Nessie, it was fucking perfect!" she giggled

"I'm so happy for you Brooke, Embry's a good guy for you. He'll make you happy" I said as I laid back on my pillows.

"He is. But what happen this morning? I mean he kissed you I saw it!" I then told her about when I woke up at Jake's. And how we made out and how I could feel his erection and how I started to dry hump Jake.

"YOU DIDN'T!" she screamed in shock.

"I did" I giggled and she squealed.

"Oh my god! So... how big was his ummm... you know?" I laughed and I swear I could tell she was blushing.

"Are you serious? You really want know how big his dick felt?" I whispered the last part so my family wouldn't hear.

"Maybe, okay yes I'm curious." Brooke admitted.

"I don't know Brooke, it's not like I've seen it."

"Yet" she said and we both laughed and then Brooke said she'd see me on Monday and we said good bye. I giggled to myself and snuggled into to my pillows but then I realized I wasn't alone.

"So do you always talk about my dick on the phone." Jacob was leaning against my open window topless. It looked like he had just phased, with his dirty sweats hang low on his hips showing out his perfect 'V' I blushed and he laughed coming over to my bed. He looked at his dirty sweat pants and he began to take them off so it left him in his clean blue boxers. Now I was blushing really bad, he just chuckled and slid under the covers beside me.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on my phone calls" I said still blushing. Jake put his arms around me and pulled me close so I could lay my head against his bare chest.

"Aww, has my naughty Nessie gone shy?" I giggled and buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his musky sent. Jake chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep Nessie" I nodded.

"I love you Jake"

"I love you too Nessie, ever though you can have a dirty mind." He joked and then kissed my neck up to my ear and whispered...

"Good night my Nessie." And after that I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of my wolf, Jacob.

* * *

**A/N::: Sooooo how was that my first sexy chapter i writen so REVIEW and tell me how i went and for those of you who want to know there will be lemoney goodness after nessie's birthday till then it will only be sexy sweet.......**

**Beta(o.o)::review..emmi did a awesome job :]**


	8. Chapter 8 XX

**A/N::: hey everyone heres chapter eight hope you like it Erin my lovely beta wrote most of this chapter so thank you Erin. also check out the links to all the outfits on my profile. PLEASE REVIEW more reviews the more writting so thanks to all that do review jacob gives you all hugs when you review! **

**i dont own twilight if i did i would probble be holidaying on some privite beach...with jacob**

**emmi xxx**

* * *

Chapter eight

The weekend was pretty boring. Jacob got kicked out after he stayed the night. I did homework and cleaned my room. On Sunday Alice and Rose took me shopping since I had grown and need new clothes. I also brought new bras and matching panties since I now have a boyfriend, I might as well be prepared. For I quote "Steamy hot make out sessions."As Alice put it. So now it was Monday and I was getting ready for school.

"Ness, you ready!" Jacob called from downstairs. As I adjusted my new push-up bra. I am extremely nervous, due to the fact that Jacob hasn't forgot about Luke and my father wasn't about to let him, but its not like Jacob was really going forget anyways.

"Yea, just give me a sec. gessh!" I yelled back. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh. I took my time pulling on my baby blue top that went with my jeans and slipping on my heals. I checked my self out in the mirror. _I look pretty damn good for lousy Monday. _

I walked down stairs and saw Jacob sitting on the last step, talking to Embry, who was standing in front of him.

"You ready?" I asked Jacob. He rolled his eyes and said. "You know I've been ready." He lend down to kiss my lips quickly.

"Well than lets go love birds!" Embry exclaimed.

"I'm driving!" I yelled as we approached my car.

"Good idea." Embry said. Jake cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean, 'That's a good idea?" Jake questioned Embry looked at him and shook his head.

"Look the last thing we need is an accident because you're all amped up because of Luke the Douche." I nodded in agreement with Embry. Jake was already pissed, imagine what would happen if someone cut him off while we were driving to school? Well let's just say that the inside of my car would be filled with a giant moody fur ball. NOT COOL.

Jake huffed. "I guess your right."

I smiled. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Jake and Embry both looked at me than at each other and laughed. I gave them the finger and a sarcastic smile.

"Ow babe relax, you know were just playing with you." Jake said as we loaded up in the car.

"mmhum." he chuckled and reached over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Embry made a gagging noise in the back. "Shut up." Jake and I said at the same time.  

"IM ALIVE!" Jake exclaimed.

"LAND! OH SWEET LAND!" Embry, yelled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Your being overly dramatic." I told them, as I walked over to them.

"HA! Overly dramatic! I don't think so, you drive way to crazy!" Jake said.

"No I don't!" I defended.

"Yes you do, look I can handle speed, but I can't handle your crazy reckless driving." Embry said.

"Whatever." I said dropping the conversation, I knew I was a good driver they were just being sissies.

"Hey Girl!" Anna said as she approached us.

"Hey. You seem pretty happy this morning." Usually she didn't talk to anyone in the morning, she isn't really a morning person. The smile on her face became wider.

"Oh Ness, you know me to well." and before I could agree, she blurted out "Seth and I are going out on a date today."

We all looked at her, waiting for something else. She was always going on dates, so it was no surprise she was going out with Seth.

Anna rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Gosh! You guys are slow! I'm happy because I'm the first girl to have him at this school, and that's a big thing since so many slutty girls throw themselves at him" she said. Jake and embry chuckled at her rambling about slutty girls at the school because according to Brooke and what I saw of Anna at her party, she was kind of a slut herself. Embry stopped once he saw Brooke making her way towards us.

"Sup people, hi Embry" she said and Embry wrapped her up in a big hug.

"So you two are dating now?" Anna asked as she eyed the two love birds in front of us. They looked at each other and smiled. Guess that's a yes.

"Wow, I need to find a new group, because now I'm the only single sane one here." Anna said as she looked at mine and jakes hands that were intertwined. I blushed and Jake held on tighter to my hand.

"Don't hate baby girl." Brooke said. Anna threw her head back and let out a single laugh.

"Please!!! I could never hate, on that, I don't even want that, I'm Single and ready to mingle!" she said and flipped her hair over her shoulder. See she is kind of a slut.

"Hello Jake are you home" Brooke waved her hand in his face. Jacob was too busy looking for something or more likely someone.

"Huh?"

"Dude where's your head at?" Brooke asked and gave me the "I feel sorry for you" look.

"I'm just distracted right now, I'm looking for that dumb ass Luke kid." We all stopped laughing, except for Anna, whose laughter shortly died down.

"What happened?" she asked. Before anyone could answer, Jake let out a low menacing growl. Embry let go of brooks hand and stood in front of Jake, putting his hands on jakes shoulders. I moved from behind him, so I was standing next to Embry. I looked at angry Jake who had his eyes fixed on Luke.

"Okay man, remember what we talked about, only one hit, and two if he starts talking shit."

Jake nodded and shrugged Embrys hands off. Jake turned to me and gave me a small smile and bent down, kissing me hard and passionate. When he pulled away, my heart was going crazy, I forgot where I was for a second.

"This is for you baby." Jake said as he walked away.

"Awwwww" Brooke cooed. Anna just stood there looking confused. Poor girl, I will have to explain this to her later.

I watched as Jake approached Luke. It was funny as hell. Right when Jake stepped into there little group they all backed up. But unsurprisingly Luke spoke first.

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"I'm going to give you chance to answer this question truthfully before I beat your ass. What did you do to Nessie?"

"Noth-"

Before Luke could get the first word out, Jake socked him in the cheek bone. He did it so fast and hard that if I blinked I would have missed it.

"Oh, shit!" Brooke and Embry yelled when they saw Jake punch Luke.

"Wrong answer." Jake growled and pulled him up by his shirt. All of Luke's friends were about a foot away from Jake, just watching like scared little bitches.

Jake pulled back his fist again and quickly punched him again, breaking his nose. We all winced at that blow.

Luke was now lying on the floor holding his face, crying. Hilarious.

Jake started making his way back grinning from ear to ear, showing his sharp Canine teeth. When Jake reached us he high fived Brooke and Embry, Anna was just staring at Luke and back Jake.

"Wow." I said as Jake wrapped me up in a big hug. He laughed and grabbed my hand pulling us towards the parking lot. "Let's get to class" Jake said as he took my and in his and pulled me along into our first class.

Jake and I sat together in class as Brooke sat on the other side of me texting who I could only guess was Embry since he wasn't in this class. Seth was sitting on the other side of Jacob and Anna was sitting next to him. I was taking notes when I felt a hand on my upper thigh I looked up at Jacob he was grinning at me as his head wondered higher up my thigh nearly touching my pussy through my jeans. I grasped as he ran his finger tips over my pussy even through my jeans I could fell his heat. _Oh my god, Jacob just touched me in class._ I must say it was hot, so I let my hand reach over into his lap. Jake moaned as I ran my whole hand over his bulge in his pants.

"Is there a problem Mr. Black?" Mr. Mark asks when Jacob moan loudly again. Brooke looks over at us to see my hand in his lap, she tries to sniffle back her laughter as did I when Jake answers.

"Umm no I fine" Mr. Mark nods and turned back to the board as Brooke and I double over in silent giggles. We stop when Jacob leans over to whisper in my ear.

"My naughty Nessie I'm going to get you for that" he then take my ear lop between his lips and suck on it. I have now completely melted in to Jake and was hoping that Jake would get me back soon.

When lunch came around I sat in jakes lap as we shared off Jacobs tray of food. Anna came and plopped down next to Seth who was acting off lately.

"Okay tell me what happened with Luke?" I launched into what happened with Luke and Jake skipping out on the details of my make out session.

"Well that totally Luke. But I thought you knew that. He's actually really good in bed. It such a shame that Jake fucked up his pretty face." She sighed. Brooke glared at her.

"Excuse me?!" Anna just flipped her short brownie-blonde hair and looked at Brooke.

"Well Luke is hot and we had sex a couple of times, so I don't see why Jake had to hit him." I felt Jacob tense under me and before Jake could say anything Brooke had already opened her mouth.

"Because Ness nearly got raped!" Brooke pointed at me to make her point. Jake's arms tighten around me, I stayed silent the whole time.

"I bet Ness would of enjoyed herself" Jacob let out a growl at that.

"You are such a slut you know that?" Brooke said throw her teeth.

"Whatever, I'm sick of you love birds anyway" she then got up and left. For the first time today I looked at what she was wearing. She wasn't in her usual skinny jeans and top, she was in a tight red sluty dress with white poker dots. That's when I realized she was walking over to Ashley's table. Anna had joined the slut's.

Tonight Jake was sleeping in my bed again, we were cuddled up watching TV, well not really watching it, we were both lying on my bed, me in my pink pj top and matching boxer shorts. Jacob had a t-shirt and boxer. We were stairing deep into each other seeing the love and devotion we have for one another. Jacob leant in to kiss my lips I didn't deny him. I kissed him back deepening the kiss, I loved Jacob's lips it is a fact. He taste so good, it's a taste that is only Jacob. I moaned as his tongue slid past my lips. Our tongues danced as his hand went down to my ass and mine around his neck.

"Oh, god Nessie, I want you so bad, you don't even know." Jake mumbled against my lips as we kissed hard, and feverishly. Somehow I was now missing my top and Jake was only his boxers but I didn't care.

"Mmm, I think I know." I said as my hand ran down his bare chest and over his boxers grabbing his erection. He let out a low groan, and held onto my ass tighter. Jake moved his kisses to my cheek down to my collar bone. I knew he wanted to go lower. I moved my hands away from extremely erection and to my back unclasping my bra. He lifted his head up when he realized my lacy soft pink bra was now loose. I bit my lip nervously as I watched him look at my body. He looked up at me, and shook his head.

"Nessie." He sighed rolling off me to lay beside me.

"What?" I whispered still nervous.

"Do your bra up." As soon as he said that I was confused.

"What?" I must have heard him wrong. He let out a deep breath still not turning to look at me.

"I said, do up your bra, were not doing that." With that said I felt tears spill down my checks as I quickly sat up turning my back to him as I did my bra back up and pulled my t-shirt top back on. I sat there letting my tears flow as a sob erupted from me that when Jacob saw I was crying.

"Oh Nessie what wrong?" Jake asked as he came to sit by me. What wrong!? I just got rejected by him. I didn't want to talk so I placed my hand on his arm and showed him how hurt and rejected I felt. When I was finished he pulled me into his arms.

"Nessie I didn't mean it like that. I do want you. Hell you felt how much I want you. It's just your Dad is down stairs and I promised him we would wait." I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck and sighed. I was relieved that Jake didn't reject me. I began to kiss his neck when Jake pulled away, I pouted at him.

"Can't we do other things?"I said suggestively as I put my arms around Jake's neck and played with his hair.

"No Nessie, I want to wait and make it all special for you." When Jacob said that I melted. He was always so sweet to me I didn't deserve it.

"I love you Jacob, how did I get so lucky." I kiss him sweetly.

"I was thinking the same thing." He pulled me back down on the bed and gave me a soft kisses on my forehead. I then snuggled deeper into his chest and fell into dreams of our future together.

* * *

**A/N::: ok so REVIEW you know you want to ... and tell me do you want Anna back ?? do you want Anna to stay slut?? and what with Seth i want your opinion ...... **

**ExXxJ::: half of this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, only because I had to write it again, since the 1st one got erased [and that 1 was better] so sorry if it wasn't that good .. I did pretty much everything except sexiness that happened in class and the lunch scene, emmi did that, shes awesome. **_**let us know how we did, and review :] **_

_**peace and love :***_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N::: Hey all readers hope you like ch 9... my friend asked about what was going on with Luke and will he come back into the story more and play bad guy for some drama? what do you think?? again Whats up with Seth? Well he's feeling sad cause of Anna going slut when he was just about to give her a chance. BUT is that all?? REVIEW AND TELL MEHAT YOU THINK!!!!!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight S.M Does... i wish for jacob :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

All week Anna wouldn't talk to any of us and now Friday and we are eating in the cafeteria when Brooke looks way from Embry and glances at the slut's table and says...

"What the fuck? You have got to be joking!"

"What?' I asked still distracted by my boyfriend who is kissing my neck in ways that should be illegal. I push Jacob away and looked over to see what Brooke is looking at. There at the slut's table were Luke with his black eye and broken nose, and in his lap was Anna practically eating his face. I shook my head and turned to Seth who was looking at another table.

"Hello Seth." I clicked my fingers in his face.

"Huh?" he said turning back to face us.

"How did your date with Anna go?" I was wondering why he'd been so down this week.

"I cancelled. I couldn't go out with her after she said those things." Seth said as he shoved and handful of fries in he's mouth. I felt bad for him, he was finally going to give Anna a go but she blew it so she could be a whore instead. I patted his shoulder and gave him a sad and sorry look.

"So Brooke I hear Embry invited you to our bonfire tonight?" Jacob asked giving me a meaningful look that I didn't get till it clicked in my head. No way. I looked at Jake with wide eyes he nodded. Oh my god, Embry is going to tell Brooke about him being a wolf and all the other stuff that goes along with that. I looked at Brooke closely and saw how her eyes sparkled as she looked at Embry I could tell she loved him and was ready to be told the truth. We continued talking about the bonfire. Seth and Jake were trying to find away to get Leah to come. At the end of lunch Brooke had asked if she could come home with me after school and get ready for tonight. I said yes and warned her about my family.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I pulled into my drive way. "They can't be that bad Ness." She laughed as she got out of the car. Yeah a mind-reading father, a mum who looks like she could be my sister, a big uncle who makes fun of me, a scary pixie aunty, another uncle who plays with emotions for a hobby and also a aunt who could be a runway model and grandparents who don't look past the age of thirty-five. Oh by the way, they all want to drink your blood. _Yep totally not that bad_, I thought as I went to open the front door but Emmett beat me to it as he opened it from the inside.

"Wow your short"

"Emmett" I hissed as Brooke stared at Emmett. Aunty Rose walked up beside him and smacked the back of his head.

"Emmett don't scare her." Rose then turned to us.

"You must be Brooke, Nessie has told us so much about you." showing us into the house.

And it started, Brooke meet everyone. We finally we made it up stairs to my room. Brooke looked at my room; it is simply done in white and silver. My bed is a big king sized bed just so Jake could stay over.

"Wow" she said as she sat down on my bed. I wasn't sure if we were still talking about my family or my room? Before we came up stairs she told me she liked my family especially Grandma Esme and Auntie Alice. Brooke also thought they were all beautiful. And I had a feeling she thought my dad was good looking but when I asked she said "I prefer tall, dark and sexy." Aka Embry, I laughed.

"Your room is gorgeous Ness, I want to move in now." I smiled at her and shook my head before walking over to the double doors to my walk-in wardrobe; I opened the doors and led Brooke inside.

"WOW I want one of these." Brooke said as I started looking for some jeans.

"Hey do you want to wear jeans?" I asked Brooke nodded to busy looking at my jewelry on my chest of draws. I turned back to all my jeans and started to look for some for Brooke and myself. I love being the same sized clothes as Brooke. I ended up picking out a dark washed pair for me and black for Brooke. Now what else? I heard Brooke clear her throat.

"What?" I ask still deciding between a pink long sleeved top and a purple tee I pick pink and throw the tee back.

"This better not be for who I think it's for." Brooke giggled_. Huh?_ I turned to look at Brooke who was holding up a very see-through black lace bra and panties set witch I brought in the hope of one day soon I might wear it for Jake. I blushed and took them from her hands as she continued to giggle.

"Shut up!"

"So it is for Jacob" she laughed and continued. "Oh my god Nessie, are you going to wear that for him"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled but couldn't help giggling. It was kind of funny that my best friend found out that I was buying sexy lingerie for my boyfriend, who wants to wait to have sex. We both calmed down and she looked at me.

"So have you two had sex yet." I blushed knowing that my whole family could hear us.

"No." I sighed handing her the jeans and a cream long sleeved top and shooing her off to my bathroom. "Jake told me he wants to wait and make our first time special."

"That's really sweet you know?" she said coming out fully dressed.

"Yeah, what about you and Embry?" I heard her sigh while I pulled my top over my head.

"I want to, really I do but he isn't not making the move." I tied my hair up in a ponytail and walk back into the wardrobe, there I saw Brooke putting on a pair of my converses and I smiled.

"Well you make the first move. We both know Embry is head over heels for you, so you be the one to make the first move."

"You're absolutely right! Thanks Nessie." She came over and hugged me I hugged she back. We then headed down stairs. Brooke was staying over after the bonfire in case she wanted me to explain a bit about vampires, werewolf or hybrid vampires like myself. As we walked in to the living room there was only Alice, Rose and Mum.

"Where'd everyone go?" Brooke asked.

"Esme umm took the boys outside." Mum said with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah they were all eavesdropping on your sex conversation" Rose smirked and Brooke and I both blush.

"It's ok girls you're teenagers you're meant to talk about that stuff with your friends." Mum smiled at me.

"Yeah Esme just thought you could do it without the extra ears" Alice giggled. I blushed again I had a feeling Emmett will tease my about this later.

"Ok well were off see you tonight." I told them as Brooke grabbed her coat and I grabbed my keys.

"Ok." Mum said. "Call if you decide to stay at Jake's"

"We will" we both called and then we were out the door and heading to First Beach.

* * *

"So what are we going to do at the bonfire?" Brooke asked as she applied clear lip gloss on. We were now in the car and I was driving to La Push Beach

"Umm, Old Quil and Jacobs dad Billy are just going to tell us there old tribe story, or legend which ever you prefer. " I smiled. Today was the day she would be "Hinted" about the guys. Every imprint has caught onto the "hint". She just smiled, probably thinking about Embry, I knew I was thinking about Jacob.

After out short ride, we finally pulled up to La Push Beach, were we could clearly see huge Quilete Boys and Men hovering over a table filled with food. We stepped out the car and I started walking but all I heard was my footsteps. I looked back and saw Brooke still standing by my car. Blushing

"How do I look?" she asked softly. This was totally not Brooke behavior. _Geesh the power of imprinting_. I smiled and walked over to her. I didn't even need to look her up and down. I already knew she looked Hot and even if she didn't. Embry would still drool over her.

"You look GREAT!" I told her truthfully. She grinned from ear to ear and nodded. We linked arms and made our way to the bonfire.

Once our toes touched the sand we were meet by Jacob and Embry. Jacob smiled at me and Embry gawked at Brooke.

"Hey babe." Jacob said softly in my ear as he scooped me up in his warm arms hugging me tightly.

"Hi." My hands ran threw his hair as his arms loosened around my waist. He leaned his head down so his lips could meet mine for a soft passionate kiss.

"AYYYY LOVE LOSERS! ITS STORY TIME!" Brady yelled to us including Embry and Brooke who were already making out a couple feet from us. _I hate Brady sometimes. _Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand leading us to the fire where everyone as circled around, All the wolves and imprints. Jacob sat down next to Quil I sat down next to Jacob, Brooke sat next to me and Embry got comfy next to Brooke.

Billy and Old Quil looked at all of us.

"Are you ready?" Old Quil eyed us all. The guys had a reputation for interrupting them in every time they tell the legend.

"Yea yea yea." Collin said. He's one of the few who thought this bonfire was boring. He only came for the food.

Billy chuckled as he opened his can of beer and started the Legend. Billy and Old Quil took turns telling the story. I snuck a couple glances over at Brooke and Embry. Checking to if she was still here. Thankfully she was. But the look on her face almost made me piss my pants. She looked like she saw a damn ghost and he hand was limp in Embry's. Embry's face almost brought me to tears when he looked at me. He thinks he is going to lose Brooke tonight.

By the time the story was over Quil, Jake, Collin, Leah, and Brady were all asleep and Brooke had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. I nudged Jacob to wake him up. He got up and pulled me with him. Brooke was next to stand up quickly wiping away her tears not wanting Embry to notice, but he did and I could tell he was in pain seeing his imprint like this.

"Well who wants to take a walk?" Jacob asked. No one said anything we just started walking along the beach by the soft waves. Jacob and I were walking ahead of Embry and Brooke. Brooke still hasn't said on word. Until now…

"Ness." she called. I stopped walking and turned around to face her. She looked me in the eye.

"What are you?" I was about to answer but she cut me off.

"You family….there… there just like what Billy and Old Quil described… There pale, cold and fucking perfect. And so are you... But...You're not cold... What are you and your family?" she asked. or somewhat demanded.

I just stared at her in shock... I didn't know how to answer… Do i just answer by saying. I'm half Vampire and Half Human and my family are Vampires? Or do I call myself half Cold One and my family Cold Ones? Shit I don't know.

"Huh… Well… What do you think I am?" I asked eyeing her.

She eyed me back, Then rolled her eyes.

"Ness, you can answer a question with a question." she said sounding slightly annoyed. I Looked at Embry and he had pleading eyes. Well that's a lot of help. I turned my head to Jake. Who was looking up at the sky, and whistling clearly not wanting to be getting put into this. Shit if I was in his shoes I wouldn't either I took a deep breath and told her. I told her everything about me and my family. She listened and didn't run... So that's a good sign.

When I was done she hugged me and thanked me for telling her. She then turned her attention to Embry. She grabbed his hands and held them. His head hug low.

"Embry, look at me." She demanded. Embry slowly looked up at her.

"You're a Wolf right?" she asked. He nodded. She turned around quickly looking at Jake who now was looking at them. When her eyes met Jakes HIs head snapped down and started playing with my fingers. "And you are too… Jacob"

He looked up at her and nodded

"Yes Ma'am, but I'm not just any old wolf like your dude there, I'm the Alpha and Beautiful Nessie here is my lovely imprint."

Brooke smiled and I laughed at my Jacob. He looked down at me and gave me a cheesy grin.

"Wait..Imprint… like in the legends?" Brooke asked. Jake nodded smiling at me I blushed. She turned to Embry.

"You're my Imprint" he said softly. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"I want to see." Brooke blurted all of our heads snapped in the direction of Brooke. _Was she serious?_ She grabbed Embry's had and stared pulling him towards the forest. _Oh yea... she's serious. _Now Embry looked scared, and happy.

"Oh man, I gotta' see this." Jacob chuckled and started fallowing pulling me with him.

Once we were deep enough into the woods. Brooke stopped.

"Is this far enough?" she asked slightly out of breath.

"Someone needs to get in shape" Jacob whispered in my ear. I held in my laugh and smacked him softly on the arm. Embry shot me and Jacob and stern look.

"Touchy Touchy." Jacob chuckled holding his hands up in front of him. Embry rolled his eyes and looked down at Brooke.

"This is good." he said and started walking away.

Brooke quickly ran to him grabbing his wrist. "Where you going?" you could hear the slight panic in her voice. Embry smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I can't phase in my clothes, they will shred so I'm going to undress behind these tress and plus I don't think you guys want to see my goods." He smiled and Brooke blushed a soft red on her cheeks.

"Psssh I'm tired of seeing your goods actually… EVERYONES goods in the pack." Jacob said shuddering at the thought. Brooke just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?? Don't look at me like that." he said to her.

"I will explain later" Embry said and turned around to go undress and phase.

Brooke walked over to us and crossed her arms.

"How long…" she was cut off by trees ruffling and a loud thump. Out of the trees where Embry disappeared came a horse size dark brown wolf. Brooke gasped as the wolf slowly came closer to us. He stopped in his tracks when Brooke gasped.

"No…No no no. Don't stop.. Come here." she said softly. Jake and I watched in amazement. She was taking this pretty well. The other imprints either passed out, got mad and beat the wolf up or just went into complete shock.

She walked towards Embry Wolf as he did the same. He laid down on his belly, submitting to Brooke. She smiled.

"So your my bitch" Brooke chuckled. Jacob barked in laughter. I just smiled. There's my Brooke. Embry Wolf huffed. She smiled and nuzzled her nose to his. If I was half vampire wouldn't be able to hear my best friend Brooke whisper to Embry "I Love You."

Embry Wolf got up and took a few steps back into the trees and phased back into human form. Brooke taking a deep breath. He ran to her and scooped her up hugging her tightly. Saying his "I love you's" over and over. This was definitely our que to leave. I grabbed Jakes hand and we walked back to the beach giving the love birds there alone time.

* * *

**A/N AKA emmi::: yay Brooke knows happy happy! tell me what u liked what u didnt i wrote the first half it ur wondering. REVIEW AND I UPDATE!!! :D**

**B/N AKA Eriin:: hope you enjoyed the chapter it was literally 50 % emmi and 50 % me. Review let us kno how we did and what u think :]**


	10. Chapter 10 XX

**A/N::: hey everyone here is ch 10 omg i know doubble didgets lol =) ok so i really want reviews about this chap please ... so enjoy till next time kisses and hugs XD**

**B/n aka:ExXxJ::: enjoy the chapter. I started it off and Emmi Em Em finishes it off starting with Punk ass Luke.. :] Read and Review**

**I Do Not Own Twilight SM Does I Just Wish I Owned Jake...*sigh* :D**

**Chapt** **er Ten**

* * *

Tonight Jacob took me out on our first real date. Just us two. We went to the movies down in Port Angeles, we saw a horror movie that definitely wasn't scary but a lot of girls were screaming and doing extra shit while Jacob and I were laughing at the fake gore squirting out the people's necks. So hands down that was the best date I have ever been on… Well it was the only date I have ever REALLY been on but I honestly don't think anything can top it. Now the movie was over and we were heading to Jacobs rabbit hand in hand talking about the movie.

"Oh man Ness the blood looked like it was ketchup. They could have done better than that." Jake chuckled

"Yea they could have but did you see that guys face when he got shot in the leg? He was all like" and I mimicked the guy from the movie. Jacob started to laugh at my facial expression and opened the car door for me then walked over to get in the driver's side. I took the second he was outside to inhale deeply. I loved how Jacob's car smelled. It smelled just like him and I LOVED it, it did things to me that I hide from my thoughts around my dad.

"You ready to go home?" Jacob asked as he got into the car. He was about to put the key in the ignition but I stopped him, putting my hand over his.

"Let's just hang out here for a little we still have 45 minutes till my curfew." I smiled, in a somewhat seductive way.

Jacob eyed me before he move his hand away and smiled leaning back into his seat. "Okay... So what do you want to do?"

_I want to jump on top of you and rip your shirt off and kiss, suck. lick and bite your sexy neck, chest, lips-_

My thoughts were cut off with Jacob saying my name. "Ness... NESS?"

"Huh? Yeah." I blinked a couple times trying to clear my thought and crossed my legs. Thank god I wore jeans tonight or he would so be able to smell me.

"You're… umm... Biting your lip pretty hard… You're bleeding." He said eyeing my bottom lip. I gently touched my bottom lip and looked at my finger. The tip of my finger had dark red blood on it from my lip. _Gosh, great Ness, why don't you just bite you whole freaking bottom lip off next time._

I was about to wipe the blood off with a napkin I found in Jacob's car, when Jacob quickly leaned over and took my bottom lip in his mouth sucking on it and pulling away. Looking me in the eyes. "Your blood is a little sweeter than normal blood." He said.

I was speechless. I wanted him so bad now, but what if he doesn't want me. _Maybe I can just rape him. UGH NO._

Before I knew it Jacob kissed me. Not gentle and soft but hard and passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I got to my knees and Jake grabbed my hips lifting me over the stick shift and onto his lap myself now straddling him.

My hand fisted into his hair as I kissed him harder. His hands creeping under my pink V neck shirt. I shivered as his extremely warm hand touched my stomach.

"Are you cold" He asked against my lips.

"Nuhuhh" I mumbled as I involuntary grounded myself into him, feeling the bulge threw his jeans. _Whoa._

Jake groaned against my lips and moved his kisses to my neck. His left hand moving up higher and his right holding my hip firmly. I loved when Jake moaned and groaned so I did it again this time his right hand pushing me down further onto his dick. _I wish I didn't have jeans on right now._

Jake was now cupping my right breast in his left hand. Massaging it gently but getting rougher by the minute. _I think I'm going to like it rough sometimes._

"God Ness…" Jake mumbled as he kissed my neck and shoulder. I leaned my head back giving him more access. I felt a light rumble in his chest that turned me on even more.

Jake started to suck on my neck and it felt _sooooo _good. "Mmm Jake." I moaned and bring my lips to his kissing him fiercely.

"Ness" He panted. I stopped kissing him and looked at him. "Get in the back." he commanded. Another turn on.

I smiled and got in the back seat in record time. "Lay down" he said.

I laid down laughing at him as his huge frame unsuccessfully attempted to climb in the back like I did. He sighed in frustration and stepped out the car. I saw the huge bulge in his pants when he stepped out the car and opened the back seat door, making me moan to myself.

He lay on top of me and used his long arms to close to door.

"You thought that was funny huh?" he smiled. I just nodded and kissed him. He moaned ageist my lips and pulled back. My face scrunched up in confusion… did he want to stop? I hope not.

He just smiled and started to unzip and unbutton his pants. _Oh god, were we going to do IT._

He then pulled his pants down about two inches his dick now only covered by his gray boxers and barley his jeans.

"I … huh… well it was starting to get uncomfortable down there. My jeans were getting really tight." He said and he laid back down on top of me in-between my legs. "Thanks to you and your sexy body." Now I could feel something REALLY hard, gosh Jake isn't making this very easy.

My hands went under his shirt earring a sigh from Jacob. He leaned his head down a little and started to kiss me. I held onto his back as I grounded myself onto his extremely hard dick. Jacob started to breathe harder including me.

I moved my lips from his and start to suck on his neck._ I want to bite you so bad._ So I did. His blood flowed into my mouth, it was sweet just like I remembered but better. It made me buck my hips into his faster, it made me feel the nerves in the pit of my stomach begin to build up.

"Mmmm Ness.. That feels so good." Jacob moaned I pulled away from his neck and he brought his hips to meet mine, now I could taste him and his blood it was amazing. Jake pulled away to kiss my neck again.

"God I love you Jake." I panted against his neck as he started to grind into me harder. "I love you to baby." He mumbled in the crook of my neck.

I felt his hand move in-between us and start to rub my sex over my jeans roughly, making me moan. _I bet you anything my jeans are wet now._

*BUZZZZZZZZZ* *BUZZZZZZZZ* My phone vibrated. I was ready to ignore it but Jacob wasn't. He sighed frustrated and sat up, reaching in the front seat, grabbing my purse and handing it to me.

I got my phone and answered. Before I could say hello my dad blared into the phone. _"Renesmee?"_

I sighed, and looked over to Jacob who was now pulling up his pants. _"Yeah dad?"_

_"Where are you? Its 12 already... Your curfew is 12. Where's Jacob?"_

_"He's right here dad and were on our way right now."_ I rolled my eyes and then noticed how all the windows were fogged up. I couldn't help but smile.

_"Well hurry and get home, you have school tomorrow. I got to go your mum is coming and don't tell her I called you." _He said quickly and hung up.

I sighed and turned to Jacob. "Are you ready to go home" He asked with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and let out another deep sigh. "Yeah."

We both got back into the front of the car and I noticed the blooded bite mark I had left.

"Jake I'm so sorry" I said as I leaned over to gently touch the bite. I felt ashamed I had hurt my Jacob.

"It okay Nessie it will heel" he looked into my eyes as he said this but then looked down and a little pink spread across Jake's cheeks.

"Well to tell you the truth Ness that was the biggest turn on ever" I smiled shyly and blushed

When we got to the house Jacob walked me to the door. We faced each other and gave each other a kiss. Not really saying or thinking much because Mr. Nosey Mind Reader was in probably barely a foot away from the door inside.

"I will see you tomorrow." Jake called out as he walked back to his car.

"Alright...Bye I love you!" I said again and walked into the house. _And I was right Mr. Nosey Mind Reader was standing a foot away from the door trying to act like everything was NORMAL._

"Oh Ness I wasn't being nosey. I was just here watching your mom read." He smiled as he walked towards me and gave me a hug and froze.

"What did you and Jacob do?" My dad asked still holding me in a hug. But turns stiff as hell. I knew he wasn't breathing. Now it was my turn to be stiff.

"Uh… We saw a movie... I told you that." I answered and pulled out the stiff hug. He eyed me and before her could say anything else my mom came in-between us facing my dad.

"Honey, Ness just got home give her time to settle in and walk more than one foot threw the door." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks mum." I said quickly before running to my room and shutting the door behind me. _Gosh all I want to do is sleep._

I went to my drawers and changed into shorts and one of Jakes T shirts he left over here. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and braided my hair.

_No I'm ready to sleep like the dead._

I chuckled at my lame joke and hopped in bed falling asleep quickly.

"Nessie! Time to wake up!"

_Oh God, Alice..._

"UGHHH. Close the frigid blinds" I said into my pillow. Alice laughed her beautiful laugh and pulled the covers off of me.

_You got to be shitting me._

"Come on you need to get ready for school." she said and I felt her lay some clothes down on my bed.

I decided to sit up since I knew Alice wasn't going to leave me alone anytime soon. I rubbed my eyes adjusting to the now bright ass room.

"Okay so your outfit is there and the guys are all down stairs eating. Do you want me to do your hair?" she asked hopefully.

"NO." I answered quickly. "I want to do my hair today."

She nodded and smiled. "Oh you're growing up so fast Nessie." she sighed and tucked some of my hair behind my ear and left my room humming happily.

_Geeesssh. _I threw myself back on my bed and laid there for a minute trying to wake up. Then I heard Jacob's booming laugh and sat straight up.

_Jake!_

I ran to the bathroom taking a shower and getting ready quickly throwing on a grey tank top with a Navy blue cardigan and tight dark blue skinny leg jeans and slipping on black flats.

I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen where all the guys were laughing and talking loudly. I quickly saw Jacob who had an empty seat next to him. He caught me looking at him and winked. I felt myself blush and walk over to the empty seat.

I sat down and grabbed a plate and put some pancakes on it and ate. I was last to finish.

"I'm riding with hickey Jacob to school" Quill snickered and high fived Embry. _Hickeys? Hickey Jacob._

My eyes snapped to Jacob's neck and I met the bite I left on Jacob's neck last night which had now turned into what looks like a hickeys. I didn't think Jacob could get those with him being a wolf in all but I guess since I am half vampire and all… I can do that.

Jacob gave me a small smile and stood up. "Alright let's go guys and Nessie."

"You guys are never riding with us again" Jacob said to Quil and Embry as we exited the car.

"Jake it's Embry's fault. I need leg room and Embry was hogging it all knowing he doesn't need it!" Quil said and shot a glare at Embry.

"Quil if anything I need more room then you we all know I'm bigger" Embry smirked.

"Okay! Enough. Let's get to class the bell is about to ring." I said. I really didn't want to hear about their junk.

My day had gone so fast I couldn't believe it. In all my classes Jake pasted me sweet flirty love notes. At lunch Brooke had made me tell her all the details about my date. She then told me about her weekend with Embry saying she had taken my advice and made a move. And Embry went down on her but they didn't have sex. I asked her what was it like… she told me that she was nervous at the start about being naked in front of him, but his mouth on her was like nothing she had done before, and then that he made her cum and it was amazing. I was a bit jealous and somehow Brooke knew and said that I shouldn't be because Jake will make it special and my first time will be perfect.

So now school was almost over. I had one class left but before I go I needed to put this big ass book in my locker because I will be dammed if I hold these.

Luke approaches me at my locker I didn't want anything to do with him ever, after what he did to me.

"Hey Nessie babe." I kept walking he followed. _Fuck I needed Jake right now. _I turned a corner into a class room. It was a dead end. I could hear his foot steps behind me.

"There you are baby" I shrived and looked at him. With his shaggy blonde hair and his blue eyes, I saw the memory of that night. He entered the room shutting the door behind him. _This could not be good. _I swallowed hard and faced him

"What do you want Luke?" I spat at him. Luke just chuckled and pushed me against the wall one of his hands pressed on the wall beside my head. The other hand started play with my hair, I slapped it away.

"Hush Nessie, you want to help Jacob and Billy right?" I froze. _What? Billy, My Jacob? What was going on?_

"Wh...What did you do to them?" he laughed and lent in to kiss my ear. I shuttered in discussed.

"Well you see babe..." he breathed. "My Dad wasn't too happy about my nose and wants to press big charges and I know that you know Billy can't pay a fine that big. He is poor as poor." I couldn't move. It was all true and I knew it. He chuckled again at my shock and kissed my neck a few times. I push him and he shook his head at me.

"If you want to help poor Billy and your boyfriend, be mine for a week. Let me kiss you whenever I want." He kissed and sucked my neck again. "Let me feel you whenever I want." He cupped one of my breasts. All I could do was stand still._ I am doing this for Jake. I am doing this for Jake_. I kept saying that to myself. "And let me touch you whenever I what." His other hand dipped in between us and cupped my sex through my jeans. I grasped and went slap him.

"Think of Billy with no money for Jake." I stopped my hand from connecting with his cheek. I had to do this.

"Only a week" I whimpered he nodded still cupping me. "And no sex" he smirked at me in a mean way.

"Fine babe." He started to rub his fingers in between my legs. I moaned I could help it I thought of Jake's fingers not Luke's. Luke let go of me then and smirked. In between my legs throbbed and all I wanted was Jacob.

"And just for you, we'll keep it a secret just between us." He lent in and kissed me on the lips I didn't respond to the kiss. This made him mad as he forced his tongue into my mouth and took my hand and put them around his neck. I kiss him back weakly it was enough for him. Luke pulled away and whispered "Good girl" then pecked my lips once more and then left. I broke out into sobs I had just cheated on Jacob. I ran to the girl's bathroom as the bell went.

**A/N::: Sooo drama in dream land oh no! what do u think Nessie should do? do u think she did the right thing? TELL ME IN A REVIEW go click that button for jake!**

**ExXxJ: How was it? You likey? Haha. Review if your awesome :]**


	11. Chapter 11 XX

**A/N::: Hey y'all emmi is back sorry took so long to update i've just done exams and got two A's and two B+'s yay me also my mum is in china for work so if been helping my dad and ready... it's MY BIRTHDAY in two weeks i will be Sweet 16 :D YAY hope you will not kill me for this chapter ok here we go and ****my beta has gone missing and is not answering her emails so brooke my best friend edited ok**

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE::: hey i have set up "the three X" marking witch lets you know how much lemmons in the chapter on the blue bar were you pick chapters it will say the chapter the up to three X's **_

_**X = hot making out XX = semi naked, groping and talking of sex XXX = sex in all forms and full nakedness**_

**- DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT S.M. DOSE- **

**i wish i owned jacob oh well i do own tickets to eclipce yay**

* * *

******Chapter eleven**

_"Jake I'm sorry" he just stead at me, those dark eyes full of disgust. Then he began to fade._

"_NO Jake! Please come back! JAKE!"_

I woke up gasping for air as my hair clung to my sweaty forehead. I wiped it away with the back of my hand. It was then I noticed dad was in the room with me sitting at my desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned softly as he stood up and came to sit at the end of my bed. I had always talked to dad about nightmares as he had always seen them. I sat up keeping my blankets around me and lend my back against the headboard.  
"No dad I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." He sighed and I looked up at him, his gold eyes loving and caring but at the same time he had that look of concentration. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop digging around in my head." He smiled and the look of concentration was gone.

"Edward let the girl get dressed for school." Said mum as she appeared in the doorway. Dad gave her his famous crooked smile.

"Yes love" and with that dad gave me a kiss on my forehead and left with mum.  
I walked into the bathroom to see that aunty Alice had already laid out an outfit for me to wear with a note laying on top. I unfolded the piece of paper and read...

Dear Ness  
Sorry I can't be there today as Jazz and I  
are off hunting. I pick this out I know you look  
beautiful in. Have a good day and we will bring  
you back some blood as I see you will be needing  
it. Please be careful - Love Alice xxx  
P.S. Stop growing please

I laughed at the last line but it quickly died as I reread the note. _'Please be careful._' What did that mean, did she know about Luke? I didn't dwell on it as I got dressed in the light peach coloured ruffled skirt and white top, I then put on a gray cardigan, push the sleeves up to my elbows and finish the outfit with a gold belt. I headed down stairs and said good morning to everyone then made myself some toast. I sat in the kitchen till I heard the guys' laughter. Jake looked gorgeous today which made me feel worse.

"Morning Nessie" he said as he kiss my lips sweetly.

"Morning Jake" I smiled although inside I wanted to cry.

The morning whet quickly only Brooke would glance at me with a worried look every now and then whilst in class. Jake was sweet as always and tried to flirt with me in class as would normal, but today I felt guilty and couldn't seem to even fake a flirty look or smile and I think he saw it but decided not to comment.

"Okay Nessie what the hell is up with you today!" Brooke said as she slammed my locker door shut for me.

"Nothing"

"You and I both know that's bullshit" she grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. Looking into her brown eye, I knew I couldn't lie to Brooke, she knew me to well. My eyes started to water and I felt tears begin to run down my checks. Brooke knew what to do as she pulled me into the nearby bathroom and locked the door.

"Tell me Ness, what's wrong?"

"Luke wants to press charges against Jacob" I told her. Brooke grasped and was about to say something but I held up my hand to stop her and then continued.

"Luke said If I allow him to do what he want to me including kissing, touching and whatever other vile things he wants, for a week he won't press charges."

"Ness, tell me you didn't?" I looked away from her as more tears came.

"I feel like such a slut Brooke" I cried she wrapped her arms around me as I cried into her shoulder.

"Shh its okay Nessie we'll tell Jake and –"

"NO! You can't tell Jake I'll hate me"

"Jake could never hate you he loves you, your he's imprint" Brooke said wiping my wet checks.

"Promise me as my best friend you will not tell anyone till I work in out." I begged her. Brooke sighed and simple nodded. After that Brooke helped me clean myself up and touch up my maker. She continued to tell me to talk to Jacob or my mum or dad. I told her I could handle Luke and Jake wouldn't understand. But to tell the truth I couldn't handle Luke and Jacob would always understand if I talked to him. The only reason why I didn't want to tell him was, if I did he might think bad of me or Luke would found out and then not only will he press charges but properly tell the whole school I'm a sult who cheated on her boyfriend. So now this Luke thing will stay between me and Brooke. I could keep a secret for one week couldn't I? I would worry about that later now we had to get to class.  
Brooke and I exited the girls' bathroom and headed down the hall towards maths. Jacob Seth and Embry court up with us.

"Hey are you ok Nessie?" Jake said slipping an arm around me and pulling me to his side.

"Fine Jake." I lied and smiled up at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brooke look at me, silently begging for me to tell Jake about this whole mess. I just gave her an apologetic smile letting Brooke know I could handle this by myself, the Luke situation was something I needed to face alone. She then turned to Embry and stood on her toes to peck his lips and knew then that Brooke wasn't going to push me on the subject, well at least not today. Maths was horrible I could not focus to save my life. Jake was running his hand up and down my thigh and all I could think was how dirty I felt. Not because of Jacob but Luke, Jake is just being sweet and sexy like a normal boyfriend, and me, well I felt like some slut cheating on Jake. I was riddled with confusion. I wanted to tell Jake, ask for help but what would he think? Would he see me like Anna? A slut?

By the time lunch came I Jake caught on and realized something was making me unhappy. We sat down for lunch. Seth was discussing a movie night he was planning and that we were all invited, Sue was cooking hot dogs and other BBQ stuff. It was good to see Seth happier although he I did catch him glancing at me a lot over the last few days. I was listening as Jake played with my hair. Again I felt like the worst girlfriend/imprint ever, which I properly was, hell I know I am. But I seriously have no idea what to do; I wanted to cry I was so confused.  
My cell phone buzzed then letting me know I had a text.

"It's properly just dad or Alice." I said to Jake as I pulled my cell phone out and flipped open. But it was not my family checking up on me, it was Luke.

**Hey Babe meet my outside I'm so hard for ur hot ass  
Luke**

I wanted to puke but I healed it back as I thought about the deal we made. I was doing this for Jacob. But I wished Alice hadn't brought me a skirt to wear today.

"Hey guys I left something in my locker I got to go."

"Okay do you want me to come with you?" Jake asked wrapping his big amazingly warm hands around my waist and kissing my neck. I wanted to scream, _'Yes Jake come beat the shit out of Luke and sorry for being a horrible imprint.'_ But instead I said...

"No Jake I'm fine, I'll see you in last class." I smiled but I felt so guilty on the inside. He leant down and kissed me running the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip he pulled away sucking on my bottom lip for a second longer then let go. That's when I really felt shitty, Jake was being a sweet sexy boyfriend again and I was about to do god knows what with Luke.

"Okay see you in class." I nodded not sure if I could speak and then stood and hurried out of the cafeteria as my tears began to fall.

I made it outside and headed towards Luke who was under the first line of forest trees.

"Baby you came." Luke smirked and wrapped his slimy arms around my waist pulling me into him. I could feel his erection against my thigh and tried to push away but Luke turned me around and pushed me against a tree, his lips sucking and kissing my neck roughly as his hands snaked down under my skirt to cup my ass. Tears falling freely I felt dirty.

"Baby remember you need to kiss me back for this to work" Luke growled as his lips crashed down on mine. He took one of his hands out from under my skirt, only to grab my wrist and put my hand on his dick. I tried to pull away not wanting to feel his erection in my hand. I wanted Jake I didn't want this, I was going to tell Jake we would fix this mess together. My tears incest and I tried to pull way again.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yanked my hand free and turned to see dark eyes...

* * *

**A/N::: ohhh cliff hanger Who could it be? REVIEW AND TELL ME what you think and who you think it is...**

**Hugs & Kisses Emmi**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N::: OMG i saw Eclipse last night and it was the BEST movie EVER! my two fave bit were the steamy bed egagement bit AND the TENT omg i love jacob AND it my BIRTHDAY in a week :D ... anyway heres chapter twelve and please dont hate my ok... erin is still missing :( so my temp beta is Hemlock thank you for helping me...**

**NOTE::: review and try guess what the hell is going on with Seth?**

**Do Not Own Twilight S.M. Dose I Do Own A Jaocb Doll Yay :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Those dark eyes belonged to Jacob. Luke let me go and I ran to Jake and buried my tear-stained face into his shirt. Jacob rubbed my back soothingly.

"Blake, what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" Jake snarled as I sobbed into him. I heard Luke chuckle.

"Anything I want." I could now feel Jacob shaking. "Nessie and I made a deal, you see Jake." Jake froze as he continued: "I was going to press charges against you for breaking my nose and I already know your dad has money trouble and would be able to pay the charges."

Luke sighed dramatically and then smirked before going on with his story.

"So I told sweet little Renessmae that if she let me do whatever I want to her for a week I wouldn't press charges, like just the other day Nessie let me rub her sweet pussy." I could hear the smirk as he finished.

Jake hands me over to Seth who picks me up like a child. Seth took me away and left Jake to deal with Luke. I heard Jacob saying something about disrespecting girls and that was it – I was too far away to hear anything else by then. Seth sat me in Jake's car then climbed in with me. He held me tightly till my sobs quietened.

"Seth ... I ...I wasn't ch...cheating on him." I hiccupped. "I... I didn't know wh... what to do, I...I feel dirty..."

I broke into a new round of sobs Seth just rocked me back and forth telling me it would be okay. Soon the car door opened and Seth hopped out as Jacob slid in and shut the door.

"Jake, I'm... so sorry." I say as I try to wrap my small arms around his neck but he pushed me away. It felt like a slap in the face. I began to cry again. "Jake I didn't know what to do! I was scared – it meant nothing!" I wondered whether he understood what I said between my sobs.

"Nessie I'm going to take you home." Jake said coldly as he started the car. The car ride was silent except for my sobs.

"Please say something..." I whispered, wiping my eyes with my sleeve; I couldn't take his silence. Jacob's hands tightened around the steering wheel. The skin over the bones of his knuckles stretched as tight as drums.

"I don't think I got anything to say to you" he said through gritted teeth.

"Jake I know I hurt yo-"

He cut me off. In the confines of the car, his voice was unbearably loud.

"You have done more than hurt me. You've disappointed me, hurt me, not to mention lied to me, and not bothered to tell me about any of this." By now we were outside my house.

"Jake please I'm-"

"Don't say sorry!" Jacob told cutting me off again. We both fell silent.

Then he released a sigh. "I think I need a break, some time to think about this." The weight of his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Are... are we br...breaking up?" I managed to whisper somewhere between a sob and a stutter.

"I don't know Ness." I could feel more tears and I was a bit surprised I had any left.

Without saying anything or sparing a look at Jacob, I got out of the car. All I wanted now was my dad to hold me.

Jake drove away and I stood there in the driveway hoping this was all a dream. It seemed like hours that I stood there until a pair of cold strong arms picked me up and took me inside. In the back of my mind I knew those arms belonged to my dad and I snuggled deeper into him as he placed me upon the bed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You're safe now." I nodded through my tears as he held me. And as sleep stole into my psyche, I thought I heard something like, "Luke will be sorry he threatened my daughter."

Countless hours later, I woke up in my mum's arms instead. She kissed my forehead and looked down at me, her gold eyes held so much sadness and wisdom.

"Renessmae, I'm here for you. Talk to me baby." I shook my head I didn't want to talk. "Please."

Seeing that I would not speak, Mum sighed and pick up my hand and pressed my palm against her icy check so I could show her how I felt. And I did, I let all my emotions out and in to her everything felt I showed. Sadness, worry, fear, self-loathing and most of all, fear. Fear that Jacob would never forgive me and things will never go back to how they were.

When I took my hand off of her cheek I was crying again. Apparently, my tear ducts were very prodigious after what had happened.

Two days had passed and it felt like two years. I had not spoken to anyone since I had shown my feelings to mum. Alice would come to my room everyday to try and get me to drink some blood because I hadn't had since Brooke's sleepover, and each day I refused and stuck to drinking hot chocolate.

But I knew I need the blood – my vampire side had started to show as the days passed, my skin paler and colder , my teeth would ache whenever Brooke came to see me, so I told her to stop coming. My eyes are two or three shades darker. So I was sick and I was sure my family knew and were just hoping I would drink blood soon.

Today I sat on my window seat with my back against a pillow and a white mink fur around my shoulders. I was dressed in pink pyjama pants, Jake's gray zip up hoddie and pink fluffy ugg boots. I even wore the bracelet he had made mum and mum had given to me when the Volira came. I sipped my hot chocolate and looked outside into the heavy rain, and kissed the top of my Jacob wolf toy that he had brought me when I was mentally five or six. A knock on the door pulled me for the memory. Seth stepped in the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey Nessie ... umm your mum said I could come see you."

"Hi Seth." My voice sounded rough and dry from lack of use.

"Oh Ness come here" he open his arms I stood and walk over to wrap myself in them. Seth was so much like Jacob; he made me feel safe and warm.

Soon we were both lying on my bed under the covers, talking. I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Don't worry Ness, Jake will be here soon. I can feel it." Seth ran his fingers though my hair. It felt so natural, being like this with Seth. He looked at me funny for a long time till I blushed from his gaze.

"What?"

His eyes drifted down to my stomach and back to my face. "Umm, Ness, are you ...Umm you know ...uh, _pregnant_?"

"WHAT? NO!" I started to giggle and felt good to do so since I'd been crying the last three days. "Where there hell did you get that from?"

"Well your mum did say you are unwell and, I don't know, I just thought maybe..."

"You thought I was pregnant? No, I am sick because I haven't been drinking blood, so my vampire side of me is unwell."

Seth scrunched up his face. I knew he had been uncountable about me drinking blood ever since Jake had a mental slip and showed the pack about our interment blood shearing. It made my heart ache when I thought about those times I had with Jacob it made me miss him more.

Suddenly my dad appeared at my doorway with a serious look on his face.

"I think we should take a walk Seth." Dad said his eyes darking slightly as he read into Seth's mind.

"Dad what wrong?" I asked as I push myself onto my elbows to look at him better.

"Ness, Don't worry it nothing I'm just going to talk to your dad, okay? I'll be back to see you tomorrow." Seth then sighed, kissed my forehead, got out of my bed and followed my dad downstairs. Soon after I drifted to sleep, my dreams filled with Jacob who I missed with all my heart. But occasionally I would have flashes of Seth in between dreams...

* * *

**A/N::: Ummm seth what going on dude? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i know u will hate me because they "broke up" but go with it...**

**Kisses and Hugs Emmi xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 XX

**A/N:::hello lovely readers ok i want to let you know that i've just had my birthday on the 7th yay and also one of you got what was wrong with Seth yay but... i wont tell you who... still can not find Erin so thank my best firend Brooke who did editing.**

**Note ::: Waning that this chapter is high on the XX its not sex but it is adult **

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT S.M DOSE i wish i had a big sexy Jacob ( i needed him for this chapter if you get what i mean )**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The next day I woke to a warm hand gently touching my cheek. I breathed it the warm musk and pine mixed sent that I have grown to live for. Jacob. My eyes fluted open to see his face, his mouth set in a hard line, his dark eyes hurt and sad. I could see the affects of being away from me were the same as mine the dark circles under his eyes were proof. I didn't think as I quickly scrambled out of bed and threw myself into his arms. It was him! He was here! But something about how he didn't hug me back but broke my heart. I stepped back letting go of Jake and I couldn't meet his sad and disappointed eyes.

"Jacob I..." he just shook his head "But please Jake lesson I promise it meant nothing to me. Please Jake." I whipped

"Ness how can I believe that when he touched you like the way I touched you, how do I know you didn't like it? Huh?" I was shocked. How did he think I enjoyed Luke touching me that way? I will only ever want Jacob. Then I had an idea.

"I'll show you" and before Jake could say anything I had my hands on his face and I showed him the emotions and memories of the day Luke made the deal with me how he had kissed me and I wanted to pull away, and how Luke cupped my sex and rubbed me and it made me feel like a slut, and as he did all those things all I could think about is Jacob. My Jacob. What would Jake think of me? Would he see me as a slut? I showed Jake all my worry. I pulled away my eyes and checks still wet from my tears. Jake's eyes had softened.

"I'm sorry you felt like that Nessie." Jake said as he took me into his arms.

"No Jake I'm sorry I wanted to tell you I really did but..."

"You were scared I would think badly of you?" I nodded into Jake's shirt. He rocked me back and forth to calm my tears.

"Can you ever forgive me Jacob?" he leaned back to look at me and smiled then kissed my lips, it started sweet but soon grew hot and heavy as he push me back into the bed himself on top. His tongue ran along my bottom lip begging to enter, I complied and opened my lips his tongue began to battle with mine. Between my craving for blood and my craving for Jacob I went wild. He broke the kiss only to start a trail of hot wet opened mouthed kiss along my neck I moaned.

"Mmm Jake I've missed you." He growled and lightly bit my neck. My hand reached the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. God how I had missed his muscular chest and his warmth. My hands ran over his abs's feeling every detail. Jake's hands had the same idea as they travelled over the hoodie of his I was still wearing and unzipped it and pulled it off. He groaned as he realized I was only wearing a tight tank top and no bra.

"God Ness I think we should stop." Jake panted against my neck. I could tell his body wanted to keep going and so did I.

"Please Jake I need more." I whisper breathlessly in his ear before taking his ear lobe into my mouth and sucking on it. This made him buck his hips into mine and I could then feel how hard he really was. Jake kissed me passionately on my already swollen lips, and then began kissing his way down my neck to my collarbone. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to rock my hips against his to allow some friction against my acing core. Jake now kissed down towards my breast, and then he kissed one of my already hard nipples over the tight fabric then the other. He took the left nipple into his mouth and sucked and teased it while he softly cupped my other breasts. I moaned as his fingers slowly traced my nipple, and I arched into his hand. I wanted his pants off and I wanted them off now. I began to push them down but he stopped me before I had the chance.

"We can't do this Nessie" Jake rolled off me his chest moving up and down quickly as he panted for air. "Three weeks, that's all Nessie and then we can do whatever we want" my breathing was still heave as I looked up at him.

"Okay" I said. Who was I kidding I needed something and now. Jake rolled on his side to face me and began kissing my neck again as his hand slid down over my pants to cup my pussy.

"Jake what are you doing" I grasp. I can feel him smile into my neck.

"We're not breaking the rules." He whispered as his finger began to rub at the bundle over nerves in between my legs. "And besides this is for your needs only" His finger worked faster as my hips begun to buck up to meet his hand I was so wet now Jake could feel me.

"God Ness you're so wet" Jake moaned.

"OH ..OH... Jake... Yes I'm so OH... so close" I didn't really know what I was close to I could just feel something in me beginning to tighten and god did it feel good.

"Let it go Ness, let it go" Jake said as he kissed my lips hard and passionately as his fingers moved faster. I then felt it, my body started to tremble and Jacob's name fell from my lips. I felt blissful as I calm down from my high and snuggled into Jacob's side.

"What was that" I breathed.

"That was your first orgasm" Oh my god Jacob had just made me cum only using his fingers. No wonder it felt so good, Brooke had told me a little of what it was like when Embry made her cum but this blissfully happy feeling was undesirable.

"Wow it was amazing" I said I could see his eyes were alight with mischief and he had a goofy grin on his face. I could all most feel his ego growing. He kissed my forehead and wrapped me in his arms. I lay in his arms content and blissfully happy until I looked up at his happy loving eyes.

"So I guess I'm forgiven?"

"You always were." I smiled and kiss him sweetly. He then told me all about school and what I had missed. Apparently Luke had been dobbed in by Brooke and the wolf's, he expelled and his dad never knew about the whole thing and never said anything about pressing charges. Hell according to Embry Luke's father didn't even know who Jacob was. After a while of laying with Jake my throat began to burn I needed blood.

"Jake where is everyone"

"They all decided we needed alone time." Jake said looking me over properly for the first time.

"Your pale Ness and your eyes are a lot darker, what's wrong?" I sighed he was always worried.

"I need to go hunting I haven't been since the sleepover, will you come?" he frowned at me and nodded. We both then got out of bed and that's when I noticed Jacob's large erection. I didn't have any experiences in sex per say but I knew things. For one I knew that the large bulge in his pants must be very uncomfortable and two I knew I could help him out.

"Umm Jake do you want help with ... umm that" I said nervously as I shyly looked at the tent in the front of his pants. I swear I saw a little bit of red spread under the russet skin of his cheeks.

"No Ness umm... you have a shower and get dressed and I'll umm... go use the guest bathroom and have a quick shower." I blushed I was so new to all this.  
I went into my bathroom and striped off and hopped under the hot spray of the showerhead. I washed my body and hair then shaved under my arms and legs. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I used a facecloth to wipe the fog off the mirror, as I looked at myself I noticed that even though I was sick from not drinking blood I still had a glow of happiness from being with Jacob, I smiled at my reflection before heading to my wardrobe. I dressed in jeans, gray tank top and a black off the shoulder jumper keeping the wolf bracelet on. As I dressed as swear I head moans coming from the guest bathroom across the hall. _Is that... oh my god Jake is umm well masturbating._ I giggled while I finished of doing my hair in a ponytail. I was just tying my purple Converse high tops up when Jacob walked in drying his hair with a towel. I couldn't help but stare at his still bear chest, his muscles flexed as he bent down to pick up his shirt and pull it over his head.

"Eyes up here Ness." Jake smirked as I blushed. Then he took my hand and led me outside.

We run thru the forest following a blood scent of some large animal, I was a bit slower than normal due to the lack of blood in my system. Jacob followed me in his wolf form. I remember so many times when I was younger how he would let me ride on his back as he ran. My mum would tell him to slow down but as soon as she was out of hearing range I would tell Jake to go faster, and as always he would speed up and my laughter would fill the sky above. I snapped out of my daydream as the scent of blood became strong. I slowed to a stop just behind a tree and peeked around it to see a mountain lion lapping at the flowing creek. Jake giant russet wolf head nudged me in the back, I looked over at him and smiled.

"I'll be done in a minute." I whisper and patted the soft fur on his missile. Jacob nodded his big furry head before going to lay down with his head on his paws. I slowly approached the large cat, its tail twitched and it stopped drinking realizing it was not alone. Everything from that moment happened so fast. The mountain lion turn and coiled its back legs to spring and launched its self at me. As if we had the same idea I also launched myself and we coiled in mid air. My nails dug into in fur as its claws dug into my jumper and for the first time the claws pierced my skin and fuck it hurt. I quickly got myself on top of the animal and bit into its neck. The blood flowed into me and I realized how desperate I was for it. The lion's struggles dulled as left d rained from its body. I stood up wiping the extra blood off my lips with my fingertips, before popping my fingers in my mouth and licking the blood from them.

"That was kinda sexy Ness." I whipped my head around and saw Jacob back in his human form. I smirked at him and then winced in pain. Jake rushed to my side. He carefully lifted my now ripped black jumper and tank top to see big claw marks, they weren't deep but they were bleeding. Without worlds Jake pick me up into his arms and I snuggle into his bare chest as he started to run home.

"What the hell happened?" dad yelled as he came out the front door to meet us.

"Dad I'm fine it just scratches."

"Still will get Carlisle to check it out." Jacob said I rolled my eyes at both of them. Carlisle looked me over as Jake and dad when out in to the hall to talk. I wasn't sure what they had to talk about since dad already yelled at Jacob for what happened in my room some hours ago. I smiled at the thought.

"Well Renessmae I would say this should be healed by tomorrow." Carlisle said as he gently pulled my top back over my stomach.

"Thanks grandpa" I kiss his cheek. He left and I hopped down from the examining table and listened carefully to the end of the conversation between dad and Jacob.

"_How do you know this?" Jacob hissed. I went silent for a moment be for Jake spook again._

"_Right..." he chuckled. "Mind reader."_

"_Look Jacob I'm telling you now I've seen it happen first hand with yourself and Bella, I don't want my baby girl in that situation." What happened with Jake and mum? What situation?_

"_I trust her and I trust him, and I don't think it like that." Who's "him"?_

"_Well fine just make sure it stays that way for him." _With that dad left the hallway.

* * *

**A/N::: ohhhhh yep i dropped a major hint. love it like it need ideas more feedback**

**EM**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N::: Hey readers i've been sick so i haven't bee able to get to a computer I have epilepsy and i'v been having bad fits and my last one i had to go to hospital for because i was in so much pain so i was there for a week they never worked out what was worng but i better now. so anyway ****i love this chapter i worked hard on it _*note that Quil dose not inprint on Claire*_ Erin is back thank god :) and i still love JAKE! so here we are review for Jacob hugs YUMMY! XD **

**i ****do not own twilight wish i did :( **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

I went back to school on Thursday wearing pink jeans, a white top and a gray lace vest with heals to match. I also wore my locket that my mother had given to me as a child around my neck. When I got to class Brooke was waiting for me. She was dressed in a gray pencil skirt, white top and tan leather jacket, also she had on the cutest heals I had ever seen. Brooke was so happy to have me back and was glad Jake and I could resolve our problems. I told her all the details and our very hot make out season, she told me about how Embry took her on a date.

"Oh and Ness we went to First Beach and then went back to his house and..." she looked around then cupped her hand near my ear and leant in to whisper.

"I gave him a blowjob Ness..." I think my eyes nearly fell out of my head before she continued.

"I always thought it would be gross but it made me feel powerful and sexy, and god Ness he was huge!" We both giggled as she blushed, then we talked about our boys all the way to lunch. We entered the cafeteria and headed to our table, the boys were already shoving food in to their mouths.

"Hey beautiful" Jake greeted me as he pulled me into his lap. I blushed and hid my face in his neck.

"Love birds were all going to a movie and dinner tonight do you guys want to come?" Quil said. Jake shook his head.

"Sorry guys I've got patrol with Sam, but you can go Ness if you want." He looked at me.

"But I'll be by myself" I pouted.

"HEY" Quil and Seth both yelled, I giggle and turned to face them and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry guys."

"Please come Nessie" Seth asked giving me those adorable puppy at I couldn't refuse.

"Just for me?" he pouted. I laughed at him, he was being so cute.

"Okay, okay I'll go." I agreed and he grinned brightly at me. After lunch Jake walked me to class, we sat in class and he passed me a note.

**Saturday night will you go out with me? - J xxx  
**  
I bit my lip from smiling he was so cute. We were dating already and I could tell he still got nervous went we when out.

**Maybe...? - N**

I wrote back to tease him.

**Come on you know you want to ;) - J  
**  
I knew I did to. I Looked over at him and watched him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and smirked. I tried not to giggle as passed back the note.

**Okay fine now do some actual school work - N xxx**After school I drove to La Push to drop Jacob home, I said a quick hello to Billy before kissing Jake goodnight. I got home and walked into the kitchen, mum had been baking again. The smell of chocolate drifted from a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. I happily dropped my bag and picked up a cookie. I began to think of one of the first time Jake and I went to first beach. I was physically five or six and mentally ten or eleven.  
_  
The waves crashed against the shore as I walked along the beach holding Jake's hand heading to the bonfire. I was wearing little blue jeans, bright pink tee and a matching pink trench coat that came down to just above my knee. We got to the bonfire and the other wolfs were busy collecting wood and helping Emily set up the food. Jacob sat on a log of drift wood and helped me up onto his lap I snuggled into his warmth._

"Jake?"

"Yes sweetie." I fiddle with the bracelet that I was wearing; it was the one Jake gave mum, that she had then given to me.

"_I want to be a princess." Jake sniffled a chuckle and so did Embry who was sitting next to us. This all came about because I had been watching _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Cinderella_ and lot of other movies that had princesses in them._  
I looked at the photo on my dresser that Emily had taking at that bonfire, it was taken just as Jacob kissed me, I had the biggest, goofiest smile on my face, I looked like the happiest girl it the world. I smile thinking how funny it was that it is still like that now.

"How 'bout you be my princess?" Jake asked, wrapping his arms around me tighter. I giggled, I had just started to like Jake it wasn't that type of like, but I would always blush when he kissed my cheek and I would dress nicer just for him.

"So does that make you my prince?" I heard Embry chuckle again but Jacob just smiled at me and hugged me closer.

"Sure Nessie."

"So will I get a tiara and I will live in a castle?" I asked getting excited. A few of the other wolfs laughed catching on to our conversation.

"One day Nessie I will buy you your own tiara and build us a castle, so you can be my princess and live happily ever after."

"Promise?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Promise." With that Jake kissed my cheek and my face burned as a collective 'aww' came from everyone. I hide my face in the crook of neck.

That night before Seth picked me up for dinner I spent time with the family. We all sat around the living room as a warming fire licked about the fire place. Mum was sitting on Dads lap reading _Weathering Heights_. Alice was curled up next to Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie were playing cards. Alice suddenly burst into giggles and dad froze.

"What?" mum and I said together.

"Nahuel is coming to see us tomorrow and staying for a while." Dad says calmly Alice laughs again.

"What so funny about that?" I ask.

"Well the last time we saw him was when the Voltria came and since then he has well discovered himself you could say." Both Emmet and jasper's heads shot up to look at my dad who nodded at them, they grimace. Mum and I frowned we weren't getting it.

"He's gay, love." Dad told mum. She was shocked. Hell I was shocked, I didn't have a problem with him being gay, and actually I heard gay guys are really quite nice. Just then Esme walked in to the room with a serious look on her face. Carlisle was right behind her. Dad sighed and for the first time in my six years of living I saw Esme glare and my father, at that point she did look like a mother.

"Now I want to say this once and once only." Esme began. "We will respect Nahuel's sexuality and anyone else's too. We will welcome him and not judge him, and no gay jokes." Everyone looked at Emmet.

"What?" Emmet said defensively with a chuckle, Rosalie elbowed him  
hard in the side.

"Ouch babe that hurt" he pouted I giggled. Esme cleared her throat.

"Are we all clear then?" we all nodded.

"Excellent!" she said and clasped her hands together.

"Well Renessmae, Seth is waiting outside for you." I smiled and kissed everyone goodbye and went outside to meet Seth. Seth was leaning against Leah's car while, Leah herself was in the driver's seat. She was dressed beautifully, in a purl pink, silk strapless top and nice blue washed fitted jeans. This was all topped off with chocolate heals that had a pink bow across the toe. I walked over to Seth who gathered me into his arms. I was a little shocked at first because he was never really a big hug person well not with me anyway, but then again I was always around Jacob. I got over it and put my arms around his strong torso.

"Nice to see you too." I giggled as I pulled back from him. Seth smiled the same radiant smile that Jake wore when he saw me.

"I'm always happy to see you Ness." He winked and took my hand. He opened the back seat door for me and helped me in next to Quil. We all talked on the way to Port Angeles, I told them about Nahuel, they all were very nice about it and Leah even said she go shopping with us when he came. Once we arrived at the movie we met up with Brooke and Embry and went to buy the tickets to some scary movie before dinner. I was just getting my money out when I heard.

"Two tickets please" I looked up to see Seth next to me.

"Seth I can pay for my own." I grumbled

"No I'm paying for you tonight, no but's." I smiled at him and leaned up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I breathed. He ginned like a kid in a lolly shop. We then all went to a Indian restaurant for dinner. It was a nice place with white table cloths and candles that made everything glow softly. I sat in between Leah and Seth, while weirdly enough Quil sat next to Leah. It was weird because I would have thought he would sit next to Embry on the other side of to table. Oh well I thought. Although I did see Leah smile as he sat down next to her but it quickly vanished. A girl about twenty came to serve us. She was blonde, blue eyed and had her nice cleavage on show. To make it worse she had taken a shine to Quil.

"Here are your drinks" she said as she served up our drinks, I had coke. She deliberately took her time bending over Quil to put his drink in front of him. Leah had a disappointed look on her face. I wasn't sure what was going on with Leah but had something to do with Quil. So being the good friend I am I jumped in to help.

"Umm I'm ready to order." I said. The blonde waitress shot her head up to glare at me. She rounded the table to where I was sitting.

"What would you like?" she said in an icy tone. I looked down at the menu and picked the first thing I saw.

"I'll have the chicken korma" the girl scribbled it onto her notepad and then took everyone else's order.

"Thanks" Leah whispered to me. The food came and we ate, talk and laughed. I kept glancing at Quil and Leah. Quil would try to flirt with her and she would call him a idiot of a dick depending what she felt like, but I think Leah secretly likes Quil I could tell by the way her cheeks would redden when they touched. When we finished dinner we all headed back to the theatre for the movie. We all settled in Embry and Brooke sat together and started to cuddle and kiss each other. I sat with Seth on one side Leah on the other, and Quil sat next to Leah again. It went quiet as the lights went down and the movie started. Half way through the movie I cuddled up to Seth to keep warm.

"I think Quil has a thing for my sister." He whispered. I peeked over at the two. Quil was trying to cuddle up with Leah who would push him away but she smiled as she did so.

"Yeah I think so too." I whispered into his shirt as the movie continued to flash on the big screen.

"Do think I should kick his ass yet?" I giggled and shook my head.

"No, not yet I think she likes him too." Seth huffed which made me giggle again, he kissed my forehead and sat back up to watch the movie.

That night I curled up in bed and was just about asleep when a warm body slipped in beside me. I rolled over to face him.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled my nose into his chest.

"No Jake I'm perfect now." I mumbled against him and kissed one of his pecks before snuggling closer and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N::: Awww flashback so CUTE! Leah and Quil? YES or NO? tell me check out the outfits on the link on my profile and i now have a blog. so REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 xx

**A/N::: Hey Jacob lovers :) sorry its late but you kjnow by now how slow i can be updateing so yeah and sorry my editting is crap but it will have to do ok so reveiw please tell me wht you think of my Nahuel... and as always outfit for nessie is on my profile check them out! love Em xxx**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT S.M DOSE...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fifteen**

"He will be here in fifteen minutes."Alice told us from her place on the couch next to Jasper. Today Nahuel was coming to visit. We had all found out last night from one of Alice's visions that he was gay and, was coming to stay with our family. I fiddled with my skirt and my lip nervously. Strong, warm arms wrapped around me and I relaxed into them.

"Calm down Nessie, you look great." Jake whispered in my ear before kissing my earlobe and then continue to place hot, opened mouth kisses down my neck. While dad stood in the corner and growled quietly at us. As Jack continued the assault on my neck, I thought back to this morning.

I woke up to find Jacob kissing my neck.

"Mmm... Good morning." I smiled turning my head away so he couldn't kiss my lips. His warm lips landed on my cheek, he pulled away and pouted.

"Jake I've got morning breath." I giggled as he rolled on top of me pining me to the bed and snuggling his face in to the crook of my neck.

"That's never stopped us before." I could feel his lips spread into a grin against my skin.

"Your right." I agreed grabbing his black short hair in my hands as I crashed his lips to mine. Jake growled against my lips before parting them with his tongue. We rolled to the side never breaking the kiss. Our tongues danced together, he tasted so good that I scrambled on top of him to deepen the kiss. Passion burned between us as I ran my hands over his bare chest down over his abs that I love so much. Jacob hands came down to cup my ass and squeeze it making my hips grind into his. I kept bucking my hips into his as I could now feel Jake's erection against my core as I continued to moan loudly.

"MUTT GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER, BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND DO IT MYSELF!" Dad yelled from the livening room, followed mum telling him to leave us alone. I didn't think mum and dad were in the cottage where my real bedroom is. Normally when I'm asleep in my room they went to the main house or hunting. I blushed at Jacob who just smirked at me with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Now that was a good morning kiss." he smirked. I rolled off him and headed to my bathroom to shower before coming into my room again finding clothes already spread out for me but not by Alice. Jacob had pick out a naughty black mini skirt, a stripped boob tube and no underwear. Rolling my eyes I put it on anyway, I found some black lace bikini panties to wear and decided to forgo the bra just because the top Jacob had picked out held everything in place. I then put on some sexy knee high black high heeled boots and headed up to the main house to meet everyone.

So now here we are sitting around waiting for Nahuel.

"He's here" Alice said quietly as a second later there was a knock at the front door. Esme was the one to answer the door.

"Ah Nahuel, welcome come in, everyone's waiting in the living room." I heard I shy mumble of thanks in reply. A boy no older than me came into the room he looked the same as I remembered him. His skin was still tanned but not as dark as Jacob's. He had cut his black hair short, it was now chin length. Nahuel wore black jeans and white tee. I wasn't sure, what I was thinking when I thought he turn up wearing pink since he was gay. But to me he just looked shy and awkward. His ice blue eyes fell on me and he smiled.

"Renesmee you have grown." Nahuel voice was a shy cute boyish tone that me smile. Nahuel open his arms for me and I unwrapped myself from Jake to walk forward into his hug.

"It's been awhile." I said stepping back.

"Yes it has and you are now a lovely full gown lady, are you not?" I blushed at his comment. He then gave me a "that's what I through" smile before looking up at Jacob. Jake stepped forward with his hand out to shake. It was one of the funniest things watching Nahuel look Jake up and down before blushing. Even gay guys thought my boyfriend was hot.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black, Renesmee's boyfriend." Nahuel took his hand and introduced himself.  
After we all made Nahuel settled and planned to take him shopping with Leah and myself in a few days. Jacob then "borrowed" me for the afternoon. We hopped in my car and drove to the one place we both wanted to be, First Beach. I parked in one of the parking bays that looked out across the grayish water of the bay. It wasn't a sunny day, actually looking at the dark clouds it didn't even look warm. That's when I wished I had worn better shoes and a coat. Before Jacob stepped out of the car I placed my hand on his forearm and sent him a message using my gift.

_Jake all though these shoes are gorgeous, they're hardly made for the beach. And also I do feel the cold._

Jacob grinned and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Well how 'bout you take those sexy shoes off and as for the cold I'm always here to keep you warm." He then got out of the car. I unzipped my long black boots and slid them off my feet before throwing them in the back seat of Jake's car. By then Jake was at my door opening it for me. I took his hand as he helped me out of the car and down towards the pebbled shore of La Push. We sat down on the beach away from the general public that was here; which was not many because of the cold.

"So any reason why we came here?" I asked looking into his deep dark eyes. Jake smiled like a cheeky little boy as he lay down pulled me with him, so I ended up saddling him and laying on his t-shirt covered chest. I landed with a shriek followed by laughter. Jake's smile spread across his face showing all his teeth which made me giggle.

"Can't I spend time with my beautiful, sexy, amazing soul mate." Jake said before leaning his head up to sweetly kiss my lips.

"Cheesy much." I went to pull away buy Jacob was to quick and rolled us over so I was on my back and Jake was settled between my legs on top.

"You love it." I giggled and smiled as his lips came down on top of my own. Our kiss quickly became heated as he slid the tip of his tongue over my bottom lip. I let my lips part letting our tongues slide against each other. My tongue passionately entwined with his, both enjoying the taste of each other and trying to hold our breath to never let the kiss end. Jacob softened the kiss savoring the moment before we had to pull apart for air. As we broke apart Jake pepped my face with butterfly kisses before trailing a kiss down my neck where he stop to suck and nibble on the soft skin there. I smiled now feeling his erection against my leg, I moved slightly so it now rested against my tingling hot core.

"You really shouldn't do that Nessie." Jake panted in my ear. I could feel myself bucking my hips up to his to cause some friction between us. He rubbed against me creating a blissful sensation. I moaned in his ear and he moaned in mine.

"Jake... That's so good." I moan.

"You need to stop doing that, I can smell how much you want me Ness." I froze. Oh god he...he can smell how want I am. I sure whether to be embarrassed or not.

"Nessie it a wolf thing and for me..."he nibbles my earlobe before continuing. "It's a major turn on."

"How major?" I turn us over so I'm on top again. Jacob groans and grips my hips with his warm hands making me bite my bottom lip which was now swollen from our kissing.

"Major enough to want to rip your clothes off and take you right here on the sand."_ As if I wasn't wet enough._

"Well we have two more weeks, so we you better go so you can umm... Fix your little problem because we are having dinner at Emily's soon" I said with a smirk then rolled of him and stood up. I could tell Jake was very unhappy as he stood brushing the pebbly sand off his jeans. I giggled as Jake adjusted himself trying to make the bulge in his jeans less notable.

"You know it's not funny when you tease me." He pouted "and trust me there's nothing little about it." Jake smirked as I tried to hide my blush.

"Sorry, I promise in two week we'll never have to tease each other again." I say as we start to walk along the shore hand in hand heading towards the car slowly. Jacob lifted my hand to his lips and kissed along my knuckles, then looked at me with a smirk and a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"I donno, I think I like teasing you. You get all hot and flustered. It's a sexy look on you." I shoved Jake's side with mine using my half vampire strength, so he did stumble sideways a bit. He laughed and straightened up taking my hand again.

"You're an ass you know that." I told him with my gift.

"And yet you still love me." Jacob said now opening the car door.

"God knows why!" I laughed giving him a peck on the lips before sliding into the car. Jake came round to the driver's side and started the engine still with a goofy grin on his face, and that grin stayed there as we drove to his house.

I sat on Jacob's bed while he showered. I couldn't help myself when I heard the water running. Picturing him naked with the hot over head spray running over his russet skin. I laid on his bed listening to him shower. He started to moan and grunt and I realized his was actually taking care of his apparently "big" problem. I smiled blushing I couldn't believe he was doing that now with me only on the other side of the bathroom wall. While daydreaming about Jacob in the shower I could feel the warm wetness in between my legs start up for the third time today. I bit my bottom lip hoping I could hold the moan back from escaping my throat. The water stopped running and Jacob came into the room with just a skimpy towel hanging off the perfect V of his hips. It took me a moment to realize Jake was talking to me; my eyes were busy trailing down his chest. Over his smooth pecks that had his dark nipples on top, then his wash board abs that I had loved since I was mentality fourteen, my eyes dropping again to the V of his hips and finally following the sprinkle of black hair that disappeared under the towel. God if his trying to turn me on it work. I'm now completely soaked! Damn, now I should go home and change my panties. Jake cleared his throat for the second time.

"What?" I snapped my gaze up to meet his dark assumed eyes.

"Nessie I can smell you again. Do you like what you see?" Jacob said a smirk.

"You know I could hear you." I snapped gesturing to the bathroom my face beet red. Jake dropped his cocky attitude. Blood rushed up under his russet colored cheeks making him blush as he looked down slightly embarrass. Ha I can make the mighty alpha blush! It makes him look very cute. I thought as I tried and failed to hide a smile.

"Well... umm... you told me to take care of it." He didn't make eye contact as he talked, moving around me to his draws to find something to wear. Jake had gone shy I realized with a smile. Walking a to wrap my arm around Jake from behind and rested my head between his shoulder blades. He was a bit startled by my actions causing Jake to drop the shirt in his hand and hold his towel so it wouldn't fall. This was surprising as I never really caught Jacob off guard. I giggled, snuggling into his warm muscular back.

"Jake..." I sighed. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He relaxed a bit but still didn't talk. So I swallowed my pride and admitted something I know he would use against me in some way, not that I minded much.

"If it helps...umm I really got turned on as you can tell, by listening to you and imaging you in the shower." I wisped. Jacob turn in my arms a smile on his face clearly showing he was no longer shy.

"Do you do that often? Think of me naked I mean?" I asked cocking an eyebrow and wrap his arms around me. Of cause it was now my turn to blush, and try hide my face in his chest. Jake's hand cupped under my chin lifting it so he could look into my eyes, I bit my lip.

"You need to get dressed so we can go pick up Nahuel." I said trying to change subject. He pouted but let it go for the time being. Letting me out of his hold so I could slip out the door and down the little hallway to the lounge room were Billy was.

"Hey Ness, are you keeping my boy in line?" He grinned witch made his laugh lines in his toffee skin crease.

"Always Billy, what else would I do during the day?" I say sitting down on the love seat next to him and smiling brightly. Billy throws his head back and laughs. Billy hadn't always been like this with me. Once upon a time he as discussed with Jacob, his very own son for imprinting on a devil child, as he once called me. Jake became angry with him father and came to stay with my family for a while. A week past and Jacob and Billy had not spoken so I took matters into my own hands. By time I was nine or ten weeks old. Mentality five or six but I looked about two or three. So one day I begged Seth to take me to Billy's, he was just as upset as I was so he agreed. I'm got Aunty Alice to help me make cupcakes and off I went with Seth to La Push. That was properly the first trip to La Push but I don't count it as my first because it was a call of duty not a visit or a play date. It only took Billy to open the door any take one look at me standing there with a plate of freshly baked vanilla pink frosted cupcakes, for him to melt. He quickly apologized to Jacob and my family for acting the way he did, from then on when I was a bit older Jake would take me to see his dad and everything worked out okay.

"That my girl. Your know that old grandpa of yours is asking for you."

"Is he now? I better go see him before my birthday." I smiled grandpa was funny he loved me from day one but he didn't know or want to know what I really was, or what his daughter had become. He was what dad liked to call a "need to know only" kind of person. Jake wounded into the lounge room now dressed in gray jeans and white tee.

"Come on stop charming my dad Nessie, we have to go like you said." I giggled and went over to Billy to kiss his weathered cheek goodbye before going outside to get in the car.  
I leaned the back of my head against the window watching Jacob drive. We were almost out of La Push and into Forks. I kept wondering about the conversation we just had not too long ago in his bedroom. Did he still want an answer about how often I think about him naked? I thought I should give him one, since I had made him so embarrassed.

"I do think about it sometimes." I said quickly hoping he didn't catch it, but he did.

"Think about what?" Jake said trying to sound innocent, but I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You... umm naked." I said shyly blushing. I peered at Jake who had what must be called a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh and when did this come about?" He asked cocking a brow.

"Jake if you're going to make fun of me you can stop now." I huffed crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry. But I am curious, I know when my feelings changed for you but I don't know when they changed for you?" I sighed and looked at him. I could see from his eyes that Jake was only truly curious

"Fine, but if we're going to talk about this now, you first." I said. Jacob glanced at the clock on the dashboard checking the time. We had about half an hour to pick up Nahuel and get to Emily's.  
"How bout we have dinner first, then you can stay at my place tonight and we'll talk."

"What about Billy?" thinking about how I really want to have this conversation alone. just me and my Jake.

"His at Charlie's, Sue is cooking, plus there going fishing early tomorrow morning. So he will properly stat the night with them. We'll be fine." He assured me as we turned down the windy well know road to home.

"Okay tonight it is." I smiled as we pulled into the long driveway.

* * *

**A/N::: D****undundunnn...? Ohhh a feelings talk to come but first dinner at Uley's with new gay hibird what could happen? REVIEW!**

**Emmi xxx :P (and i always think about naked Jacob) ;D**


	16. Chapter 16 XX

**A/N::: Hi everyone i know it been a long wait for this chapter but iv been very sick and in and out of hospital so im hopeing the new year will be better sorry for my crap spelling this chapter has not been betaed NOTE: this is building up to the lemons and is XX i do use words like pussy and fuck so yeah just a warning. **** Merry Chistmas and a Happy New Year to all **

**lot ofc Jacob kisses Emmi xxx**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

I hopped out of the car and headed inside. I entered the living room, Jacob trailing behind me, to see dad sitting on the stool of the grand piano planning mum's lullaby as she sat beside him listening. Mum looked up giving me and Jacob a smile as dad continued to play.

"And how are you too?" She asked. Before I could get a word out Jake wrapped his warm arms around me pulling my back up against his chest I giggled happily and Jake answered mum.

"We're great Bells." His smile was so goofy and blinding it made mum laugh it sounded like bells in the wind. My dad had stopped playing and had a smile on his face to. I knew all about mum and Jake's relationship. Actually I was nearly three so as physically eight, when mum told me about the first time Jacob had tried to kiss her and she broke her hand; I burst out laughing and teased both of them for weeks. Then one night I had a dream where Jacob only hung out with me because he still had the hots for mum. So I rang him in the middle of the night and got him to come over. He told me that night I was the only girl for him and that we would be best friends forever. I came back to reality to see dad smile at me seeing my memory with his gift before he turned to Jake.

"So Jacob are you corrupting my daughter's innocents?"He was serious but had a hint of hummer dancing in them as he eyed my outfit and both our slightly swollen lips.

"No Edward but she's corrupting mine."Jake grinned, I grasped wide eyed and blushing as dad broke into laughter with mum. I didn't stop myself from whacking Jacob on the back of the head.

"Like mother like daughter." Dad said under his breath but we all heard and it was now mum's turn to hit dad over the head. I was still embarrassed at Jake's comment so I cleared my throat and changed the topic.

"Can I stay at Jake's tonight please?" I asked mum knowing she is more willing about my sleepovers with Jake than dad.  
"Sure honey and Edward don't give me that look."

"What look, love?" dad said trying to snuggle up to her; she acted like that wouldn't work but we all knew it did when she cracked a smile.

"Never mind will talk later." She told dad before telling me she would see me tomorrow and then I led Jacob up to my room.  
I told Jake to sit on my bed while I got ready. I changed into a light aqua blue dress that had a floral design and fell just above the knee. I had chosen to go for an innocent, respectable look not that I minded miniskirts it's just Emily had always been like a second mother to me, so I didn't really like showing up looking like Jacob's eye candy. Then swapping my sexy boots for some silver flats, I came out of my wardrobe and flew past Jake into the bathroom. There I washed my face and added some new make-up. Then put on a chunky wooden bracelet with a bird carved into it that Emily had brought me when I was thirteen and a blue beaded necklace that matched the dress nicely. When I was done I went into my room. Jacob was lying on the bed where I'd left him. He was on his back with his hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"You know you still look so sexy even when you're trying to look innocent." He said peeking one eye open to admire me.

"Shut up." I said playfully as I went to sit on the bed beside him. I bent my head down to kiss his lips sweetly.

"Now..." I said my eyes still closed and my lips brushing his. "Go hang out with my Uncles why I go get Nahuel. Okay Jake?" he leaned up and kissed my lips softly before letting me up. I exited my room and walked down the hall to the guest room that Nahuel was staying in. I knocked on the door twice before I heard Nahuel say come in. Opening the door I found Nahuel laying on the bed on his stomach reading and book. He chewed his bottom lip as he noted the page number and folded the corner, closeting the book before sitting up to talk to me.

"Hey what you reading?" I asked as I skipped over to sit beside him on the bed.

"Poetry actually." Nahuel replied smiling shyly a pink blush in his checks.

"So Jake and I would like you to come to dinner with us. It at Sam's house the Alpha the whole pack is going to be there so we thought you'd like to come?"

"Bella was talking about that, are you sure they will be okay with well... you know?" he looked nervous.

"Nahuel, there fine with people like us and you know..."he cut in a bit flushed.

"No no, I mean will they be okay with me being... well gay?" Oh! I had to think about that for a second. If any of the pack had a problem with Nahuel being gay, I could always get Emily's wooden spoon out or break their noses or just go all vampire on their asses. I like all those ideas.

"It'll be fine." I hope.

Nahuel shuffled nervously in the back seat as Jacob drove into La Push. Jake cleared his throat and glanced at Nahuel before speaking.

"So have you seen your sisters lately?" he asked. I was proud of him for trying to make conversation with Nahuel to make him more conferrable.

"Yes I have actually, funny enough Ellie and Lexy are coming past in a few days to check up on me but really they just want to meet the wolves." He smiled shyly at both of us as we pulled up at Emily's. I hopped out of the car to see Seth Collin and Brady racing out to greet us. Collin got to me first, bowling my over. Luckily before I hit the ground he scooped me up in his arms for a bear hug. I laughed and hug him back, then he let go passing me into Brady arms for a hug. Brady passed me on to Seth, who kissed my cheek and complemented on my outfit. By the time Seth put me down all the wolves and imprints where now on the porch.

"Hey guys you can't play pass the parcel with Nessie all day." Jacob says getting out of the car. The pack laughed as I walked over to Nahuel

"Everyone this is Nahuel he is visiting, he's the one that saved me form the Voltra." They all welcomed him. We headed in side and sat around talking I sat with Leah and we talked about the pack and asked about Jacob and I. Leah looked different today. Leah had been still bitchy alter the big fight but had softened up when it came to me or Seth, and even Jake sometimes. But today Leah looked brilliant. It wasn't just her gorgeous jeans or purple top it was her smile of purer happiness and the glow she had going on. I also saw the glances and smiles between her and Quil, but I left it if Leah wanted to tell me something she do it in her own time.

I was so happy that all the guy made Nahuel feel included Jacob had called Sam just before we left to tell him that Nahuel was gay so that everyone would behave themselves and not comment on his sexuality . Dinner was wonderful Emily had cooked two roast chickens, hamburgers and sausages and all the salads and sides. She had also cooked brownies and chocolate laired cake for sweets witch everyone enjoyed. While Jake and I where feeding each other cake I noticed that Leah and Quil had slipped out early. I decided not to say anything. Later in the evening I told Jake I was going to step outside for a bit he nodded and kissed my cheek telling me to hurry back. I left him talking with Embry and Brooke. The fresh cool night air washed over me as I stepped onto the back porch.

"Having fun?" I jumped turning to see Seth leaning against the railing with a drink in hand.

"Shit Seth you scared me." Holding my hand over my, now fast beating heart. He chuckled.

"Sorry Ness."

"It's okay."I said walking over to lean on the railing beside him. I looked up at him as he took a swig of his beer.

"Umm aren't you a little young for that?"I pointed to the bottle. He smirked and took another drink.

"Ness I'm a werewolf stressing over my sister, who has disappeared with a male pack mate who is a little too friendly with her for my taste. Besides what mum doesn't know won't hurt her." He said letting out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Seth, but Leah is a big girl I'm sure she knows what she's doing." I put my arm around him as a sign of comfit. Seth leaned into me and wrapped his arms around me burring his face in my hair. I felt warm lips on my forehead as Seth started to place kisses along my hairline. He pulled back with a funny look in his eyes.

"Sorry." He said letting go of me and looking at the ground.

"Hey hey, it's okay. You're stressed and hurt about Leah I get that Seth. And I know we're just friends and you won't do anything to hurt me or Jacob. Besides friends can kiss each other and it doesn't mean anything right." I reassure him putting my hand on his arm opening my connection and letting him see that it was okay and there are no romantic feelings between us.

"Your right, we're just friends I can kiss you as a friend." His smile tight not bight and care free like normal. I knew deep inside me that Seth was lying but I pushed that feeling away.

"Good, I better get going Jake is properly ready to leave." Seth just nodded and went back to leaning on the railing gazing at the dark moon lit sky he took a long drink of beer ending the conversation. I sighed leaving him be and went inside. Jacob was happily talking to his sister Rachael and Paul. I walked over wrapping my arms around him leaning into his back.

"Miss me?" I mumbled into his back.

"Always." Jake turn to hug me leaning down to kiss lips. The kiss was warm, sweet and romantic unlike Seth's kisses outside. I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"Eww, that's my brother." Rachael complained Jacob deliberately ignored her and started to kiss and nibble my neck making me giggle and moan.

"Jake come on stop it."I giggle. He sighs and lifts his head from my neck to look at me.

"What? Cant I enjoy kissing my girlfriend?" I raise my eyebrow giving and annoyed look.

"You can enjoy kissing me without annoying your sister."Jacob pouts and Rachael smiles. I pat Jake's cheek as he grumbles something about Rachael and Paul. I ignore him and ask if he is ready to go. He nods and we head out saying our goodbyes. Nahuel said he happily run home seeing as he needed to hunt. We said goodbye to him and turned to go, the only thing that caught my attention before we left was Seth and he was nowhere to be seen.

Time past and we were now sitting on jakes bed across from each other in silences. I was nervous and I could tell Jake was too. Jacob reached out for one of my hands that was sitting in my lap and took it within his. Jake took s deep breath and looked at me.

"Last year, you were around your teens when my feelings changed for you." I nodded waiting for him to continue with the story.

"Physically you were probably fourteen, fifteen maybe you looked a bit older. Anyway I had run over from La Push to see you because you had been hiding in your room for a whole week, I couldn't take not seeing you any longer. It was a Sunday, your parents must have been out hurting so I let myself bin without knocking." I had a feeling I knew where this was going but I didn't stop him.

"I wonder up to you room the door was slightly open so I... I peeked in side." I saw Jake's adams apple bob up and down as he gulped loudly, closing his dark eyes before opening them to look down at the bed.

"There you were. Standing in front of your full length mirror and a bra and panties set, checking yourself out. I didn't know what to do. You had never worn a bra until then, I also realized you were hiding because you started to... well develop in to a beautiful young woman. I run from the house not knowing what to do with the rush of new feeling, it wasn't till I lay in bed that same night that I realized the new feelings were physical attraction." Jacob let out a deep breath, like he felt better now that he had told me. I was blushing I couldn't believe he had seen me that day. He was right I hid that week from Jake and all the wolves because all of a sudden I grew boobs and needed a bra. I felt awaked in my new body so I hid. I squeezed his hand that he still held and put my hand under his chin lifting it so his eyes meet mine. I leaned over to kiss his warm lips sweetly.

"Thank you for telling me Jake. That day I thought that I could sense you in the house but when I covered myself up and came to find you, you were nowhere to be seen so I figured I imagined it." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Jake leaned in to brush his mouth over mine before wrapping me in his arms to kiss me deeply.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jake whispered against my lips. I smiled into the kiss, his mouth left mine to trail hot kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms his neck as he push down on to the bed. It felt so good that I could be so honest with Jake and him with me. I moaned as he kissed me behind my ear.

"Jake..."I said breathlessly.

"Mmm?" he replied nibbling my earlobe. I push him away slightly so I could concentrate on talking to him.

"Don't you want to hear my story?"I asked even when I was happy just to continue kissing Jacob. I felt like I should tell him before we got carried away and forgot. He sat back up nodding with a cheeky smile.

"Of course I would love to hear about how you think about me naked." I hit him across the chest before sitting up and beginning my story of how my feeling came about.

"My feeling for you came a bit earlier than yours. I was about physical twelve or thirteen. We went down to First Beach for a swim it was warm that day. Embry, Quil and you wanted to play football before we all when swimming. You got tackled by Quil strait into the water when you came out of the water your white t-shirt was clinging to your chest musicals. I never noticed your abbs before that Jake, and ever since I have been trying to flirt with you. It wasn't till six or seven month ago I started having sexual thoughts about you." I blushed. He smiled and brushed a hand over my cheek.

"Wow... I guess I should have told you about the imprint sooner and then you wouldn't of gone out with Blake. Why did you go out with him?" I looked away not really knowing how to answer that. Why did I go out with Luke? _One I thought Jake would never want me like that. Two he seemed sweet before he got drunk and tried to rape me. And three I was secretly trying to make Jake jealous._ I bit my lip knowing now that the last one was the biggest reason. I let out a sigh and opened my mouth to speak but one of Jacob's warm fingers covered my lips. He glanced down at our entwined hands smiling. _Oh!_ He nodded.

"I think because you want to tell the truth, it easier to let down you guard and your gift flows freely like when you're dreaming." I nodded that made sense. He tilted his head back to laugh.

"What?"

"Ness jealous really? Come on I have loved you since you were born and was wanting a lot more then friendship for about a year." I blushed and smiled as he pushed me back to lie on the bed again.

"But it worked." he growled as he crawled up my body to lean between my legs holding his weight off me be leaning his upper body weight on his forearms.

"I was so jealous of the way he touched you." He kissed me deeply his tongue running along me bottom lip. Just before I granted him entrance he pulled away.

"You are mine."

"Forever." I whispered as his lips crashed onto mine. The kiss became deeper more passionate as we moaned together. I broke the kiss to pull off his top Jacob got the idea and helped me pull the t-shirt over his head. He leaned over me again his lips leaving a hot trail of wet kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. My breath was ragged as Jake kissed me, I ran my fingertips along his rippling abbs and Jacob seemed to like that a lot. He started to grind his hips in to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist. As I did my dress fall around my waist leaving my thighs and hips uncovered as well as putting my panties on show. Jake wasted no time in taking hold of my hips and thrusting his denim clad member into my pantie cover pussy, fuck it felt good. I moaned and he hiss as we move together making blissful friction.

"Ness... OH FUCK...yes!" Jacob moan in my ear I could feel my body building up to my orgasm.

"Jake... Fuck... I...I'm so closes." I moaned loudly. I couldn't think about anything but the pleasure that Jake was giving me.

"Me to... Ness cum with me." He thrusted hard and faster against my core. The zipper on his jeans was rubbing my special spot and I couldn't hold back

"JAKE!"I screamed as I came. Jacob tensed over my and grunted my name as he came at the same time. He then clasped on top of me, I sight still dizzy from my orgasm.

"Wow."Jake panted trying to catch his breath.

"I know and we still had most of our clothes on." I giggled thinking of how it would be like having sex when that by itself was amazing. I rolled to my sided and snuggled into his side resting my head on his bare chest that was moving up and down quickly with his heavy breathing. We just lay there for awhile until Jake kissed the top of my head and began getting up.

"I'm going to get cleaned up while you get ready for bed okay?" I gazed down at the noticeable wet patch on his jeans and bit my lip blushing it was going to take time to get use to things like that. He kissed my swollen lips sweetly before heading to the bathroom. I plopped back down on the bed letting out a big happy sigh as a goofy smile came over my face. I thought about what just happened, I, Renesmee Cullen just made my werewolf boyfriend cum! While dry humping his jean covered dick. Although it defiantly didn't seem dry from my point of view. I could feel that my panties were socked from our make out slash humping session. I got up and walk over to my overnight bag and took off my dress and panties. I slipped on a new set of purple lace panties and reached behind my back to unhook the clasp of my bra, I let it slide down my arms releasing my breasts and stuffing the bra in my over night bag. As I was about to put on my night dress I saw Jacob's t-shirt by the bed where I had thrown in. Feeling cheeky I walked over, picked it and pulled it over my head. I then headed back to the bed and snuggled under the covers inhaling Jake's musky forest sent while I waited for him to come join me. I heard the shower stop and in seconds I felt his warm embrace spooning me against his chest. We didn't say anything as Jacob took the hand that rested on my stomach entwined our fingers together. _Two weeks I hope we can last that long._

_

* * *

**A/N::: hope u liked it it was hard to get in right. REVIEW PLEASE! do u think they will last the two weeks? what do you think about Seth? tell me AND i am looking for a new Beta that is happy to write some of the chapters. PM me if u like the job.**_

Emmi xxx


	17. Chapter 17 X

**A/N::: Hi guys thanx for sticking with my crap out of time updates i hope you love the chapter it was hard work to finish off so read and REVIEW - Em xxx**

**B/N::: Hello Em's amazing readers, I am Em's friend Brooke and I gave her a hand in putting this chapter together. I Hope you all like it as Em worked really hard and did an amazing job! xx**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT but i wish jacob would stay in my bed :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

My eyes fluttered open to meet Jacob's tanned chest. We lay on our sides legs entwined my hands resting on his chest where my head lay listening to him snore softly, his hot strong arms were wrapped around my waist making me feel safe, happy and loved. All in all I felt entirely blissful. Last night had been amazing, even tho we didn't make love, it was our first orgasm together and it was something I would never forget. I leaned my head back to look at his face. It was a rare occasion that I was awake before him, so I took the time to study his hansoms fetchers. I gazed at Jacob's closed eye-lids watching as his dark long eyelashes brushed along his cheekbones. His forehead was smooth, which was a sight to see, most of the time his forehead was crested with worry or he was thinking too much. I ran my fingers over strong jaw that had a light covering of stubble that tickled my fingers as they brushed over it. I was so used to Jake's usual clear smooth skin I had almost forgotten that he had to shave to keep it that way. My fingers travelled over his lips that lay in a smile as he slept. This was our bubble of bliss. I wished to stay in it forever but I knew all too well that bubbles were able to pop and it was only a matter of time before ours did just that and I had to go home. Soon Jacob began to stir beside me. I lightly kiss the middle of his chest as he awoke snuggling my face back into his chest.

"Good morning." I mumbled against his russet skin. Jake chuckled and kissed the crown of my head before breathing in my sent.

"Morning Nessie." He said reaching his hand under my chin to tilt it upwards so he could gaze at my face.

"Last night was..." Jake seemed to have trouble finding a word to describe last night's experience. Wow Jake was speechless! A big smile spread onto my lips as I rolled on to my back and let out a sigh.

"I know." I said. Jake propped himself up on his elbow to look down at me, Jake was wearing the same blissful smile I must have been wearing as he bent down to kiss my lips lovingly.

"You know even tho I wanted to wait till we made love to cum together, last night was so worth it just to see that beautiful smile on your face." He said as he leaded over me. It was at this point in my life that I realized that the one and only Jacob Black was truly in love with me Renessmae Cullen, and would do anything for me.

"I love you so much Jake." I wisped cupping a hand around his cheek.

"Not as much as I love you." He smiled softly and bent down to kiss me again. The kiss its self was full of love, warmth, promise and passion. At that moment my phone decided to ring and our blissful bubble popped. I sighed as Jake rolled off me and reached for my phone off the floor before parsing it to me.

"Sorry." I said. My stupid phone had interrupted our perfect morning. God I'm going to kill whoever's on the other end of that call. I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Hello?" I answered as Jacob kissed my cheek before getting out of bed and motioning for me to stay put.

"Good morning Renessmae." I blushed at hearing the know sound in his voice.

"Morning Nahuel how are you?" I asked picking at a thread in Jake's shirt I was wearing. I heard him sigh dramatically on the end of the phone and I smiled.

"Well I tell you Renessmae, I have never seen so many big gorgeous men in my life and all in the one room. No wonder my sisters are interested in those wolf boys" I burst out laughing. _Now that sounded like gay talk!_

"I'm glad you had fun last night."

"I did and I am looking forward to today." Today? My mind was pulling up blanks what was today? Nahuel noticed my confused silence.

"Shopping with Brooke, Leah and myself? Hello? Leah did call you and left a message then she called here when I told her you were at Jacob's she said I should call you at ten." I glanced at the glowing numbers on Jake's clock and it was ten.

"Sorry Nahuel I..."I blushed but he cut me off.

"Let me guess, you were blissfully happy cuddling with your, may I say sexy boyfriend thinking about how you never want to leave his embrace. And you were planning on killing the person who called and interrupted your sweet bliss, which would be me by the way." _Shit his good at that, better then my dad, almost. _

"How did you know that?" I asked shocked and embarrassed.

"Please I have five sisters and I'm gay it not hard to recognize that breathless "I'm in love" dreamy voice. God Renessmae you sound like a girl from a one of those naughty romance novels you read." The more he talked the more I blushed and smile like a love struck teen, which I am technically.

"Wait hold up. You were in my room!" I practically yelled into the phone. I swear I could almost hear him flinch.

"Bye Renessmae be ready by twelve-thirty we'll pick you up." With that Nahuel hung up leaving me with very pink cheeks. Nobody knows about my dirty romance novels hidden in the bottom draw of left my bedside table not even Jacob. Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Jake came in with a tray of waffles and to glasses of milk. I smiled brightly at him and he returned it making his way over to sit himself on the bed.

"Surprise! Breakfast in bed." Jake grind settling the tray between us. It was so sweet. Four waffles with whipped cream and icing sugar lay on a plate and next to that Jacob had put a little bunch of wild flowers in a little glass vase.

"Wow Jake thank you it so sweet of you." I told Jake then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sorry but for some odd reason I can only find one set of cutlery." Jacob said with a cheeky smile on his face. Jake cut a piece of waffle with his knife then picked it up on his fork and offered it to me. I giggled and played along.

"Oh well we'll just have to make do and share" I said leaning in to eat the piece of waffle of the fork and liking my lips. So we sat there in Jake's bed, me in his t-shirt and him in his boxes feeding each other, with me occasionally liking cream off his chest or him doing the same to my neck. Jake asked about Nahuel and I told him about what Nahuel had said on the phone and the pack being "big gorgeous men" he laughed. And so the conversation went on like that happy, easy and I was in my blissfully happy once again.

"Jake I need to get up." I said to Jake. I only had one hour to be up, showered and dress before Nahuel and the girls would be here to pick me up. We had finished breakfast and stayed in bed cuddling, kissing and enjoy each other's company Jacob ignored me and continued kissing my neck. I am beginning to think that was his favourite place to kiss me seconded from my lips, of course.

"Jake." I said in a more serious voice I felt like I was training a dog… _maybe then I could teach him to play fetch_. Jake pulled away from my neck and sighed, I rolled myself over to face him and his dark eyes full of love and longing searched mine.

"I don't want to let you go after last night, I think I'll keep you here forever." He said pulling me closer and kissing my lips. I smiled through the kiss and broke away with a giggle.

"I'll make you a deal, you let me go shopping and when I get back we'll go to Charlie's for dinner. Plus I'll cook." I gave him a smile and a small kiss on his jaw. I watched him lick his lips and think about it. They say that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, this is true for Jacob.

"Okay Ness I'll call him and organize it, I might get my dad and your mum and dad to come too."

"Sounds great Jake." We kissed one last time before he let me get up from the bed.

I exited the shower feeling fresh and ready for the day. I dress in stockings, a winter dress and blazer before tying my hair up and heading to the livening room where Jacob was watching TV. I sat on Jake's lap and kissed his cheek.

"So what are you planning on buying today?" Jake asked playing with a lose strand of hair. I thought about it as I watched Jacob's big fingers delicately twirl the piece of hair.

"I'm not sure. I thought I might buy a dress for my birthday party but I'm sure Alice is way ahead of me there." Jacob chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Alice would be upset if you brought a dress without her." I sighed and snuggled closer to him resting my cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll see something nice." I nodded, I wasn't sure what I wanted to shop for but Jake was right, I would probably see something.  
I wasn't ready to leave Jake's warm embrace when we head Leah's car pull up the front of the house. Jacob helped me up off his lap and walked me to the door where he then handed me my bag, kissed my lips lightly and told me to have fun and hurry home.

"Spill!" I wasn't even in the car and Brooke was at my ear.

"Hi to you to Brooke I'm well thanks for asking." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes at her. Leah and Nahuel laughed from the front seats of the little Ford car that Leah had brought last year.

"Cut the crap Ness from what Leah and I heard for our new friend is something about you being all 'in love' and 'breathless' on the phone." Brooke said still in full gossip mode.

"Nahuel!" I yelled my face as red as a stop sign. I saw Leah snicker at him as he ducked his face behind the front passenger seat. I think he thought I might hit him. Might being the key word there.

"Sorry Sweetheart she asked for details." Nahuel's blue eyes sparkled with mischief and I sighed. I decided to tell them all about last night keeping only one or two things to myself, so I launched it to my story of my first orgasm with my first real boyfriend.

"...and he then made my waffles in bed for breakfast." By now all four of us were browsing through a cloths shop in Port Angeles.

"Wow no wonder you wanted to kill Nahuel for calling." Brooke said before turning back to the rows of shoes spotting some beautiful penitent leather red pumps.

"Hey it wasn't my fault Leah asked me to call." Nahuel called from the dressing room. We giggled at Nahuel as he came out of the dressing room he was in and did a little spin to show of the nice dark purple dress shirt.

"Nice." Leah told him before he when back to change.

"Which one do you like?" I turned to see Brooke holding up to three dresses The first one was black short and sexy, plane but looked like it would have a nice fit. Next was a floor length purple dress, it was like something you see at the Red Carpet. Last of all was as short like the black one but red and filly. Biting my lip I compared the three dresses.

"Umm I think a like the red one best, but try the black one on too." She nodded and headed off to change. While Brooke was deciding on a dress Leah and I walked across the road to a little cafe. We sat and ordered four slices of chocolate cake, one for each of us. I also ordered a iced chocolate with cream, a long black for Brooke, latte for Nahuel and Leah order herself a cappuccino.

"So why is Brooke buying formal dress?" I asked Leah as soon as the waiter walked away. I had forgotten to ask Brooke myself.

"Hasn't Jake asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?"

"Prom is this Friday" Leah said shocked that I had forgotten.

"It is too, are you going?" Leah shook her head and a warm pink blush rose under her toffee cheeks. I raised an eyebrow at her making her blush more.

"Leah?" I questioned she sighed and looked down and the table and mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you." She huffed.

"Fine! Quil is taking me out for dinner ok." Leah sat back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest still blushing. I stared wide eyed at her. I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT! In my head I was jumping up and down with joy for Leah but the rest of me was still in shock. As our drinks and food came, I was still lost for words and Leah was giving me a 'you going to say something' look. I regained myself and sat up strait and took a sip of my iced chocolate.

"Good Leah, I hope you and Quil have a lovely time."

"Really that's it?"

"Yep." I said and spooning some cake into my mouth.

"Thanks just don't tell anyone else yet." Just as I nodded Nahuel and Brooke came in with armfuls of shopping bags, and Leah and I left it at that.  
After a bit more shopping, stories from Nahuel about his sisters and his past boyfriends we were just about ready to go home when Brooke dragged me into Victoria Secrets. We all giggled and blushed as we tried on different lingerie sets. We started with the cotton, moved to lace and even tried on some leather corsets and costumes. Nahuel insisted that we should model for him. Eventually Brooke and I and even Leah brought what we wanted, so we all headed back to the car.

As I stepped through the door to the house that had become so familiar to me, I saw Jacob on the couch with Quil and Embry immersed in the Xbox.

"I'm kicking you ass." Quil yelled over the sound of guns on the screen. Embry and Jake both grumbled something back in return. They were yet to notice me as I had entered the house with the help of my vampire skills and the house itself already smelt of my sent. I smiled forming my surprise attack. Using my velocity, I appeared behind the couch that the three boys were sitting on. Lined myself up with Jacob, who sat in-between Quil and Embry and being as quiet and as quick as the wind I leaped over the couch and softly landed to saddle Jake's lap, all within three seconds.

"Boo." I whispered. Quil fell off the couch and Embry engaged in his fight reflexes and took a defensive position, ready to attack and protect his alpha. Jacob eyes were widened like a deer caught in headlights but they soon softened into the loving look that was reserved for me.

"Shit baby, you scared us." Jake said wrapping his arms around me.

"I know." I giggled, raising my gaze I noticed Quil getting off up the floor, trying to look as cool as possible. Embry had relaxed and sounded over to the couch to sit back down.

"So did you have fun?" Jacob asked. I smiled compassionately and nodded, stroking his cheek as I picked up the Victoria's Secrets bag. His mouth fell open like a gold fish and my only reaction was to tip my head back as the giggles over took me. I could see from the corner of my eye Embry and Quil were trying to hide their laughter too. I turned to them.

"By the way guys I think Brooke and Leah brought some stuff to." And just like that they were out the door.

"Leah too?" Jake asked confused.

"Yeah she's a girl going through some umm... reorganizing of her life." He just nodded still looking at the bag. Maybe he thought if he looked hard enough he would be able to see the content inside. _What a guy!_

"So I'm going to put these away and then we'll head off to Charlie's" I when to stand but Jacob pulled me back down so I was straddling him.

"I don't think you gave me a proper hello kiss." Jake was smirking now I let my bags fall to the floor and wrapped my arms round his warm neck. Still saddling him I ground my hips into his, trying to get closer, the sound that came from deep in his chest vibrated though my body and made me hungry with lust.

"No I guess I didn't." And his lips crashed to mine.

By the time we were on our way to Charlie's place my lips were pink and swollen, my checks were flushed and my hair was less then neat. We were also twenty minutes late but I certainly wasn't complaining. Nope no complaining here, just a set of well kissed lips.

"We're here." Jacob told me as he parked next to Charlie's cruiser then got out and walked around the front of the car to open my door. Jake offered his hand and I smiled, he was a real gentleman sometimes. I rang the door bell and Charlie answered with a smile that soon faded when he saw Jacob Black's arm around me.

"Hey Grandpa." I smiled I never called him Charlie to his face, I stepped forward to hug him. He huffed and returned the hug before looking at Jake.

"Son, you know she's seven, I can lock you up."

"Grandpa I'm right here and do I look seven to you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Charlie's face dropped and he mumbled something that sounded like 'teenagers'.

Dinner was over before I could blink and the whole time we sat at Charlie's dining table, Jake ran his warm large hand up and down my thigh as I did the same to him. The others at the table seemed oblivious to this. Charlie chatted to Mum and Dad about his work and other thing and also brought up my age.

"Dad, we talked about this and just this morning Carlisle informed Edward and I that her growing is fine and Renessmae here will end up looking eighteen forever and probably get away with twenty-one." She said trying to make him understand that my year age didn't matter in my relationship with Jacob. After dinner was over and we all came home to mum and dad's cottage which they had handed over to me since I was the only one who slept. Mum and Dad left to go hunting soon after we got home. I came out of my bathroom dressed in a sexy nigh dress that I that brought at Victoria Secrets. Jacob had already stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the cover of my bed.

"Do you like it?" I asked, he propped himself up on one elbow to look at me. His dark love filled eyes wounded my body in a way that made me want to do a lot more that just kiss him.

"Very much, come here." He held out his arm for me and I smiled crawling in next to him. Jake's warm arm pulled me close making me feel warm and safe. He rolled over to kiss me passionately. Deepening the kiss I tangled my hands in his jet black locks, begging him to never end the kiss. Jake's hot big hands slid up night dress to my waist helping me to wrap my legs around him, enabling me to feel his hard member against my hot wet core. The kiss broke so we could catch our breath. I was so tired that I couldn't help the yawn that made its way past my lips, I tried to hide it against Jake's neck but he caught me. He smiled gently and rolled off to lie next to me.

"Jake I'm sorry." I said blushing ten shades of red._ How embarrassing._

"It's okay baby, you had a busy day your tired, I understand." I kissed his cheek in silent thanks and cuddled up to him laying my head on his bare chest. It was quite for a while before Jake spoke.

"Nessie?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled against Jake's chest, my eyelids heavy with sleep now.

"Will you go to prom with me this Friday?"

"Of cause Jake." I smiled before dreams took over.

* * *

**A/N::: ok done what you think? Leah has a date? prom? and Gay talk? REVIEW LET ME KNOW! **

**- Em xxx**


	18. Chapter 18 X

**A/N::: Hi readers how are we all I know it has been an age since my last update and I hope you are still wanting to read it. I hope you like this chapter and before reading I'm sorry to Brady fans out there. Plus thanks to my best friend Brooke for editing. ****Ok here we go… AND REVIEW**

**Emmi xxx**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT S.M. DOES! (I just want my own Jacob that all ;D )**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Don't you hate it when you wake up to realize your wonderful weekend with your boyfriend is over and its now Monday. I was reluctant to wake up but I knew school had work for me and Brooke had gossip to be heard. Finally Jake and I got dressed and headed to the main house.

"Hurry up." Alice said handing me a bagel and Jacob three. We're late for school and the rest of the guys including Nahuel, who was looking forward to his first day at school. Nahuel had enrolled as a exchanged student from Chile in South America, he had also informed the school that two of his sisters would be visiting and would like to see the school grounds. Of course since Nahuel was under "Cullen care" as the wolfs called it the details were taken care of. We soon arrived at school stepping out of the car. I was wearing chocolate jeans and a nice long sleeved top. School was abuzz with the news of the new guy at school, it was the same old same old, girls through he was hot, boys were talking about whether or not he could throw a football or not.

"I wonder what they'll say when he tell people about his sexual preference?" Jacob asked me as we headed to our class. I just shrugged and took his hand sending him a message that whatever happens we'll be here for him. Jake smiled down at me kindly letting me know I had the right idea about the situation. Classes were long and boring and I was glad when lunch came around. Entering the cafeteria I spotted Brooke seated on Embry's lap and Jake plus the rest of the wolf's seated around the table. Nahuel was not here yet so I wounded over and seated myself on Jacob's lap.

"Hey honey." Jake said into my ear his lips brushing the spot under my ear as he pulled away. I giggled turning to kiss his check in return.

"So I hear someone has a date to formal?" Brooke sang in a sing song voice.

"Yes I do." Jake was grinning from ear to ear.

"Is he good looking?" she asked with a smile. I decide that I'd have some fun with this.

"Oh he's alright I guess." Brooke and the boys cracked up laughing as Jake pouted and wined.

"Don't worry Jake I really think your sexy" I told him making sure he wasn't truly hurt by the joke. He grinned and kissed me passionately, I moaned into his mouth and couldn't help myself in kissing him back. We didn't break away until someone cleared there throat.

"Come on guys we're in school" Seth said annoyed. Jake and I both rolled our eyes and Brooke laughed. For the rest of lunch Brooke and I played twenty questions with Nahuel about his first day at school. He kept saying it was all very different to what he had read about in books or seen in films. I kept forgetting he had never been to school before today. We arrived at our gym class; today we had joint gym the freshmen year, something about the seniors and freshmen needing to get to know each other more. So we saw Brady and Collin talking together by the guy's locker room. Brady had diapered from the party the other night soon after we got there and he hadn't sat with us at lunch since, I assumed that it was werewolf stuff and did bother to ask Jake. As if Brady could sense us he turned his head our way, looking straight past me at Nahuel. Then he bolted into the locker room.

"What's that about?" I asked Jake.

"Truly, I'm not sure his mind has been guarded all week." I frowned and headed off to change. Once in my shorts and singlet top I exited the girl's locker room to sit with Brooke on the benches. Nahuel and Embry soon joined us and I raised an eyebrow at Embry, "pack stuff" he mouthed to me just before the teacher came in.

"Okay people listen up!" Mr. Joyson yelled. Everyone settled down at once.

"Now, you'll be paired up two senior one boy one girl same with freshmen right? Okay." He then read the groups out and while he did I saw a concerned looked Jacob and an upset and angry Brady come in. I ended up in a group with Nahuel, Brady and a shy blonde girl called Becca. As a group we did the general stuff skipping, kicking balls to one another and throwing and catching. It was during the throwing and catching activity when Brady through the basketball to hard at Nahuel making him fall flat on his back with a loud crack making everyone stop.

"God catch the fucking ball you girl!" Brady blurted then for some reason he looked hurt but he shook it off.

"Brady!" Jake and I both yelled in surprise.

"Don't worry he's being a prick." Nahuel said getting to his feet.

"Well at lest I'm not a retarder."

"Idiot"

"Dick"

"GAY" Brady shouted I looked shocked and also he did after he realized what he said. Nahuel smirked at Brady.

"I'm not denying that Brady so come see me to apologize when you get over yourself." Brady froze somehow what Nahuel had said had an impact on him, Brady didn't responded and Mr. Joyson came over to sort things out.

"Boy's cool off and do ten laps." I watched both of then grumble before starting there laps. Jacob came over then.

"You need to talk to Brady about his attitude." I told him.

"I think he needs to work though this himself Baby a cant help him." Jake sighed, watching Brady and Nahuel closely, like he was trying to work out a puzzle. I nodded still unsure about Jake's decision but he knew what was best for the young wolf so I trusted his judgment.

After gym Nahuel called Alice to come pick him up early so I walked outside with him to wait.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked looking up at his blue eyes, he brushed his hand through his shaggy black hair and sighed.

"Ness I'm not sure. I mean Brady is a total jerk but I think I might like him? I don't know it's confusing." I would be lying if I said I was surprised. _How could he like him after the way he acted?_ I had no clue.

"I guess it's just his looks I wouldn't really like him, he's an asshole." Nahuel said as Alice pulled up. He opened the passenger door and chucked his bag over into the back before sliding in next to Alice. She smiled a waved at me, I waved back and with that they drove away and returned to my math class.

a x 2 x X = 72… if a is 9 what is X?

"Math is shit I don't care what bloody X is!" Jacob growled, running his hand trough his hair. Math was one of Jacob's worse subjects he found it very frustrating.

"Here if a is nine you times that by two and then that becomes eighteen." I said writing the formula out so it now read… 18 x X = 72

"Now if you can tell me how many eighteens my seventy-two you win a kiss." I smiled at him and he flashed a bight smile back.

"Four!"

"Right X equals four." I kiss him on the check quickly before our math teacher saw. The rest of the class continued in that fashion.

When school had finished Brooke caught up with me to talk about what went down between Brady and Nahuel. I told her all about the fight between the boys but I didn't tell her about what Nahuel had said when we were waiting for Alice to pick him up. I felt bad not telling Brooke heck I couldn't even tell Jacob because of the pack mind link. Jacob was heading my way as Brooke took off toward her mum's car. When Jacob reached me he slid his arm around me for a sweet kiss before letting my lips go and resting his big, warm hands on my hips.

"Nessie honey I think I'll go for a run and check up on my dad okay?" I lent up to kiss him again my lips brushing his cleanly shaven chin.

"That's fine, come by the house after dinner"

"Of cause see you soon I love you" Jacob kissed me good bye and started to walk away.

"I love you too" I called and Jake looked over his shoulder and grinned.

The drive home was quiet with no Brooke and no Jacob. As I drove I began to think about what color dress Alice would pick out for prom this Friday. I am hoping some kind of blue or maybe a deep purple to set off my hair and bring out my chocolate eyes. Parking in the garage I noticed that Alice's and mum's cars were missing. I entered the kitchen to see two notes on the bench near the phone. The first one was in Alice's curly hand saying that, she and Jazz had gone to pick out my formal dress and there was fresh blood for myself and Nahuel or we could go hunting. The other one was in mum's messy writing it said that, Nahuel's thoughts were a bit overwhelming and would be home for dinner. So they were gone and I had no clue where the others were but oh well. As I grew up my family tried to give me alone time and space. I needed to talk to Nahuel and make sure he was all right after what happened with Brady. So I decide to heat some blood in the microwave and poor the blood into two cups that had lids and straws. I took a sip of mine to test the temperature and looked in the fridge for anything else I wanted before returning the blood to its place in the fridge. After I did that I headed up stairs with the cup and down the hall to Nahuel's room. I don't know why I didn't knock on the door but god I wish I did. I stared at what was before me. Brady stood there only in cut offs that sat low on his waist his arm wrapped around Nahuel holding him tight against his body and Nahuel's hand were in Brady's hair. They were kissing like they were desperate for each other. I dropped the cups then and they both stopped and turned to look at me with shock and embarrassment on their faces.

"Oh my god sorry." And with that ran from the room and slammed the door firmly shut behind me. I ran to my room and slammed that door closed too. I had just saw two guys, who I thought hated each other make out. I could not decide if I thought it was hot or just weird, so I went with weirdly hot. Okay so at this point in time I knew a couple of things. One Brady is gay, two Nahuel finds Brady attractive, and three they just went from hating each other to what looked to me like a steamy make out session between lovers. _Right I am so confuse!_

* * *

**A/N::: Hey how was that i'm thinking of doing a Brady and Nahuel one-shot in other Brady's or Nahuel's POV...? Witch one do you think?...**

**P.S. btw i know i've been a bit slack with chapter outfits on Polyvore so bear with me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N::: IM BACK i didnt get time to edit this one so bare with me i hope you like it REVIEW REVIEW**

**Emmi**

**~DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT S.M DOES~**

**Chapter Nineteen**

It seemed like hours that I sat there on my bed. I could not make sense of what I just witnessed. A very few hours ago Brady and Nahuel were arguing acting like they hated each other how could of that possibly change in that short amount of time. Soon I heard the air shifted outside telling men that Brady had just phased. In a few minutes there was a knock at my door before a soft voice flowed through the door

"Renessmae my I come in?" I took a deep breath knowing it was Nahuel.

"Yes Nahuel you can come in." As he opened the door I couldn't help myself as my face burned as red as a tomato. I couldn't even look him in the eyes; I just sat there on my bed looking at my hands in my lap as Nahuel settled himself on the end of my bed. An awkward silence pasted before he spoke.

"Sorry you saw that." I bit my bottom lip not knowing what to say. I sighed before finally lifting my eyes to his, I just needed to know one thing. Ok ok, I wanted to know lots of things. Like did you know he was gay? How was it? Are you happy? Among many other things, but I knew those questions could be asked later when my head wasn't spinning. So in my mind I planned to say 'Don't you hate each other?' but my mind wasn't connected to my mouth so it came out as…

"What the hell was that?" he blinked a couple of times and look at me.

"I know you were kissing but god you to hate each other and why the hell didn't people know he was gay?" I finished not getting this at all. Nahuel looked like he himself wasn't too clear about what happed.

"Tell you the truth; I'm not sure what happed." _Great he doesn't even know and he was clearly there._ "Brady came through the window said 'sorry' looked at my with such an intense look and then we were kissing then you came in and he left. He wouldn't look at me just jumped out my window and ran." He fiddled with his shirt not meeting my eyes.

"I don't know what to do Ness, I… I think I really like him and that was my first kiss." He said the last bit so softly I nearly missed it.

"What?"

"It was my first kiss ok, growing up I didn't see or meet anyone but my sisters and your family. I thought it would be magically and that we would be in love and dating. But no we kissed and he left." His face said it all. I myself had looked like him many times before. Well shit Brady imprinted.

I drove like a bat out of hell all the way to La Push to Emily's I knew Brady would be there Nahuel was being stubborn and stayed home not wanting to face him. I didn't tell him about the imprint but I was going to give Brady hell because, gay or not you don't kiss someone like that and leave. _Not good enough! _I jamed the car in park and got out slaming the door so hard the car shock from the force. Ripping open the door I was meet with emily's startled face.

"Ness hi Jake is not here."

"I don't need Jake, I need to kick Brady's ass" I hissed boy was I seething mad. Sensing the bad mood I was in she pointed down the hall. I marched down the hall and out the back door to the yard. Paul Sam, Seth, Collin and Brady are all there my eye lock on Brady and I walk calmly up to him and slap him across the face hard. An echo of 'oh damm's' and 'what the fuck?'s' followed but Brady just placed a hand on his now red check and look at me with sad eyes.

"Do you know how confused he is? Or how much that hurt him? Or maybe you just not give a fuck that was his first KISS!" I yelled at Brady. I couldn't believe he kissed Nahuel like that and left and when Nahuel told me that was his first kiss I saw red.

"His first?" he whisper in shock and sadness. In his eye I could see Brady was disappointed in himself that he had hurt his imprint.

"What the hell are you talking about Nessie?" Sam asked placing and hand on my shoulder all most like he wanted to hold me back.

"You don't know?" i asked sarcastically still looking at Brady.

"Well Brady has big news, why don't you tell them?" I spat. I didn't have anything against Brady being gay but I sure didn't agree with him pretending to hate his own imprint and not telling anyone.

"I imprinted" Brady whispered. There was a silence for a moment by now all the wolfs in the backyard had gathered round. Paul spoke first.

"What the fuck man? I mean congrats but why the fuck didn't you tell us?"

"Sometimes Paul you are so stupid." Seth said

"What? Why?"

"Didn't you here a word ness said?" Paul just shrugged at Seth.

"I imprinted on Nahuel" a wave of gasps came from the wolves. Seth couldn't care less he went up and hug him then congratulated him, the rest followed after and I smiled. I knew the pack would not judge they were just happy to see their brother find his mate. Sam was the only one who did not move, he just stared on shock. It was a rare moment to see I personally never seen Sam caught off guard. Brady just looked at Sam waiting for approval of his new mate.

"It's not possible." Sam whispered. "The imprint is related to our mates and the children we produce, not that I care if you gay but why?" I looked back and forth between Sam and Brady there was something else Brady didn't want to tell us. He took a deep breath and looked like he was about to cry. Collin came over and put a arm around his shoulders and looked at him.

"Brady are you sure you're ready to talk about this?" Collin obvious knew about this thing, it didn't surprise me as those two have been best friends long before there turned into wolves.

"Yes, call a pack meeting I need to tell everyone."

* * *

**A/N::: clif hanger what has Brady been hidding? how Sweet is Seth REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
